Before We Were Friends
by stacy782
Summary: After arriving at high school Lucas and Riley parted ways from Maya, Farkle, Elliot, Zay and Josh after a huge fight they had and found new friends 'The Popular's '. They had barley spoken to each since their fight but after an arrival of someone from all their lives could their friendship be restored again or will they remain apart?
1. Gang Meets Pilot

**_A/n So this is my second story my first was Me & The Matthew lots of people usually ask how long my story will go for and this one I'm hoping will be about 50 Chapters. So let me know what you think and if you want me to continue_**

 **Chapter 1:**

Another year had started, which meant that school would be starting which meant that it had been a little over a year now that Lucas and Riley had split from Maya, Zay, Farkle and Elliot's friendship group and found a new friends with the popular kids.

Riley and Elliot were sitting at the table talking with their family as Topanga made them pancakes for breakfast.

''Dad can you pass the juice'' Elliot said

''sure'' Corey said

''Elliot slow down that's like your third pancake already'' Topanga said

''but mum your pancakes are the best'' Elliot said

''yeah well I guess not everyone thinks that'' Topanga said pointing to Riley

''Riley'' Elliot said

She didn't answer

''Riley'' Elliot said again

''Riley come on listen to your brother and put down your phone'' Corey said

''can't talk right now'' Riley said

''and why not'' Corey said

''I'm texting Missy about what clothes were going to wear'' Riley said

''Why do you even like Missy she's not even nice neither are any of your friends'' Elliot said

''Elliot Don't talk about Riley's friends like that does she ever say anything about your friends'' Topanga said

''I got one word for you mum'' Elliot said

''and that is'' Topanga said

''Maya'' Elliot said

Riley stopped typing and stared at her phone screen not saying anything.

''Elliot'' Topanga said

''what it's true'' Elliot said

''Elliot go get Auggie'' Corey said

''Fine but if she's not finished her pancake by the time I come back I'm eating it'' Elliot said

''Auggie now'' Topanga said pointing to Auggie's room

''Hey dad do you like this'' Riley said showing him a photo of a dress on her phone

''yeah it's nice'' Corey said

''can I get it'' Riley said

''Ask your mother'' Corey said

''Mum'' Riley said

''Yeah '' Topanga said

''do you like this dress'' Riley said

''yeah it's nice'' Topanga said

''you didn't even look at it'' Riley said

''Riley I'm cooking'' Topanga said

''yeah but just real quickly'' Riley said

''fine let's see'' Topanga said looking at the dress.

''it's a nice colour'' Topanga said

''can I get it'' Riley said

''it's a bit short don't you think'' Topanga said

''it just looks short in the picture'' Riley said

''how much is it'' Topanga said

''its $400'' Riley said

''$400 no way '' Corey said

'' but Missy's dad got her something that was $400'' Riley said

''that's because Missy is an only child your one of three'' Corey said

''I Know we'll get rid of Elliot'' Riley said

''Hey'' Elliot said coming back into the room with Auggie

''Riley stop talking to your brother like that'' Topanga said

''Whatever'' Riley said

''ok sit down right here'' Elliot said putting down Auggie.

''you want pancakes'' Elliot said

''yeah'' Auggie said

''I'm making a new batch now'' Topanga said

''but I'm hungry now'' Auggie said

''here have Riley's'' Elliot said grabbing Riley's pancake

''Elliot'' Corey said

''Its ok I'll have a salad'' Riley said

''Salad'' Elliot asked

''Missy wants our group to have salads'' Riley said

''since when does this girl control what you eat'' Topanga said

''and what she does'' Elliot said

''Riley don't tell me your still picking on Elliot and his friends'' Topanga said

Riley didn't say anything

''Listen Riley I don't think you should be hanging around with girls who make you pick on your own brother'' Corey said

''Brother and friends'' Elliot corrected

''like you don't do it back to us'' Riley said

''we don't come finding you to put you down'' Elliot said

''you're just jealous I'm popular'' Riley said

''if it means I lose my best friend in the process like you did with Maya I guess I don't want anything to do with it'' Elliot said

''I hate you'' Riley said

''and I hate you'' Elliot said

''Both of you go to your rooms right now'' Topanga said

''Ughh'' Riley said before both of them turned to their rooms.

Elliot and Riley slammed their doors shut.

''I still love you'' Auggie said

''Auggie you're a sweet heart'' Topanga said kissing him on the head.

''Can I have chocolate for breakfast'' Auggie said

''No'' Topanga said

''I tried'' Auggie said

''let's watch Mr Googly.'' Corey said

* * *

Corey drove up to school with Riley and Elliot in the backseat both still not talking to each other.

''hey dad can you let me out here'' Riley said

''were 2 blocks away from school you're not walking that'' Corey said

''but I don't want to come to school with my brother its bad enough he's in my year already'' Riley said

''Riley I've had it with your attitude talking about your brother like he's some kind of trash from the side of the road I won't have it you are going to drive to school with both of us you will not pick on him at school and you won't pick on his friends'' Corey said

Riley rolled her eyes.

''Am I making myself clear'' Corey said

Riley didn't anything.

''Am I making myself clear'' Corey said louder

''yes'' Riley said

''Good'' Corey said

The car was silent the rest of the way to school. Before Riley and Elliot got out the car and made their way to find their friends.

''Riley!'' Missy said as she waved to her.

''Hey Missy I love what you're wearing'' Riley said

''thanks I got it from Paris'' Missy said

''Love it'' Riley said

''I have to take you one day'' Missy said

''Really'' Riley said

''Toats'' Missy said

''cool'' Riley said

''but one thing umm you should pull up your socks like mine because that's how their being worn this season'' Missy said

''Right thanks'' Riley said before pulling up her socks.

Missy was the leader of the popular group she was the one that everyone wanted to be friends with the one that all the other popular wanted to notice them. Missy herself didn't really care about people's feelings and just wanted to be the most popular and if someone came in her way of that she would easily find a way of changing that.

''so Riley talked to Maya much lately'' Missy said

''oh come on as if I would talk to her'' Riley said

''I know right what's is wrong with that girl trying to dumb herself down trying to get guys to help her come on I mean please how desperate can she really be'' Missy said

''Missy just drop it'' Lucas said

''whoa Lucas what's gotten into you'' Missy said

''I just don't understand why you have to pick on her or her friends'' Lucas said

''Riley can you please knock some sense into your boyfriend'' Missy said

''yeah come on Lucas why are you worried about her'' Riley said

''I don't get why your picking on them I mean there was a stage when we were friends with them'' Lucas said

''then you're lucky I found you guys in time to save you cause you could have ended up like that'' Missy said pointing to Maya Elliot Farkle and Zay who were playing rock paper scissors

''Riley don't forget your brother is one of those so called weirdo's'' Lucas said

''Lucas just go play ice Hokey or something you really need to calm down'' Missy said

''yeah'' Riley said

Lucas rolled his eyes.

''Hey Riley come with me to the toilet I have to fix my makeup'' Missy said

''Ok'' Riley said but before she could walk off Lucas took a hold of her arm.

''Riley what's going on with you'' Lucas said

''what do you mean'' Riley said

''Picking on our old friends knowing that about a year ago we were doing the exact same thing'' Lucas said

''fine I'll cut it back a bit but you need to relax you're so tense. Anyway I got to go Missy needs me'' Riley said

''yeah whatever'' Lucas said

''Lucas'' Riley said

''don't worry I'll see you after ice hockey practice'' Lucas said

''ok'' Riley said kissing him on the cheek before going to meet Missy.

* * *

The bell had gone and everyone was sitting in their little friendship groups in History class waiting for the arrival of their new History teacher.

''I like how all of our lockers are next to each other'' Maya said

''that's what happens when your father gives large sums of money to the school'' Farkle said

''yeah well you guys are lucky my locker is on the bottom'' Elliot said

''sucks to be you'' Zay said

''why don't you swap with someone'' Farkle said

''who you're on the end I'm under Maya and Zay's next to her who is next to you Zay?'' Elliot said

''Lucas'' Zay said

''we can just ask him to swap'' Maya said

''yeah fat chance of that happening'' Farkle said

''Hey Ranger Rick'' Maya called out

Lucas turned around and looked at his old friends

''come over here we need to talk'' Elliot said

Lucas was about to stand and go over to them when Missy stopped him.

''Umm Lucas what are you doing'' Missy said

''why'' Lucas said

''why umm let's see their not popular and the more you talk to them the more people think its ok to talk to us'' Missy said

''she has a point'' Riley said

''you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to' 'Lucas said

''umm sorry I will ruin you'' Missy said

''whatever I never really like the idea of being popular anyway'' Lucas said before turning to talk to the other group.

''you're not really going to ruin him are you'' Riley said

''no way he's on the ice hockey team so that means I get a free pass to the ice hockey Guys'' Missy said

''ok good'' Riley said

''so what do you want'' Lucas said

''listen Ranger Rick'' Maya said

''still going with these names are you'' Lucas said

''what just because we don't hang out doesn't mean were gonna stop teasing you cause you're a cowboy'' Maya joked

Lucas didn't like being teased by anyone but for some reason he found that it was a playful thing when Maya Elliot Zay and Farkle teased him and he knew that they didn't mean it but with his friends he wasn't that sure.

''why did I think you would stop'' Lucas said

''anyway so we just need you to simply change lockers with Elliot'' Farkle said

''where's your locker'' Lucas said

''under Maya'' Elliot said

''are you serious no way she gave a concussion to a kid last year because she kept dropping her books on his head'' Lucas said

''can you give us just like one second.'' Zay said before they came to a huddle a started whispering things to each other.

''ok we have a new offer'' Farkle said

''Let's hear it'' Lucas said

''Elliot will do your homework for a week'' Maya said

''that wasn't part of the plan'' Elliot said

Maya nudged him in the side.

''one week'' Elliot said

''sorry to put it like this but you're a D Student and I like doing homework'' Lucas said

''who are you'' Zay said

''fine we will pay you a whole dollar'' Farkle said

''sorry no'' Lucas said

''5 dollars a week you get what like 26 bucks by the end of the year'' Elliot said

''how you doing in Math's'' Lucas said

''Failing'' Elliot said

''so that's a no for the 26 bucks'' Zay said

''yeah sorry'' Lucas said

''you can hang with us at lunch'' Maya said suddenly

''what'' Lucas said

''get away from the whole cloud of awesomeness '' Maya said

''I'm too tall for the bottom locker anyway sorry guys'' Lucas said

'' yeah whatever we get it'' Elliot said

Lucas turned to walk away.

''Lucas'' Maya said

''Yeah'' Lucas said

''next time you're in the yard and see us'' Maya said

''yeah'' Lucas said

''Chuck us a smile will ya'' Maya said

''or a wave or something'' Zay said

Lucas smiled and walked back to the table of popular.

''what did they want'' Missy said

Lucas turned to look at the four of them sitting on the table smiling at him.

''It's nothing don't worry about it'' Lucas said still smiling.

''Elliot I just had the best idea ever'' Maya said

'What'' Elliot said

''let's share lockers'' Maya said

''what do you mean I don't think we can fit our stuff into one locker'' Elliot said

''no we put all our books and stuff in my locker at the top and our bags in yours at the bottom.'' Maya said

''I like this plan'' Elliot said

''hey why don't we all just shove our stuff into each other lockers'' Farkle said

''so we can use all of them'' Zay said

''yes this is the best plan ever'' Maya said

''the fearsome foursome'' Elliot said

''yeah'' Farkle said

''Hello class please take your seats'' Mr Matthews said as he came in.

''Matthews'' Maya said with a smile pointing at him.

''Maya Elliot you're in my class again.'' Mr Matthews said

''Even better you got all Four of us again'' Zay said

''guess I better keep my detention book close by this is going to be a long year'' Mr Matthews said

''we will keep you entertained'' Elliot said with a smile.

Making Maya, Zay and Farkle laugh.

 ** _A/n so that was the first chapter let me know what you think leave a review and also tell me which ships you want to see and any questions you have. Also let me know if I should continue with the story or not._**


	2. Gang Meets Popular Talk

**_A/n so I have decided that I'm going to continue with the story please let me know what ideas you may have and also what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter_**

 **Chapter 2:**

Maya was now sitting in her art class she often went into their and did some paintings for the school to display she was usually the only one to be in their but one of her close friends Kayla Adams came in their too sometimes.

Kayla Adams was the one of the school favorites she was the second in charge cheerleader Missy knew that she was a better cheerer then her and often put her down for it but she also had to pretend like they were friends so she could keep all of Kayla's friends as well. Kayla was pretty much one of the only popular kids that talked to non-poplar's she treated them all evenly and never thought of herself as higher than anyone else. She had also become particularly close to Maya and her friends after they had a fall out with Riley and Lucas.

''Hey Maya'' Kayla said

''Hey what are you doing here'' Maya said

''I just wanted to check that my painting was dry'' Kayla said

''yeah it is I just took it out of the drying rack it looks pretty good'' Maya said

''Thanks'' Kayla said

''Hey so how was cheerleading practice it looked pretty good'' Maya said

''ugh you know Missy controlling everything did you know she wants to change the outfits'' Kayla said

''to what'' Maya said

''instead of t shirts she wants Crop tops'' Kayla said

''of course she does'' Maya said

''yeah well I can't see Riley ever wearing a crop top'' Kayla said

''she made the team'' Maya asked

''yeah but does she know that Missy only did it because she wanted to find another way to make fun of her'' Kayla said

''Riley is blind when it comes to missy'' Maya said

''your right'' Kayla said

''so apart from cheerleading how was your day'' Maya said

''well still running for school president against missy so don't really know how that will work'' Kayla said

''are you kidding your like the schools favourite kid you totally have my vote'' Maya said

''really'' Kayla said

''yeah and I'm sure also Zay Farkle and Elliot's as well'' Maya said

''Thanks'' Kayla said

''oh umm are you going to hang with us again at lunch today'' Maya said

''I would but I have a dentist appointment'' Kayla said

''that's fine'' Maya said

''how about tomorrow'' Kayla said

''sounds good'' Maya said

''ok well I have to go get more paint do you need any more'' Kayla said

''Nah I'm good'' Maya said

''ok'' Kayla said

''Wait Kayla can you get me more purple'' Maya said

''yep'' Kayla said before going to get the paint.

Quickly as soon as Kayla left Elliot jumped into her seat.

''whoa easy tiger'' Maya said

''what did she say'' Elliot said

Elliot had been crushing on Kayla close to the time that she started to hand with them at lunch. Only Maya Farkle and Zay knew about it.

''desperate '' Maya said

''so she didn't say anything about me'' Elliot said

''we talked'' Maya said

''and'' Elliot said

''and she's totally in love with you'' Maya said

''really'' Elliot said

''yeah she was going on about how she loves your dark brown hair and your eyes'' Maya joked

''Mean'' Elliot said

''no she didn't say anything about you I might not be able to tell you though because she's like one of my closest friends'' Maya said

''But I'm your best friend'' Elliot said

''true'' Maya said

''so spill'' Elliot said

''fine if she says anything about you I'll let you know'' Maya said

''thanks you're the best'' Elliot said

''I know'' Maya said turning back to her painting.

''umm Maya'' Elliot said

''what'' Maya said

''what is that'' Elliot said pointing to her painting

''what do you think it is'' Maya said

''a bowl of fruit'' Elliot said

''really'' Maya said

''5 lemons'' Elliot asked

Maya gave him an annoyed face

''pumpkins'' Elliot said

''no'' Maya said

''what is it them'' Elliot said

''it's me you, Farkle, Zay and Kayla'' Maya said

Elliot turned his head to the side and tried to figure out how it was the five of them

''it looks… lovely'' Elliot said

''it's not finished!'' Maya said

''sure'' Elliot said

''Maya that's a lovely bird'' Miss Waters said

''it's not a bird and it's not done'' Maya said

''sure ok I'll come back later'' Miss Waters said

''wow'' Elliot said Maya turned back to her painting

Elliot walked around and stood behind her and tried to annoy her by sighing loudly

''Elliot if you don't go away you will regret it'' Maya said

Elliot let out one loud sigh

''that's it'' Maya said turning around and started painting his face

''hey Miss this is illegal'' Elliot said as he started painting her back.

''You Guys!'' Miss Waters said loudly.

Maya and Elliot stopped and looked at her

''Elliot this is the best work you've done all semester'' Miss Waters said

''well thankyou'' Elliot said

''and what do you call this great master piece Picasso'' Maya said pointing to her face

''I call it sigh'' Elliot said

Maya then went and playfully jumped on his back

''Miss their out of control'' a student said

''Let's go horsy '' Maya said as Elliot piggybacked her out of the class

''Maya Elliot if you don't want to get a detention I suggest you come back inside'' Miss Waters said

''well it was fun while it lasted'' Maya said jumping off Elliot's back

''now clean yourself up'' Miss Waters said

* * *

The bell had just gone for lunch at school and Maya, Zay, Farkle and Elliot were on the lunch line waiting to get their food.

''so what did you think about the conversation we had with Lucas'' Maya said

''well I wouldn't say I felt like we were friends but it was nice to talk to him when he wasn't surrounded by Missy and her minions'' Farkle said

''speaking of Lucas'' Zay said pointing to him walking across the cafeteria.

Elliot gave him a smile and a small wave Lucas saw him but pretended like he didn't see him and turned his head and continued walking.

''wow ok was not expecting that'' Elliot said

'''I guess he doesn't feel the same way as us'' Maya said

''you know I felt like he did feel the same way I thought we were on the same page'' Zay said

''it's pretty low that not only could he not even smile at us but he couldn't even look at us'' Maya said

''yeah well it's not like he was going to come running back to us or something'' Farkle said

''true I just guess I thought that maybe…. I don't know'' Elliot said

''don't worry I get you'' Maya said

''Same'' Farkle said

''me too'' Zay said

''umm excuse me what do you think you're doing here'' Missy said

''umm well I guess seeing as it's the lunch line probably I don't know getting lunch'' Elliot said

''so funny'' Riley said

''what did you do to your face'' Farkle said

''It's make up duh I guess you haven't seen it because Maya look like well that everyday'' Riley said

''I'm not trying to be someone I'm not'' Maya said

''well your mum must be then'' Missy said

''what does she have to do with this'' Maya said

''well think about it what does she do she's a failing actress isn't she'' Missy said

''Ok Missy you need to back off'' Farkle said

''why what are you going to do go cry to your daddy oh wait you're not real you were cloned in a lab'' Missy said poking Farkle on the forehead

''These are the kind of people you want to hang out with'' Elliot asked Riley

Riley paused and thought of an answer

''as if she wouldn't the real question is why would she want to be related to a brother like you'' Missy said

''Riley'' Elliot said

''were going out after school don't wait for me'' Riley said before leaving to the popular table.

''Elliot'' Maya said putting her hand on his shoulder

'' let's go guys'' Elliot said before they went and sat at a table hear the ice hokey court.

Lucas was at ice hockey practice with all the cheerleaders practicing to and he saw Maya Elliot Farkle and Zay come out and sit at a table near the court.

''FRIAR!'' Coach said

''sorry coach'' Lucas said

''now as I was saying get the puck to Lucas he's the best attack Simmons and Mychal's stay defense.'' coach said

''what about me coach'' Charlie said

''ah Charlie you will go attack with Lucas, you can show him the ropes right'' Coach said

''yeah sure'' Lucas said

''ok get into positions'' Coach said

Everyone skated out onto the field to their allocated positions and were awaiting the coach to blow the whistle.

''hey so your Lucas'' Charlie said

''yeah and your Charlie?'' Lucas asked

''Yeah'' Charlie said

''well it's nice to meet you it will be good to have someone else to pass the puck to'' Lucas said

''you know what I realized as soon as I stepped onto this field'' Charlie said

''what'' Lucas said

''all of the cheerleaders, is it always like this'' Charlie said

''umm no they have try outs today who knows you might get a spot'' Lucas joked

Charlie laughed

''hey whose that one'' Charlie said pointing

''that's Missy she's the head cheerleader'' Lucas said

'' and the girl next to her'' Charlie said

''that's Riley she's my girlfriend'' Lucas said

''is she trying out'' Charlie said

''yeah she is'' Lucas said

''cool'' Charlie said

''hey so do you know anyone here'' Lucas said

''no'' Charlie said

''why don't you hang with me and my friends at lunch'' Lucas said

''really thanks that would be sweet'' Charlie said

''cool'' Lucas said

''Maya Farkle Elliot Zay quiet'' Coach said

''why sir'' Maya yelled

''Were in the middle of practice Hart'' coach yelled

''we're in the middle of lunch coach'' Maya yelled

''well you interrupting us'' Coach said

''same here'' Zay said

''just keep it down'' Coach said

''we'll try sir'' Elliot said

''who are they'' Charlie said

''They're my old friends'' Lucas said

''old friends'' Charlie asked

''yeah we had a bit of a fight and Riley and I split from them when we came to high school'' Lucas said

''if you don't mind me asking what was it about'' Charlie said

''that my friend is a long story'' Lucas said

''some other time then'' Charlie said

''some other time'' Lucas said

''that blonde one is cute'' Charlie said

''Who Maya'' Lucas said

''yeah'' Charlie said

''yeah I wouldn't go there'' Lucas said

''why what's wrong with her'' Charlie said

''nothing is wrong with her but Maya is Maya rebellious out spoken loud and doesn't let many people get close to her she has only every really had one crush'' Lucas said

''and that is'' Charlie said

''That would be my girlfriend Riley's Uncle Josh'' Lucas said

''dude that's gross'' Charlie said

''oh no he's the same age as us'' Lucas said

''oh that makes a lot more sense is she still into him'' Charlie asked

''well when we split from their group she was over him it was kind of a crush she had in middle school she doesn't like him now though and Elliot hasn't said anything to Riley so I guess she still doesn't'' Lucas said

''Whose Elliot'' Charlie said

''Riley's Brother and one Of Maya's Best friends the others are Farkle and Zay'' Lucas said

''right'' Charlie said

''Ok Everyone ready'' Coach said

''all good over here'' Lucas said

''ok then Play Ball'' Coach said

 ** _A/n so I had written this chapter and it started to get way to long so the next half of it will be in the next chapter let me know what you think. Let me know which ships you want to see_**


	3. Gang Meets Banana

**_A/n here it is the second half of the chapter let me know what you think and who you want to see next._**

 **Chapter 3: Banana's**

Elliot was now at home and was still upset with what Riley had said to him. They got along just fine at home but when they were at school it was like she was a completely different person.

Someone knocked at his door.

''not here'' Elliot said

''Elliot its Riley'' Riley said

Elliot didn't answer

''Elliot can we talk'' Riley said

''I have nothing to say to you'' Elliot said

''Elliot please can I just explain'' Riley said

''you missed your chance'' Elliot said

''Elliot come on I'm sorry about what happened at school I'm sorry about what I said and how I didn't stick up for you'' Riley said

''and'' Elliot said

''can you please open the door so I can talk to you face to face'' Riley said

Elliot didn't answer

''well I have the whole night so I guess I'll just be waiting out here until you come out'' Riley said

Finally after a while Elliot opened the door a crack and found Riley still there

''I knew you'd cave. So can I come in'' Riley said

Elliot opened the door and moved to his bed and Riley sat down next to him.

''I'm so sorry about what I said I shouldn't have let Missy talk about you that way'' Riley said

''is that how you see me the brother you wish you didn't have'' Elliot said

''Of course not'' Riley said

''so why then I don't understand why you keep treating me different at school compared to at home'' Elliot said

''Its just Missy she can be so frustrating at times'' Riley said

''so why do you pick on me and my friends'' Elliot said

''we don't'' Riley said

''you don't what about Maya's mum then huh what do you have to say about that you know better than any of them about what it's like for Maya talking about her mum but you continued to push it'' Elliot said

''I can't control what Missy says'' Riley said

''no but you could have easily stopped it'' Elliot said

Riley looked down at her lap

''and Farkle and his dad come on that's going to far'' Elliot said

''listen I'm sorry about that and I know I can't say sorry enough'' Riley said

''I don't forgive you but I will'' Elliot said

''if what, what can I do to make us brother and sister again'' Riley said

''you can buy me some froyo tomorrow after school' 'Elliot said

''but that's when me and the girls are going to the mall'' Riley said

Elliot looked at her

''but I can always miss it for you'' Riley said

''and'' Elliot said

''and what'' Riley said

''and you will apologise to me and my friends'' Elliot said

''ok tell them I'm sorry'' Riley said

''no Riley you tell them yourself and also let me know that next time you think about talking about us you will rethink it'' Elliot said

''Ok deal'' Riley said

''so froyo tomorrow'' Elliot said

''my shout'' Riley said before giving Elliot a hug

''well isn't that nice'' Topanga and Corey said from the door

''how long were you there for'' Elliot said

''long enough'' Topanga said

''I like see you two like this'' Corey said

''well I still hate Riley's guts but I guess she's ok'' Elliot joked as he messed up her hair

''Hey'' Riley said tickling him making him laugh

''that's our cue to leave'' Topanga said taking Corey by the hand and leaving

''hey you know what I realised'' Riley said

''what'' Elliot said

''you have a better bay window then me'' Riley said

''well people are going to be coming in it soon'' Elliot said

''who'' Riley said

''the guys are coming over to watch voltage'' Elliot said

''this TV show you keep going on about'' Riley said

''Yeah'' Elliot said

''who even got you into it'' Riley said

''Well it was Uncle Josh and Maya'' Elliot said

''speaking of Josh I got to beat his score on a game were playing'' Riley said

Just as she was about to leave Maya Zay and Farkle came through the window

''hey guys'' Elliot said

''Hey '' they all said

''hey back'' Riley said

They all looked up at Riley.

''listen seeing as your all here there's something I need to say to you all'' Riley said

Everyone turned to her and listen.

''I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted today and how I treated you all and for the things that were said. I know I can't change it but I trying to make it better between us so I guess what I'm trying to say is Maya sorry about what Missy said about your mum umm she's really great and Farkle you are your fathers son and you should be proud of that'' Riley said

''thanks'' Farkle said

''yeah it means a lot'' Maya said

''ok well I'll let you get back to your show'' Riley said

''to the lounge room'' Elliot said as he pointed his finger to the air and his friends started to follow leaving Riley in Elliot's room.

Maya stopped at the door and turned back to Riley.

''Riles you should be careful of Missy I know you're her friend and all but still'' Maya said

''your right she's is my friend and I'm sorry that you don't like her but she's nice to me and that's all that matters'' Riley said

''ok well umm…. Do you want to watch with us'' Maya said

''I'm going to Missy's'' Riley said folding her arms

''ok'' Maya said

Maya had continued to reach out a friendly arm to Riley but she would never take it, it made her wonder if they would ever get back to where they were before being best friends because Missy always seemed to get between their friendship.

* * *

So Missy was at her locker adding touch ups to her make up when she none other than Kayla Adams walk around the corner. She closed her locker door and walked up and tapped her on her shoulder.

''Kayla hey'' Missy said in a fake excited tone.

''Missy'' Kayla replied

''so I saw that you signed up for soccer'' Missy said

''yeah I did'' Kayla said

''any particular reason why'' Missy said

''well my friends your know Maya, Elliot, Zay and Farkle yeah of course you do anyway we all decided that's something we all wanted to do'' Kayla said

''don't you think that's a little much I mean with soccer practise and cheerleading practise'' Missy said

''I'm sure I'll manage'' Kayla said

Even though Missy really wanted to she couldn't be mean to Kayla because most of her popularity came from Kayla.

''yeah totally'' Missy said

''right so do we have anything we need to go over'' Kayla said

''umm well if you want you could come out to the mall with me and the girls then I would give you a ride to mine and we can discuss routines and teach the new ones'' Missy said

''isn't your car full though'' Kayla said

''we always make room for one of our head cheerleaders and plus Riley decided she's going out with her weirdo of a brother'' Missy said

''who Elliot'' Kayla said

''oh my gosh yeah can you believe it I mean I keep trying to make her seem cool but the more she hangs out with him the harder it is'' Missy said

''Actually I totally respect her for that I mean going and spending time with her brother who is one of the nicest and funniest guys I've ever met ''Kayla said

''funniest looking maybe'' Missy said

''like I said one of my best friends'' Kayla said

''whatever so you in'' Missy said

''sure where do we meet'' Kayla said

''my locker after school'' Missy said

''ok see you then'' Kayla said

''cool now I got to run go see if I can find Jake or Sam anywhere'' Missy said

''so you've moved on from Lucas have you'' Kayla said

''I let Riley take that one but not sure how long that will last'' Missy said

''why not'' Kayla said

''you know the new guy on the ice hockey team'' Missy said

''Charlie'' Kayla said

''yeah well I saw him and Riley this morning and they seemed to be a little but more than friends'' Missy said

''how do you mean'' Kayla said

''well she was doing that thing she does when she likes a guy'' Missy said

''and that is'' Kayla said

''she twirls her hair playfully laughs'' Missy said

''ok well there's Danielle I better get going'' Kayla said

Danielle was one of Kayla's friends she wasn't as popular as Kayla but she was still popular and was nicer then Missy.

''ok ciao'' Missy said

''your locker end of the day'' Kayla said

''you got it, Jake Sam'' Missy said linking arms with the two boys as they walked past

''anything interest new news'' Danielle said

''you don't even want to know'' Kayla said

* * *

''and are you sure you want to do this blonde beauty'' Zay said

''I'm ready are you ready twinkle toes'' Maya said

''Hey ballet isn't a joke it's a sport'' Zay said

''uh huh keep telling yourself that'' Maya said

''do you think they know'' Zay said

''no way even though Elliot and Farkle both are smart kind of there is no way they could have figured it out'' Maya said

''figured what out'' Elliot said as he and Farkle walked over to Zay and Maya

''ahh umm bananas'' Zay said

''Banana's'' Farkle said

''yeah bananas my favourite we think the lunch ladies are putting them into our food'' Maya said

Zay thought over their excuse and at the same time as Maya they said'' Yeah that works''

''one I can tell your up to something two Maya you hate bananas and three your Maya and Zay'' Elliot said

''I say we make a run for it'' Maya said

''get on'' Zay said turning his back to Maya as she jumped on and he gave her a piggy back

''giddy up boy'' Maya said as they ran off

''you don't think'' Elliot said

''No way'' Farkle said

''you think'' Elliot said

''they wouldn't'' Farkle said

''but what if they are'' Elliot said

''are you thinking what I'm thinking'' Farkle said

''that Maya and Zay are secretly dating'' Elliot said

''yep'' Farkle said

''What!'' Missy said

''Oh hey Missy'' Elliot said

''did I hear wrong or are Maya and Zay a thing'' Missy said

''Maya and Zay are a thing?'' Lucas said

''omg I have to tell everyone'' Missy said before suddenly leaving

''Opps'' Farkle and Elliot said together.

* * *

The bell hang gone and Elliot was looking for Riley and he found her talking to some guy.

''Hey'' Elliot said

''Umm hi'' the guy said

''oh Elliot you haven't met my friend have you'' Riley said

''no I haven't'' Elliot said

''oh I'm sorry I didn't think you were with him'' They said

''Oh no Charlie were not'' Riley said

''yes we are'' Elliot said

''what'' Riley and Charlie said at the same time

''Wait what are you on about'' Elliot said

''Charlie please meet my Brother Elliot'' Riley said

''ohh that makes a lot more sense'' Elliot said

''Hey I'm Charlie'' Charlie said shaking Elliot's hand.

''nice to meet you'' Elliot said

''so I didn't know Riley had a brother'' Charlie said

''actually she has two'' Elliot said

''you just keep getting more interesting don't you'' Charlie said

Riley smiled

''anyway I text you later I got ice hockey Practice'' Charlie said

''Ok Bye' 'Riley said

''nice to meet you Elliot'' Charlie said

''yeah'' Elliot said

Riley was staring at Charlie as he was walking off

''Help earth to Riley'' Elliot said

''What'' Riley said snapping out of her trance

''You ready to go'' Elliot said

''Yeah come to my locker first I have to get a book'' Riley said

''fine but make it quick'' Elliot said

 ** _A/n the next chapter will go more depth into what was said in this chapter lots of big things happening let me know what you think so far. Let me know which ships you want to see. Also I'm having trouble thinking of characters so I'd love some name suggestions boys and girls and also let me know which crowd they hang with and a little bit of a back ground story. And also any teacher's names would be awesome._**


	4. Gang Meets Dating?

**_A/n this chapter is mainly going to focus on Riley and Elliot but there are other characters as well. let me know characters name you would like to have_**

 **Chapter 4:**

Maya and Zay were at their lockers with only a few people in the halls.

''ok you ready'' Maya said

''Are you sure you want to do this I mean Elliot and Farkle are our friends'' Zay said

''come on this was your idea in the first place'' Maya said

''As a joke I didn't think you were going to say yes' 'Zay said

''well I did so I guess you lucky'' Maya said

''and why would I be lucky'' Zay said

''because I could have told Farkle and Elliot about it'' Maya said

''fine'' Zay said

''so are you ready or not'' Maya said

''Yeah'' Zay said

''ok let's do it'' Maya said

''Yeah but just get it over and done with'' Zay said

''See I told you'' Missy said as a whole group of people came around the side

''what'' Maya said

''wow Maya and Zay I didn't pick you two as a thing'' Missy said

Maya and Zay looked at each other

''yeah I didn't know you guys were together either'' Lucas said

''yeah neither did we'' Maya said

''so when did this start'' Missy said

''when did what start'' Zay said

''when did you start dating'' Missy said

''DATING'' Maya and Zay said at the same time

''yeah you guys are hot news all over the school getting more popular by the second'' Missy said

''eww me and Maya'' Zay said

''yeah were not together'' Maya said

''then what's this'' Lucas said

''well if you must know were putting slime in Elliot and Farkle's books'' Maya said

''slime?'' Lucas asked confused

''Yeah it was my idea were pranking them see'' Zay said pulling out a tub of slime from his bag

''oh'' Missy said

''yeah I guess your resources were wrong'' Maya said

''did you do this to get popular'' Missy said

''what'' Zay said

''check it out you're the most talked about people right now on John Quincy Adams Feed right now'' Lucas said

John Quincy Adams Feed is an app the students made up so you can get the latest gossip about what's going on and who is with who and to check how popular you are. You can leave comments and like and dislike pictures and things people post. You could also make events for parties which you can invite people to it's practically a social networking site for the school.

''Hold on just let me post something'' Maya said

 _Hey sorry but Zay and I are not a thing Missy just got the wrong information: P- Maya. Hart_

Suddenly the likes and dislikes were coming in.

Missy phone Buzzed

''OMG'' Missy said

''What's wrong'' Jake said

''I'm number 3 on the popular list I'm usually number 1'' Missy said

''that's what happens when you give wrong information'' Lucas said

''one last thing'' Maya said

 _Vote Kayla for President- Maya. Hart_

''Ugh'' Missy yelled

''sorry'' Maya said

''you know what I don't even care about president right now all I care about is popularity.'' Missy said

''wow'' Maya said

''PARTY AT MY HOUSE!'' Missy yelled

Everyone started cheering

''Number 2'' Missy said

''wow that popular scale should be changed'' Maya said

''just because people vote for me as the most popular'' Missy said

''but hey check it out Maya and I are tied for 24th place'' Zay said

''I have a party to run'' Missy said before leaving

''and now she's number one'' Maya said

''and were 36th'' Zay said

''guess we should drop the goo plan then'' Maya said

''yeah I'll take it back to the science lab'' Zay said before leaving

''sliming books is totally your thing isn't it'' Some from behind Maya said

''Yeah it is ''Maya said turning around

''well it got you some popular points'' Lucas said

''I don't care about being popular'' Maya said

''I know you don't but totally cool is another thing'' Lucas said

''what about you you're the ice hockey guy'' Maya said

''maybe I don't want to be the ice hockey guy you know maybe I just want to be the guy'' Lucas said

''but your Lucas Friar popular kid'' Maya said

''it's not as good as it's made out to be its ok when you have friends with you who think the same but everyone just cares about their rank'' Lucas said

''if that's how you feel why do you act like them then'' Maya said

''what do you mean'' Lucas said

''well we saw you at lunch and you saw us but totally walked straight past us'' Maya said

''yeah sorry about that it wasn't you I heard something I am hoping isn't true'' Lucas said

''and that is'' Maya said

''don't worry'' Lucas said

''whatever'' Maya said

''anyway I got to go'' Lucas said

''Missy's party'' Maya asked

''yeah they get mad if i'm not there'' Lucas said

''well if it gets to hard being popular the offer still stand about hanging with us'' Maya said

''thanks anyway catch ya'' Lucas said before walking off

''bye'' Maya said

Maya's phone buzzed

 _Maya and Lucas talking to old friends or is it something more and riley should be worried? - Anonymous_

Maya rolled her eyes and locked her phone and went to find Zay.

* * *

Elliot and Riley were at the Froyo store sitting at a table eating.

''I remember when we used to come here on the weekends'' Elliot said

''yeah that was so fun'' Riley said

''why did we stop'' Elliot said

''I think that with mum busy with her place we never had the time to go'' Riley said

''I keep forgetting its called Topanga's and it's hers'' Elliot said

''When was the last time you came here'' Riley said

''I still come here'' Elliot said

''really when you never go out' 'Riley said

''I always go out after school and stuff'' Elliot said

''but I get home and your there or have your friends over'' Riley said

''yeah well we go out we come here or to the movies then go home'' Elliot said

''sometimes I wish we could do that'' Riley said

''what do you mean we'' Elliot said

''me and my friends'' Riley said

''so why don't you'' Elliot said

''because they all think that this is to fattening and because their cheerleaders they have to worry about how skinny they are'' Riley said

''Speaking of cheerleading I heard you got a spot on the squad'' Elliot said

''yeah finally'' Riley said

''so how's it like being a cheerleader'' Elliot said

''well when the teams were posted on the John Quincy Adams Feed My Popularity boosted and I had more popular kids talking to me'' Riley said

''And how did Missy feel about that'' Elliot said

''she didn't like it but I didn't care'' Riley said

''I'm glad'' Elliot said

''about what'' Riley said

''that you're not so worried about what she has to say and you don't let her control you'' Elliot said

''yeah it feels good'' Riley said

''so when is your first game your cheering at'' Elliot said

''at the ice hockey game'' Riley said

''right so how do you feel about that'' Elliot said

''I don't really have the steps all down pat'' Riley said

''just ask Missy for extra help'' Elliot said

''I can't'' Riley said

''why not'' Elliot said

''because then she will see that I'm not as good she will probably post about it and then I will get kicked off the team'' Riley said

''wow'' Elliot said

''I just wish I could get help from someone who won't judge me for asking'' Riley said

''I have the best idea'' Elliot said excitedly

''and that is'' Riley said

''Get Kayla to help you'' Elliot said

''Kayla'' Riley said

''Yeah think about it she's a nice person a popular girl second in charge cheerleader so she knows all the moves'' Elliot said

''your forgetting one thing'' Riley said

''And that is'' Elliot said

''I don't talk to her were not friends there's no way she would help me'' Riley said

''don't tell me your mean to her to'' Elliot said

''no were not were nice to her but I just never talk to her'' Riley said

''yeah but that's when I come in'' Elliot said

''Go on'' Riley said

''Yeah well Kayla and I are close friends so I can ask her'' Elliot said

''really'' Riley said

''yeah she will totally go for it'' Elliot said

''thanks you're the best brother ever'' Riley said hugging him

Riley's phone buzzed she turned it over and had a look at it

''What's wrong'' Elliot said noticing her shocked face.

''see for yourself'' Riley said passing him the phone

 _and seem pretty close in the hallways at school today no one is around anywhere. Like if you think they are still the Cutest Couple from Middle School. -Anonymous_

''Come on you can post whatever you want on here'' Elliot said

''well their already the cutest couple at number 5 so people are seeing this and all are thinking the same thing'' Riley said

''Riley I know for a fact that Maya doesn't like Lucas'' Elliot said

''do you know who she likes then'' Riley said

''she doesn't like anyone I'm her best friend I'd know'' Elliot said

''not even Uncle Josh'' Riley said

''she's way over that. That was like in middle school'' Elliot said

''you'd tell me if she did like him though right'' Riley said

''yeah'' Elliot said

''ok thanks'' Riley said

''and see this proves she's not into him'' Elliot said giving her phone back

 _Wow first me and zay now its Me and Lucas whose it going to be next me and Mr Matthews you guys seriously need to stop worrying about other people's lives and take a look at your own and before anything major happens this is me telling you that nothing is going on between me and Lucas or Zay or anyone for that matter –_

''Ok whatever let's get going home' 'Riley said

''hold on I'm going to get more froyo'' Elliot said

''do you know how much you've had today'' Riley said

''hey you're paying for it you said so yourself so I can have as much as I want'' Elliot said

''you're lucky I'm feeling sorry for you'' Riley said

''see I knew you loved me'' Elliot said

Riley's phone rang

''hold up I got a text from mum'' Riley said

''what does she want'' Elliot said

''she wants us to come home now'' Riley said

''Froyo then home'' Elliot said

''Fine'' Riley said

* * *

Riley and Elliot walked in the Apartment and found Auggie Corey and Topanga already sitting down.

''where were you guys'' Corey said

''Just stopped to get some froyo '' Riley said

''come sit down'' Topanga said

''listen if this is about what happened in science today it wasn't even me, well it was kind of me but it was mostly Farkle and Zay'' Elliot said

''it's not about that but what happened in science'' Topanga said

''oh nothing important you will probably just get a phone call from the school tomorrow'' Elliot said

''ELLIOT!'' Corey said

''hey enough about my life I want to hear about your life how are you Auggie'' Elliot said

''today I did a painting of a house then I played in the sandpit and now jenny Sullivan loves me'' Auggie said

''ok well the reason we called you hear is because we have something to discus with you all'' Corey said

''and that is'' Riley said

''will Grandma and Grandpa have bought a place near here and will be there for a while'' Corey said

''so what does that mean do they sleep in my room'' Auggie said

''no buba they will be staying at the new place they bought and Aunty Morgan uncle Eric and Uncle Josh will be there as well'' Topanga said

''how far away is their place'' Riley said

''about 5 minutes'' Topanga said

''so we can see them every day'' Auggie said

''almost every day yes Auggie'' Topanga said

''but tomorrow seeing as it's the weekend you're going to be helping them move'' Corey said

''that's cool' 'Elliot said

''I'm going out with Missy'' Riley said

''I'm sure she won't miss you for a couple hours'' Topanga said

''Fine'' Riley said

''what about me'' Auggie said

''well Katy said she can look after you'' Topanga said

''yes Dinner and a movie'' Auggie said

''ok everyone get it got it good see you tomorrow'' Corey said opening the door

''umm dad we live here'' Riley said

''I need a nap'' Corey said

 ** _A/n let me know what you thought about this and what you think is going to happen. Also give me any idea's on which ships you want to see. and also please leave some names for characters I can add into the story and thiings you want to see. Also who you want to see more or less of_**


	5. Gang Meets The Move

_**A/n So school is starting up now and I don't think I will be able to get as much writing done as o normally would so I am changing the days I update to just on Saturdays. hopefully you can understand.**_

 **Chapter 5:**

Elliot woke to the sound of giggling and boy bands in the air coming from somewhere in the house. He got up and walked out of his bedroom to investigate. It didn't take him long to find out where it was coming from.

''RILEY!'' Elliot said banging on the door

She didn't reply

''RILEY'' He yelled again louder

''RILEY!" Elliot shouted

Then someone opened the door.

''What are you doing here'' Elliot said

''What'' Riley yelled

''Turn off your music'' Elliot said

Riley turned off her music

''do you really have to have it that loud'' Elliot said

''we were listening to it'' Riley said

''ok now my next question what are you doing here'' Elliot said

''well my dad is taking me to New York tomorrow so I'm going shopping for a whole new wardrobe while he is doing his work'' Missy said

''so she came over and gave me some of her clothes'' Riley said

''why give them to Riley'' Elliot said

''because she is in need of a new wardrobe'' Missy said

''right well I hope you don't have this planned to go for a long time'' Elliot said

''why'' Riley said

''don't forget were helping with the move'' Elliot said

'' oh yeah'' Riley said

''what move'' Missy asked

''oh were helping my grandma and grandpa and aunty and uncles because they're moving into a house '' Riley said

''can I come'' Missy said

''sorry it's not really your thing'' Elliot said

''why not'' Missy said

''let me see lifting boxes and packing them onto a truck unpacking it to just do it all again we wouldn't want to you break a nail or something or worse maybe even sweat'' Elliot said

''maybe I like that kind of stuff'' Missy said

''yeah right'' Elliot said

Missy's phone buzzed

''Whose that'' Riley said

''just Kayla were meant to be working on a new cheer routine she thinks she's amazing but she not that great'' Missy said

''so does that mean you're leaving like right now because I will show you the door right now'' Elliot said

''what are you even still doing here'' Missy said

''I live here'' Elliot said

Missy rolled her eyes.

''Well Riley you can take whatever you want and just get rid of the rest I don't want it'' Missy said

''are you sure'' Riley said

''yeah anyway I got to go Laters'' Missy said before going to hug Riley

''Bye'' Riley said

''Yeah you can leave now'' Elliot said

''I'll see myself out'' Missy said

Riley watched as she walked out

''wow she's annoying'' Elliot said

''Riley Elliot'' Corey called from down the hall

''In here dad'' Riley said

''here you are whoa what happened in here'' Corey said looking at all the clothes on the ground

''Missy gave me her clothes because she's getting new ones' 'Riley said

''well I'm sorry but you mother is going to go through all of these with you'' Corey said

''why I look through them if I like them I take them'' Riley said

''yeah but look at them some of the clothes are way to short and show way to much'' Corey said

''Dad'' Riley said

''yeah later'' Elliot said

''wait don't forget were going to help my parents today so go get ready and I'll meet you in the kitchen.'' Corey said

* * *

The Corey, Topanga, Riley and Elliot drove up to The Matthews new house and got out the car and met them in the garage.

''Grandma Grandpa'' Riley and Elliot called as they ran up to give them a hug

''Riley Elliot'' They said together

''I can't believe that you're going to be living near us can we come visit you'' Elliot said

''Everyday'' Allen said

''hey mum hey dad'' Topanga said hugging them

''Topanga' 'Allen said

''how are you'' Amy said

''good thanks how are you guys'' Topanga said

''were going well'' Allen said

''we still got the kids to keep us young'' Amy said

''were are they'' Corey said

''Morgan's inside MORAGN COME OUT HERE! And Josh and Eric are coming back from the petrol station'' Allen said

''so want me to hook on the trailer the car and go get the first load'' Corey asked

''were all done'' Allen said

''What'' Riley said

''yeah well this morning Morgan Josh and Eric broke one of my china pieces so I made them get up early this morning and take it all' 'Amy said

''and it was not a fun task'' Morgan said coming out of the house

''Aunty Morgan'' Elliot and Riley said at the same time

''Riley Elliot'' Morgan said before hugging them both.

''Morgan'' Topanga said

''Topanga good to see you'' Morgan said hugging her

''My Sista'' Corey said

''My Brotha'' Morgan said before hugging him

''so how is everyone where's Auggie'' Morgan said

''Auggie is at a friend's place we thought we would leave him there while we were moving stuff but I guess that's not needed anymore'' Topanga said

Then a car horn honked and out walked Eric

''My Brotha, Panga, Niche, Neptune'' Eric says as he walked up the drive way

''Eric'' Everyone says

''umm Eric'' Allen said

''yes '' Eric said

''you took Josh with you to the petrol station right'' Allen said

''Yeah'' Eric said

''so where is he'' Allen said

''yeah it's kind of a funny story'' Eric said

''boy I wanna here this'' Morgan and Corey said

''well we just finished filling up the gas and Josh was washing the windows of the car and I forgot about him being there so I backed up and ran over him'' Eric said

''ERIC" Amy said

''its ok it was only a bump he didn't actually go under the car so then he said he was going to the toilet to check out what I had done so I went inside the petrol station and paid for the gas and accidentally forgot about him and drove off'' Eric said

''ERIC" Allen said

''wait there's more'' Eric said

''oh gosh'' Topanga said

''so I was half way home when I realised I forgot him so I had to drive back to the petrol station to get him but he wasn't there I was driving around for a while and I couldn't find him.'' Eric said

''so you came back here without him'' Morgan said

''yeah'' Eric said

''ERIC!'' Corey said

''well we have to go find him'' Topanga said

''hey look'' Eric said pointing

''what is it'' Elliot said

''Fee-nah Fee-he-hee-nah'' Eric said

They all locked up and saw Mr Feeny walking up the drive way

''This is Mr Feeny'' Riley and Elliot said at the same time

''Yeah it is'' Morgan said

''George what are you doing here did you lose something'' Amy said

''no but I think you did'' he said pointing back down to the drive way as Josh walked up

''Oh no'' Eric said

''Eric'' Josh said

''yeah hey buddy'' Eric said

''Eric come here'' Josh said

''No it's ok I'm fine here'' Eric said

''No really Eric come here'' Josh said walking closer to him

''nah its ok I'm fine here really Josh oh and you look great by the way'' Eric said

''ERIC'' Josh said before tackling him to the ground

''aren't you going to stop them'' Riley said

''we found its best to just leave them to it'' Allen said

''helps them sort out their own problems'' Amy said

''what about you Mr Fenny'' Elliot said

''oh after that one time I tried to split up Corey and Morgan I'm never going back'' Mr Fenny said

''do you still have the dreams'' Topanga said

''Every night'' Mr Feeny said

Finally Eric and Josh stopped fighting.

''Josh go get washed up then come out here'' Amy said

''yeah sure and oh I'm fine by the way'' Josh said

''Josh I'll find a band aid and some bandages ''Topanga said going inside with him

''well he seems happy'' Eric said

''you ran him over'' Elliot said

''Yeah but is he dead'' Eric said

''ok forget calling him Eric its now Crazy Uncle Eric'' Corey said

* * *

Farkle Zay and Maya were at Farkle's place playing monopoly when Elliot called

' _'_ _Hey how's the moving going nearly done'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _yeah we got here and they had already done everything'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _well I'm smashing Maya and Farkle in Monopoly'' Zay said_

 _''_ _are not'' Maya said_

 _''_ _Maya your almost bankrupt'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _I'm not bankrupt I just make bad decisions'' Maya said_

 _''_ _yeah and keep getting put in jail'' Zay said_

 _''_ _ha-ha very funny'' Maya said_

 _''_ _so anything interesting apart from moving happen'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _you wouldn't believe it'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _What'' Maya said_

 _''_ _My Uncle Eric ran over Josh' 'Elliot said_

 _''_ _WHAT is he ok'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _Yeah he's totally fine he actually just tackled Eric again so I guess he's feeling fine to'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _so you going to come round later'' Farkle said_

 _''_ _ahh nah I think I might chill out here for a bit'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _ok are you coming to school tomorrow'' Zay said_

 _''_ _yeah probably'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _hey Kayla's here by the way'' Maya said_

 _''_ _Oh Hey Kayla'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _Hi Elliot I love you so much'' Farkle said as he imitated Kayla_

 _''_ _is she really there'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _no but you sure sounded happy' 'Zay said_

 _''_ _wow last time I'm telling you my crush'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _your crush Whose your crush'' they heard Riley said_

 _''_ _Go to go guys'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _Bye'' They all said_

 _Phone Call Ended_

''oh yeah by the way I forgot to tell you guy I can't do soccer anymore'' Maya said

''why not'' Farkle said

''Because soccer practice is the same time as art'' Maya said

''really'' Zay said

''Yeah sorry guys'' Maya said

''Nah it's all good'' Farkle said

* * *

Riley and Elliot were sitting in the lounge room of The Matthews new House all of the adults were in the dining room talking and Riley and Elliot were waiting for Josh to get back from the hospital. Topanga took him their just so that they were sure nothing serious happened.

''So'' Elliot said

''what'' Riley said

''what do you mean what'' Elliot said

''I mean what as in you have that look on your face like you want to say something but you don't'' Riley said

''it's nothing just something'' Elliot said

''Tell me'' Riley said

''did you break up with Lucas'' Elliot said

''No Why'' Riley said

''remember when we went out for froyo'' Elliot said

''yeah'' Riley said

''well when I walked up to you, you were talking to that Charlie guy'' Elliot said

''yeah he's my friend and he was new and didn't have any friends'' Riley said

''funny how after being at school for only about a week he has somehow found his way to the popular table'' Elliot said

''what are you jealous'' Riley said

''no, no way'' Elliot said

''then what is it'' Riley said

''well you did seem like you were pretty cosy when I saw you'' Elliot said

''like I said were just friends'' Riley said

''well he did seem disappointed when he thought that we were together'' Elliot said

''Really'' Riley said

'' Riley don't'' Elliot said

''don't what'' Riley said

''hurt Lucas'' Elliot said

'' I wouldn't'' Riley said

''oh and on other thing I don't want to make it seem like I'm telling you what to do but don't tell Missy otherwise she will go tell everyone and you will really be done'' Elliot said

''I know'' Riley said

Elliot's phone started to ring.

''Who is it'' Riley said

''It's Kayla'' Elliot said

''well answer'' Riley said

''I can't '' Elliot said

''why not'' Riley said

''I mean I want to but I'm frozen I literally can't,you answer it'' Elliot said

''fine'' Riley said

 _''_ _Hello'' Riley said_

 _''_ _hello Elliot wow when Maya said you sound like a girl on the phone she really wasn't joking'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _no it's actually Riley'' Riley said_

 _''_ _Oh Sorry umm where's Elliot'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _Oh Elliot is….'' Riley said_

''In the bathroom'' Elliot mouthed

'' _He's in the bathroom'' Riley said_

 _''_ _ok well can you tell him I called'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _Yeah'' Riley said_

 _''_ _ok see ya at school tomorrow'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _Yeah bye'' Riley said_

 _''_ _Bye'' Kayla said_

 _Phone Call Ended_

''That was close'' Elliot said

''she wants to you call her back'' Riley said

''I'll see her tomorrow'' Elliot said

Riley did this massive gasp

''What'' Elliot said

''YOU LIKE HER!'' Riley Said

 _ **A/n just reminding you again I will only be updating on Saturdays. let me know anything you want to see happen**_


	6. Gang Meets The New Kid

**Chapter 6:**

''YOU LIKE HER'' Riley said

''what no I don't'' Elliot said

''that's why you wanted to call her to help with my cheerleading you wanted to talk to her'' Riley said

''Riley no'' Elliot said

''prove it then'' Riley said

''What'' Elliot said

''Call her back then'' Riley said

''fine'' Elliot said

 _"_ _Hello'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _Hey Kayla its Elliot'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _oh hey I tried calling you before'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _yeah sorry about that I was eating'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _Riley said you were in the bathroom'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _I was in the bathroom then I went to eat'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _ok'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _totally washing my hands in between'' Elliot said_

 _Kayla laughed_

''Ask her what's she's doing'' Riley said

 _''_ _So what are you up to'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _just working on a dance routine for cheerleading'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _oh speaking of cheerleading um Riley was having some trouble with it and was wondering if you could help her out'' Elliot said_

''Why did you say that'' Riley said

Elliot smiled

 _''_ _yeah sure that's fine I'd love to'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _you would that's great thankyou so much' 'Elliot said_

 _''_ _no problem'' Kayla said_

Elliot smiled

 _''_ _so what are you doing'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _I'm at my Grandparents house they moved today so I was helping them'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _that's cool are you close to them'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _yeah well I'm close to them but their kids my uncles and aunties are living here to and they around the same age as me so were all really close'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _yeah that's the same with me all of my cousins are the same age as me so were all really close'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _anyway I'll see you tomorrow at school'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _yeah sure'' Kayla said_

 _''_ _Bye'' Elliot said_

 _''_ _Bye'' Kayla said_

 _Phone Call Ended_

''see was that proof for you'' Elliot said

''yeah I guess it was'' Riley said

''told you'' Elliot said

''Proves that you like her'' Riley said

''who do you like'' Topanga said as she came up the drive way with Josh

''Josh'' Elliot and Riley said together

''hey guys'' Josh said

''so what did the doctors say'' Elliot said

''I just have bruising and scratches that's all nothing serious'' Josh said

''that's good'' Riley said

''well he's going to be trying out for the ice hockey team so much worse could happen'' Topanga said

''you play'' Riley said

''yeah I do'' Josh said

''I remember we used to go to some of your games '' Elliot said

''yeah that was when we were in the final'' Josh said

''well Riley Lucas plays doesn't he'' Topanga said

''ohh Riley who is Lucas'' Josh teased

''he's my boyfriend'' Riley said

''My niece has a boyfriend before I have a girlfriend'' Josh said

''what happened to Lacey, or Jess or Kate'' Elliot said listing Josh's previous girlfriends

''that story may take a while'' Josh said

''ok guys well sorry to ruin your fun but we have to get going it's getting late and you have school tomorrow'' Topanga said

''ugh school'' Elliot said

''come on it's not that bad'' Topanga said

''yes it is'' Josh Riley and Elliot all said together

''well to bad not let's get going we still have to pick up Auggie'' Topanga said

''come over again later'' Josh said

''Yeah we will'' Riley said

''hey why don't I just stay here tonight'' Elliot said

''not tonight Elliot your dad has to be at school early tomorrow and you have to come with him'' Topanga said

''ha-ha that sucks I get a day off tomorrow because of what Eric did'' Josh said

''that's so not fair'' Elliot and Riley said together.

''yeah try get mum to let you stay home'' Corey said coming out of the house

''she loves me more then she loves you'' Josh said

''whatever now Riley Elliot come inside and say goodbye to everyone'' Corey said

* * *

Maya Zay and Farkle were at school sitting at the table on the oval. Elliot had told them he was going to be coming early so they all decided to show up early however they were some of the few students that were there.

''tell me why we decided to get here so early'' Maya said yawning

''hey it was your idea'' Farkle said

''yeah I didn't think you would actually go along with it'' Maya said

''Next time I don't care what is going on Elliot can come to school by himself and wait for us'' Zay said

''I still can't get over what his uncle Eric did'' Farkle said

''What almost run over Josh'' Zay said

''classic Eric'' Maya said

''so what did you think about last night's episode of voltage'' Farkle said

''oh my gosh I think it was one of the best ones that they've had so far'' Maya said

''What about the part when Tess had to leave in the middle of her cheerleading performance to save the little boy'' Zay said

''they chose such good actors for the show'' Maya said

Elliot, Riley and Mr Matthews had arrived and none of Riley's friends were at school yet.

''ugh Missy's coming late'' Riley said

''Why'' Elliot said

''She's going out to breakfast with her dad'' Riley said

''so'' Elliot said

''so she's the first of my friends to get here and now I'm not going to have anyone to hang with for ages'' Riley said

''Hang with me'' Elliot said

''What a great idea'' Corey said

''and talk about what Kayla'' Riley teased

''no I mean hang out with me and the guys'' Elliot said

''I think I'll pass'' Riley said

''and be alone hey'' Elliot said

''Dad'' Riley said

''Yeah honey'' Corey said

''can I hang in your office'' Riley said

''usually I would say yes but I have a meeting with the principal in there and I'm sorry you can't be in there'' Corey said

''that sucks'' Riley said

''I'm sorry Riley but you are just going to have to hang out with Elliot's friends'' Corey said

''Ugh fine but I'm not talking to them'' Riley said

''Whatever lets go'' Elliot said

''have a good day'' Corey said

''not likely'' Riley said following after Elliot to the table where Maya Zay and Farkle were sitting

''Hey guys'' Elliot said sitting down.

''Hey'' Farkle said

''Finally decide to show up did ya'' Zay said

''hey I'm hungry you got any food'' Maya said

''It's nice to see you to guys'' Elliot said

Riley came up and sat next to Elliot texting on her phone

''Riley'' Zay asked

''Busy'' Riley said

''Riley be nice'' Elliot said

''you pretend you don't see me I pretend I don't see you'' Riley said

''wow ok whatever'' Maya said

''Good'' Riley said looking up from her phone

''so what were you talking about'' Elliot said

''Voltage'' Maya said

Riley rolled her eyes

''how good was the episode'' Elliot said

''so good man'' Zay said

''Tess is so pretty'' Maya said

''what do you think is going to happen in the next episode'' Farkle said

''well they kind of left it on a cliff hanger so I'm not sure'' Zay said

''do you think she will get with the guy'' Elliot said

''I hope not they don't really seem to be that great together and personally I think that she is way better suited to Jason'' Maya said

''that's what Josh was saying but if you think about it she has to end up with Garrison'' Farkle said

''Why'' Maya said

''because that how it always plays out'' Farkle said

''No way not this show'' Maya said

''is this really what you guys talk about'' Riley said not looking up from her phone

''What'' Zay said

Riley put down her phone

''you just talk about a show all day'' Riley said

''it's not any show its voltage'' Farkle said

''yeah the show about when a Cheerleader gets turned into a super hero after being struck by lightning'' Riley said

''you watch it'' Maya said

''no it's just all that Elliot talks about'' Riley said

''you don't know anything about the show'' Elliot said

''well lets figure this out from listening to you go on about his show I have figured out what is going to happen'' Riley said

''Enlighten us'' Farkle said

''well Tess is going to fall for Garrison but then after being with him for a while on a mission as Skyvolt she will see the truth about him and something will happen between them and Jason will end up saving her and possibly find out her secret'' Riley said

All their jaws dropped about how much Riley knew about the show.

''pretty simple'' Riley said resuming her texting

''well you know what I think'' Zay said

''yeah pretty sure I don't care'' Riley said

''Riley'' someone said from behind her

She turned to face them

''Charlie'' Riley said

''Riley what are you doing hanging out with these guys'' Charlie said

''ugh trust me I'm not'' Riley said

''oh really you could have fooled me'' Maya said

''Yeah pretty sure I don't want to hang out here'' Riley said

''you sure about that'' Elliot said

''positive. I'm a cheerleader and you are you'' Riley said

''yeah totally don't mix'' Charlie said

''yeah'' Riley said

''Come on Riley lets go some populars have arrived'' Charlie said

''Yes lets go'' Riley said before getting up and walking off

All of their phones buzzed

 _Riley. Matthews just ditched and Zay._ _Babineaux_ _to hang with popular kids. #TotallyCool. - Anonymous_

''well that's just great'' Zay said

''Yeah totally peachy'' Maya said

''look don't worry about it ok since when have we started to care what the cool kids think of us'' Elliot said

''Your right'' Farkle said

''I know I am not lets go inside its cold out here'' Elliot said

* * *

The first lesson was over and Elliot and Maya were walking out of their class.

 _OMG The new Guy is SO HOT! Anyone know who he is? - Missy Bradford_

''Hey guys'' Kayla said coming up to them

''Hey'' Maya said

Elliot didn't say anything and Maya nudged him in the stomach

''Oh yeah sorry hey kind of in my own world just then'' Elliot said

Kayla laughed

''so who is this new kid'' Maya said

''Don't know his name but I saw him and boy is he good looking'' Kayla said

''do you know what he's into'' Elliot said

''well he put his name down for Ice Hockey try outs'' Kayla said

''They already had them though'' Maya said

''yeah lots of the team were getting bad grades so they got pulled out of it and now the team is looking for new players'' Kayla said

''now I really want to see this kid'' Maya said

''well he's major eye candy trust me'' Kayla said

Maya laughed

''oh Elliot I almost forgot when does Riley want that help with the routine'' Kayla said

''I'll ask her'' Elliot said

''yeah just give her my number and tell her to call me'' Kayla said

''yeah sure'' Elliot said

''you got my number right'' Kayla said

''Yeah you called me last night remember'' Elliot said

''oh yeah right sorry'' Kayla said

''wait you two called each other last night'' Maya said

''Yeah why'' Elliot said

''no reason'' Maya said with a smile on her face

''oh my gosh Maya it's him'' Kayla said showing her as the new kid walked past

''Elliot'' The new kid said

''Josh'' Elliot said before giving him a hug

''surprise'' Josh said

''what are you doing here'' Elliot said

''oh yeah I forgot to tell you I come here now'' Josh said

''so you're the new kid everyone has been talking about'' Elliot said

''that's me'' Josh said

''this is so cool'' Elliot said

''wait you two know each other'' Kayla said

''oh yeah sorry umm Josh this is my friend Kayla, Kayla this is my uncle Josh '' Elliot said

''Hey'' Josh said

''Hi'' Kayla said

''and you already know Maya'' Elliot said

''how you going'' Josh said

'Yeah good but what about you I heard about Eric'' Maya said

''ahh you know nothing to serious'' Josh said

''oh man you have got not no idea how good its gonna be to have you here'' Elliot said

''I know right'' Josh said

''wait till Riley finds out'' Elliot said

''I know I saw her she was freaking out'' Josh said

''Figures'' Elliot said

''anyway sorry but I got to run, have to go find Corey'' Josh said before leaving

''I got one word for you. Wow as if you didn't tell me you knew him'' Kayla said

''there's lots of stuff he hasn't told you'' Maya said

''What'' Kayla said

''nothing nothing she said nothing'' Elliot said putting his hand over her mouth

''ok'' Kayla said

''Maya don't you have that painting you need to do'' Elliot said

''What painting'' Maya said looking at Elliot

Elliot gave her a look

''Oh right yeah I do catch ya later guys'' Maya said before leaving.

 ** _A/n so Josh has officially arrived let me know what you think so far and who he should hang out with. also If you get where the Voltage idea has come from it will play a part in the story so look out for it._**


	7. Gang Meets Try Outs

_**A/n so a couple of you have figured out something that I'm trying to incorporate into this story it has to do with another show. if you haven't figured it out that's fine. I'll explain it in more detail later but right now keep your eyes peeled**_

 **Chapter 7:**

Elliot and Josh were at the schools ice rink waiting for the tryouts to start for the Hockey team.

 _Ok Everyone I would just like to make sure everyone is being nice to the new student we have his name is Josh Matthews and he apparently knows riley and elliot so please if you see him share the niceness- Missy. Bradford_

''Hey Elliot'' Josh said looking at his phone.

''yeah'' Elliot said

''How do I turn off these messages'' Josh said

''What messages'' Elliot said

''well I've been getting messages from people at school and I didn't even give out my number to anyone yet'' Josh said

''well Josh may I be the first to invite you to the John Quincy Adams Feed'' Elliot said

''the what now'' Josh said

''the John Quincy Adams feed'' Elliot said

''Just because you say it again doesn't mean I understand it anymore'' Josh said

''it's this thing the school has you can post messages and videos on it. The teachers initially designed it for school and educational purposes but the students kind of took over and turned it into this social media kind of thing'' Elliot said

''so it's basically a social media for Students'' Josh said

''you got it'' Elliot said

''ok but who is Missy she keeps sending me messages'' Josh said

''Missy is the head cheerleader and Riley's friend she personally hates me and my friends'' Elliot said

''so why does she have an interest in me'' Josh said

''well she probably thinks your cute'' Elliot said

''yeah well read some of the messages she has sent'' Josh said giving Elliot his phone

''Hey Josh I'm Missy, Hey Josh I heard your new at school and thought it would be cool if you hang out with me if you want to of cause, Hey Josh I heard you know Riley and Elliot Both of us are really close were so going to get on,'' Elliot said reading out what she sent

''see'' Josh said

''Umm wow'' Elliot said

''Wow is that all you got check out this picture '' Josh said

''What is that'' Elliot said

''here's what she said Hey Josh sorry accidentally sent you a photo of my leg oops'' Josh said

''well that's nice'' Elliot joked

''dude she's creepy'' Josh said

''yeah she posts lots of stuff like that'' Elliot said

''well does Riley do stuff like that because I might have to become the over protective disapproving Uncle'' Josh said

''Nah don't worry she just sends messages to her friends'' Elliot said

''what do other girls post then'' Josh said

''like who'' Elliot said

''I don't know the girls here, oh what about Maya what does she put up'' Josh said

''she just sends memes and talks about Voltage'' Elliot said

''WAIT!'' Josh said

''What'' Elliot said

''Maya Watches Voltage'' Josh said

''yeah why'' Elliot said

''wow she's the first girl I know that watches that show'' Josh said

''She's obsessed'' Elliot said

''didn't think a girl would watch that kind of stuff'' Josh said

''I wouldn't say that to her'' Elliot said

''What'' Josh said

''Anything about girls doing stuff or not being able to do stuff the guys do'' Elliot said

''Why'' Josh said

''She's a total Feminist'' Elliot said

''really'' Josh said

''Yeah one time we told her she kicked like a girl and she didn't talk to us for 2 weeks'' Elliot said

''how did you fix it'' Josh said

''we called the whole school to the assembly hall and did a performance where we embarrassed ourselves but she forgave us in the end'' Elliot said

''who is us'' Josh said

''Me, Farkle and Zay'' Elliot said

''if she wasn't with you guys who did she hang out with then'' Josh said

''I don't know she never told us and before you ask yes we tried to ask her so many times'' Elliot said

''wow so I guess I should never bring up anything like that in front of her'' Josh said

''Probably best'' Elliot said

* * *

''I'm really not liking science'' Maya said

''why not it's great'' Farkle said

''well that's because you get it all'' Zay said

''I mean come on why do I need to know how a cell divides it just does'' Maya said

''it's interesting'' Farkle said

Maya and Zay looked at him and both said'' Who are you''

''I especially hate the tests'' Maya said

''why'' Farkle said

''hey guys can I borrow some ice please'' Someone said

The three of them all looked up from their papers

''Lucas'' Zay said

''see that's exactly what I'm talking about'' Maya said pointing to him

''what'' Lucas said

''well like I was telling the guys before, I was taking the science test and one of the questions was briefly describe what hard water is'' Maya said

''easy there are two different types there is soft water and hard water you just have to elaborate on it, we learnt about it last week'' Farkle said

''what did you put'' Zay said

''Ice'' Maya said

''classic Maya'' Lucas said

''what score did you get for the question'' Farkle said

'' The teacher put funny, See me after class with a big 0 next to it'' Maya said

''well that's not as bad as what Elliot put on his'' Zay said

''What did he do'' Lucas said

''the question was at which point do chromosomes line up in the middle of the cell'' Zay said

''what did he write'' Farkle said

''it's a secret'' Zay said

''really he wrote that gosh could anyone really not think up of a better answer only he could think of something like that'' Lucas said

''actually he copied the answer from me'' Maya said

''Well this is awkward'' Lucas said

''come on Huckle Berry as if you never put a maybe not so right answer'' Maya said

''nope'' Lucas said

''that's a total lie'' Zay said

''oh what did he write'' Farkle said

''I remember back in Texas one of the questions was what is the strongest force on earth'' Zay said

''Shh'' Lucas said

''no say it I wanna know what he wrote'' Maya said

''Love'' Zay said

Farkle and Maya lost it and started laughing.

''wow really'' Farkle said

''I'm sorry I underestimated you cowboy maybe you do have a wild streak'' Maya said

''yeah I think I'm going to take this ice to go'' Lucas said

''Hey before you go Lucas'' Maya said

''Yeah'' Lucas said

''aren't you meant to be at ice Hockey Tryouts'' Maya said

''yeah aren't you like the captain of the team or something'' Farkle said

''yeah well I don't have to be there for the tryouts just the practice and besides all of the cheerleaders are there and yeah'' Lucas said

''What's so bad about the cheerleaders'' Maya said

''nothing there's just only a few I like'' Lucas said

''like Riley'' Zay said

''Yeah'' Lucas said

''Elliot was surprisingly proud of her'' Maya said

''Yeah oh and tell Elliot I say good luck'' Lucas said

''Good Luck for what'' Farkle said

''he didn't tell you'' Lucas said

''tell us what'' Zay said

''He is going to try out for the ice hockey team with Josh'' Lucas said

Maya Farkle and Zay's Eyes went wide open

''this is the part where we go right'' Zay said

''you bet'' Maya said

'' I've never walked out of class maybe we should just wait until class is finished'' Farkle said

''and wait for tryouts to be over'' Maya said

''she's right if we're going to do this it has to be now'' Zay said

''Wow you guys make me bad'' Farkle said

''so does that mean you're coming'' Maya said

''I'm in'' Farkle said

''yes that's what we like to hear'' Zay said

''Hey Lucas want to come'' Farkle said

''I umm ahh umm'' Lucas said

''no pressure we understand you don't want to be seen with unpopulars'' Maya said

''no that's not it'' Lucas said

''no no its fine its ok we get it'' Maya said

''No I'll come'' Lucas said

''great lets go'' Maya said

''has anyone ever told you you're really good at getting your own way'' Lucas said

''please it's my super power and your just weak'' Maya said

* * *

''ok so everyone come on the ice'' Coach said

''this is it'' Josh said as he and Elliot moved out onto the ice

''ok now I want you to all got around the outside of the rink and slowly skate'' Coach said

''Hey Boys'' The cheerleading team said as they came onto the ice

''What are they doing here'' Josh said

''They have cheerleaders on the field when they play so they are probably just trying to get us used to them'' Elliot said

''ok let's bring it back into the middle'' Coach said

''woo go boys'' Missy squealed

''ok so now what we are going to do is a little time trial there are going to be beeping noises and you have to get from one side of the rink to the other before the next beep comes'' Coach said

''How long does it go for'' one of the boys asked

''it goes until we reach the level of speed we are looking for'' coach said

''and if we don't make it by the beep'' Josh said

''then you drop out or I ask you to leave but you can try out again next time tryouts come along'' Coach said

''are you any good at this'' Elliot asked Josh

''guess I'll have to find out'' Josh said

''ok all go to my left and I'll start the beeps'' coach said

As the beeps continued the boys raced down the rink and as the beeps became faster the more boys were dropping out.

''Josh I can't do this'' Elliot said

''yes you can come on don't give up yet'' Josh said encouraging Elliot to keep going.

''ok and stop'' coach said

Maya, Farkle, Zay and Lucas walked into the hockey gym and sat down in the stands.

''hey lets go up to the viewing office where the mic is'' Zay said

''great plan'' Farkle said following Zay up with Maya and Lucas

''ok now everyone come to the middle and catch your breath'' Coach said

''so how did we do'' Elliot said

''well congratulations you are all onto the second round'' Coach said

''Hello John Quincy Adams Hockey Tryout team we are your four hosts today'' Zay said

''whose up there'' Coach yelled

''Get down get down'' Lucas yelled as they all ducked under the table.

''Gardner go check whats going on up there'' Coach yelled

''got it coach'' Charlie said

In the mad rush to duck under the table Maya tripped on the leg of the table and fell of top of Lucas and they both started laughing.

''what's going on over there'' Zay said

''nothing'' Maya said as she started to get up

''Maya what are you doing stay down'' Farkle said pushing her back down onto Lucas

''well this is awkward'' Lucas said

''totally not what I thought was going to happen to me today'' Maya said

''don't worry you weigh the amount of like a labradoodle'' Lucas said

''thankyou finally someone agrees with me'' Maya said

''or a goat'' Lucas said

Maya started laughing

''What is this'' someone said from the door as they were taking a picture

''Charlie it's not what it looks like'' Maya said rolling off Lucas

''I think it's exactly what it looks like'' Charlie said

''no it's really not were just here to encourage Josh and Elliot'' Zay said

''ok so I guess I'll leave you guys to it then'' Charlie said before walking off with a smile on his face

''ok let's go'' Farkle said

''and were back here to give a special shout out to Joshua and Elliot Matthews'' Maya said

''what the'' Josh and Elliot said looking up to the viewing office

''anything you want to say Matthews'' Coach asked

''nope'' Elliot said

Then a disco ball came down and music started playing

''Charlie who is up there'' Coach said

''you'll soon find out'' Charlie said

''ok HEY NO DANCING'' Coach yelled to the try out team

''what now'' Josh said

''well I guess that the tryouts have been compromised'' Coach said

''Comprimised'' Elliot asked

''Yes so I will post the results on the Pe Board and you can check it if you name is on the board you got in if not please try again next time'' Coach said

''Thankyou'' Everyone's said as they left the ice

Farkle, Zay, Maya and Lucas came down from the viewing office

''your guys that was totally'' Elliot said

''hilarious great job guys'' Josh said cutting in

''ok it was pretty funny with the lights and music and all'' Elliot said

''so the most important thing'' Farkle said

''which is'' Josh said

''Did you get in'' Maya said

'' the results will be posted on the Pe Board'' Elliot said

''Fingers Crossed'' Zay said

 ** _A/n so I thought I'd make it a little interesting and add in a little Lucaya in this chapter let me know what you thought and what you would like to see next. Also some of you have Pm me asking for a Q &A and I thought it was a great idea so any questions you have please ask and i'll answer all of these at the end of the next chapter :)_**


	8. Gang Meets Picures

**_A/n ok so what lots of you have been asking is why I am not including the things you ask for. I am including them but I am writing ahead of what I am updating. E.g. by the time you are reading this chapter I will be writing about 5 chapters ahead so it is ahead of what you see so the changes will occur I promise._**

 **Chapter 8:**

''Hey Girls'' Missy began ''How are we all''

''Better now you here'' Grace said

''Hey Missy How was Paris'' Riley asked

''oh my gosh it was great I did so much shopping and bought like a whole new wardrobe'' Missy Explained

''well I'm still loving the stuff you got me'' Riley added

''well after looking at your wardrobe I felt sorry for you and knew that you needed new clothes asap, because I wouldn't want you looking like Abigail would I'' Missy teased

''Hey'' Abigail Hissed

''honey didn't you listen to me when I told you to cut out the sugar I mean you're on the cheer team and if you're looking like that then what's that say about us'' Missy lectured

''come on Missy that's going a bit far isn't it'' Kayla interrupted

''ok whatever look all us girls will go on a diet so you don't feel like you're struggling'' Missy declared

''your such a good friend'' Abigail said

''honey I already know that'' Missy stated

Kayla gave Missy a fake smile

''Riley walk with me'' Missy said

* * *

''Charlie'' Lucas shouted as he ran over to meet him

''catch ya later guys'' Charlie said as he went to meet Lucas

''So how's life treating you'' Lucas asked

''ahh you know same old same old'' Charlie said

''anything interesting going on today'' Lucas asked

''umm well actually a few of us are planning on missing the last period and going out to a movie or something'' Charlie confessed

''so your all ditching'' Lucas said surprised

''hey don't get all caught up on it is not big deal it's not like you've never done it before'' Charlie declared

''let me guess since Missy got back she's controlling everyone again'' Lucas guessed

''actually it was Riley's Idea'' Charlie corrected

''Riley'' Lucas repeated

''yeah she's so cool I didn't think she'd do something like this but then I guess everyone has secrets'' Charlie said looking up at Lucas

''I feel like you think I have a secret'' Lucas admitted

''I don't know do you'' Charlie questioned

''depends on what you think I'm hiding'' Lucas added

''I don't know maybe the fact that your cheating on Riley'' Charlie accused

''your crazy man'' Lucas snapped

''all I know is that you don't deserve someone like Riley'' Charlie declared

''when did this idea start to come onto your head'' Lucas asked

''it's not an idea its truth and I realised it when I came up to the viewing office yesterday and saw Maya on top of you'' Charlie answered

''that was nothing she fell'' Lucas said

''and didn't get off'' Charlie added

''look there is nothing going on between us'' Lucas argued

''well I think others would say differently'' Charlie said pulling out his phone and showing it to Lucas

Lucas took the phone and looked at it. His eyes widened and he turned and ran

''bye'' Charlie yelled

* * *

Missy and Riley were in the bathroom talking and fixing up their makeup

''oh my gosh you can't even begin to imagine how much Haley is annoying me'' Missy complained

''I thought she was your best friend'' Riley asked

''well she was but then she's all like 'take me to Paris with you' and I was thinking like yeah maybe then she started getting all needy always texting my about her troubles, and I'm like girl if you have problems talk to one of the guys about it because they like hearing about girls with problems and I meant it as a total joke'' Missy explained

''as if she couldn't see that'' Riley started

'' I know right so anyway then she was all like talking to Jake and Kyle as if their her guys and I'm like back off, so then we had this big fight and her mum called my dad and just went off at him'' Missy added

''oh my gosh really what did he say'' Riley asked

''he just gave me his credit card and told me to be nice to her and go buy myself something'' Missy answered

''your dad is so cool I mean mine won't let me do anything he won't even let me go out when Elliot's friends are over'' Riley complained

''oh that must suck so much'' Missy said

''You have no idea'' Riley agreed

''you know what I realised Elliot would be so much cooler if he was friends with the cool people but instead he chooses to be friends with Maya Farkle and Zay'' Missy implied

''umm I'm sorry but how would Elliot be considered cool'' Riley asked

''If you think about it since Josh has come here he is super-hot and if you are around him you are considered cool because he is suddenly all popular. So if Elliot hangs out with Josh and The Hockey Team he would be so popular'' Missy answered

''I never thought of that. But don't get your hopes up on that happening'' Riley added

''why not'' Missy asked

''well since Lucas and I ditched them to hang out with you Elliot grew really close to Maya and wouldn't leave her'' Riley confessed

''Does Elliot like Maya'' Missy shouted

''What eww no I'd know'' Riley assured

''too bad because they would be a cute couple because they both look cute together and there just the right height for each other'' Missy explained

''I don't want to imagine a world where my brother would like Maya'' Riley debated

Just as Riley said that Maya walked through the door

''Speak of the Devil'' Missy sneered

''wow that's a nice cake you baked Missy oh wait that's your makeup'' Maya said

''you think your so cool do you, because you won't ever be like us'' Riley snickered

''good that's what I hope wouldn't happen to me'' Maya agreed

Riley rolled her eyes.

''Don't you have some friends you should be getting to, oh wait you don't have any'' Missy teased

Maya turned around and walked away

''wow loser much'' Riley Hissed

''I know I'm so jealous of her hair though it's always perfect without here even doing anything to it'' Missy scoffed

''no one notices she probably won't even get a boyfriend until she's sixty'' Riley added

''I'm not so sure about that'' Missy replied

''what do you mean'' Riley asked

''Charlie showed me this he didn't want me to tell you because he was worried about your feelings isn't he sweet'' Missy replied

''show me'' Riley asked

Missy showed Riley her phone and Riley's expression on her face changed instantly to anger.

* * *

Zay, Farkle, Elliot and Josh were sitting on a table on the oval outside.

''have you gone to the P.E. board yet'' Farkle wondered

''Yeah'' Zay Added

''Why'' Elliot asked

'' duh to see if you got into ice hockey'' Farkle Answered

''after what you did yesterday I'm surprised the tryouts weren't canceled'' Josh admitted

''Hey it was all Zay's idea to do that I just went along with it'' Farkle confessed

''well Elliot should we tell them the results'' Josh asked

''I think we should'' Elliot answered

''We both got in guess they needed our super skills'' Josh bragged

''that's so good'' Farkle said

''Yeah congratulations, hey by the way if you need any help with balance take up ballet'' Zay said

''yeah sorry I'll pass' Elliot said

''Hey has anyone seen Maya today'' Josh asked

''No why'' Elliot asked

''is this about'' Farkle started

''The Thing'' Josh added

''Yeah'' Farkle finished

''what thing'' Elliot asked

''Haven't you seen it, dude its all over school'' Zay said

''can someone just tell me'' Elliot asked

''Here'' Josh said showing him his phone

''oh come on this has to be fake'' Elliot explained

''yeah its not dude'' Farkle said

''does she know'' Elliot asked

''that's what I wondered'' Josh said

''I haven't seen her today'' Farkle added

''no there she is act cool'' Zay said

''What's up goofballs'' Maya joked as she walked up to the table and sat down

''hey'' Everyone said back not making eye contact with her

''ok what's going on'' Maya asked

''you have really pretty hair today'' Josh said

''yeah'' Elliot added

''Totally'' Farkle said

''What shampoo do you use'' Zay asked

Everyone looked at Zay

''What so it's ok for him to talk about her hair but as soon as beauty products come into it, it is considered weird, unbelievable'' Zay said

''so what were you talking about'' Maya said

No one answered her

''fine don't say anything'' Maya said taking out her phone

''No what are you doing'' Josh asked

''Check the JQA Feed'' Maya said

''No'' Elliot shouted taking her phone and throwing it across the grass

''What is wrong with you'' Maya Yelled

''nothing so how's your day been'' Elliot asked

''Ok can someone please tell me what's going on'' Maya shouted as she stood up

No one made eye contact with her

''wow some great friends you are'' Maya declared as she started to walk away

''Maya wait'' Elliot said stopping her

''What'' Maya hissed

''Come sit down we'll tell you'' Elliot said

Maya turned back around and sat back at the table

''something was posted about you on the JQA Feed'' Elliot started

''Yeah so what stuff gets put on there about me all the time'' Maya started

''Let me finished, it was a picture '' Elliot continued

''and what was this picture of'' Maya asked

''Show her'' Elliot demanded

Josh gave Maya his phone and Maya's eyes widened

 _*Picture* Maya Laying on top of Lucas in the Viewing office_

 _Maya and Lucas were seen frolicking together in the viewing office yesterday. I can't believe Lucas would cheat of his girlfriend . I however totally understand Maya doing it though trying to get back at Riley for ditching her to find new friends- Charlie_

''Does Riley know it's not what it looks like'' Maya asked

''I don't know what it meant to look like but it looks pretty bad'' Elliot stated

''what actually happened'' Farkle asked

''Remember when we were all in the viewing office going there to cheer on Josh and Elliot at the tryouts, well when we had to duck I tripped on the leg of the desk and fell on top of him that was it nothing else happened'' Maya explained

''oh yeah I remember that now'' Zay said

''Do you think Riley knows'' Maya asked

''I'm almost one hundred percent sure'' Josh answered

''How do you know'' Maya asked

''Because here she comes'' Josh replied

Maya turned around and saw Riley marching down towards her

''Riley it's not what you think'' Maya pleaded

''Not what I think tell me what I am supposed to be thinking, it wasn't enough you stole my brother from me now you're going after my boyfriend'' Riley said

''Riles I-'' Maya started

''Riles, RILES, NO YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT'' Riley Yelled

''yeah we should probably leave them to it I feel like they have a long talk ahead'' Farkle suggested

''yeah'' The others agreed and left

''Riley will you just listen'' Maya asked

''no you don't get to talk or call me Riles or do anything we used to not after what you did to me'' Riley yelled

''What I did to you what about what you did to me you know the reason all of this started'' Maya yelled

''I made my own choice'' Riley yelled

''Yeah well I'm sorry but that didn't only affect you it affected me more than anyone'' Maya yelled

''What are we even fighting about'' Riley cried

''I don't know anymore'' Maya answered

''Riley'' Lucas yelled as he ran up to her

''No Lucas stay away from me you don't get to talk to me none of you do'' Riley cried

''Riley wait'' Lucas begged

''No Lucas were over and Maya I don't want to see you at me house anymore, I don't want to see any of you ever again'' Riley said as tears fell from her eyes.

''Riley'' Lucas cried watching her leave.

''Lucas I'm so sorry'' Maya said as tears formed in her eyes.

''you know what Maya umm… I think it's maybe just best if we went back to not talking'' Lucas suggested

''Why just because of some rumor'' Maya asked

''It's not just some rumor Maya, this is my life Riley just dumped me and I'm going to be known as the school cheat'' Lucas confessed

''I promise Riley will calm down I've known her, her whole life she will talk to you again and once she sees the truth she will learn that you're not a cheat'' Maya said

''How do you know'' Lucas asked

''Because I know Riley'' Maya answered

''not popular Riley'' Lucas added

''no but I know that she is the same girl I have known my whole life and she hasn't and will not ever change'' Maya answered

''I don't know why I believe you but I do'' Lucas confessed

''I promise everything will be ok'' Maya said giving him a hug

''you know what we better not hug. Stop the rumors spreading further'' Lucas suggested

''your right'' Maya agreed pulling out of the hug

''Bye Maya'' Lucas said

Maya smiled at him and watched as he turned away.

Maya looked at her phone after it went off and rolled her eyes.

 _Love Leader board_

 _Riley & Lucas - OVER_

 _Maya & Lucas - Crushes._

 ** _A/n some of you wanted Rucas some wanted Lucaya I still haven't decided what I'm going to do so I'm open to all possibilities someone gave me this really great one about Missy which I though was cool. Also I'm lost with names for more characters so please leave some boy names and girl names that I can use in the story and Teacher names to please and I'll pick some out and put them in the story._**

 ** _Q &A:_**

 **When is the close friendship of joshaya gonna start?**

I have been working on writing that in and it will be coming up in a few chapters

 **Will Charlie use the photo to break up Riley and Lucas to get Riley?**

well he has already used the photo to break them up so who knows if they will get together

 **How old are they?**

I'm thinking 16-17

 **What are the parings for this?**

lots have been asking for Rucas, Lucaya, Joshaya, Riley and Charlie and Elliaya so i'll try include them

 **Which paring is the end game?**

Still deciding.

 **How long is this story going to go for?**

Hopefully at least 50 chapters

 **What days do you update?**

I've answered this a couple times but i'll say it again I update Saturdays Australian time

Thankyou for all your questions i'll do another one soon


	9. Gang Meets Australia

_**A/n so I was really bored and thought I might surprise you guys with a early update hope you like it Happy Friday**_

 **Chapter 9:**

Maya was walking down the hallway to her house, she opened the door and heard her mum on the phone.

''Yes thankyou, that would be great'' Katy said on the phone

''hey mum'' Maya whispered

''yes ok bye thankyou'' Katy said

''so who was that'' Maya asked

Katy squealed

''Mum what's wrong'' Maya asked as she ran over to her

''oh Maya baby this is the greatest day ever'' Katy burst out

''Mum I've never seen you this happy did you win the lottery or something'' Maya joked

''no I got a call back for an acting position I tried out for'' Katy squealed

''Mum that's fantastic'' Maya said giving her a hug

''this is what I've always wanted baby, and now my chance has finally arrived'' Katy announced

''so when is it'' Maya asked

''when is what'' Katy replied

''the call back when is it' Maya asked

''it's on Thursday at twelve'' Katy answered

''that's so good I'm really happy for you mum'' Maya congratulated

''there is one thing'' Katy added

''you can't take me to school that day its fine'' Maya said

''no it's not that'' Katy replied

''what your nervous aren't you'' Maya asked

''no'' Katy answered

''then what is it'' Maya asked

''it's umm… It's in Australia'' Katy said

''WHAT'' Maya yelled

''no I know I can't leave you alone I'll call them back and say I can't do it'' Katy added picking up the phone

''no mum you're going to that audition and you're going to get the part and you're not going to worry about me' 'Maya said

''Maya no, leave you at home alone I could never do that'' Katy answered

''mum the audition is Thursday you can leave for the flight tomorrow morning get there that night then stay Wednesday have the audition Thursday and come back home Thursday night getting here Friday'' Maya babbled

''and who is going to look after you'' Katy asked

''I can look after myself and plus it would only be for a few days'' Maya answered

''I got it'' Katy boomed

''what'' Maya asked

''I know exactly who can take care of you'' Katy beamed with a smile on her face.

Maya knew exactly who she was talking about

''No. NO I refuse there is no way I'm staying with them nope not happening not in a million years'' Maya yelled

''come on Maya would it really be that bad to stay with them'' Katy asked

''no it would be worse than bad. Think of the worst thing ever times it by a million and that's not even close to it'' Maya answered

''Maya'' Katy said

''I'm not going'' Maya declared.

''ok listen I'm going to give them a call and you're going to stay there, end of story'' Katy said

* * *

''Oh that's fantastic Katy congratulations'' Topanga said

''What's going on'' Riley asked

''Don't know'' Corey said

'' what about Maya is she coming with you because she could stay here is she wants she can stay in Riley's room with her we have the space, ok well yes that should be fine we can defiantly figure something out, ok, good luck, ok good bye'' Topanga said hanging up the phone

''Who was that'' Corey asked

''oh it was just Katy'' Topanga replied

''what did she want'' Riley asked

''oh she was offered an audition for acting role in Australia so she was letting me know she wasn't going to be for work this week'' Topanga answered

''Mummy'' Auggie asked

''Yes Auggie'' Topanga answered

''where's Australia'' Auggie asked

''take a guess'' Topanga replied

''is it near the ice cream store on the corner of the block'' Auggie guessed

Riley burst out laughing

''Riley'' Corey growled

''Sorry'' Riley giggled

''Auggie Australia is a country far away over the ocean'' Topanga said

''does it have people and any animals'' auggie guessed

''yes it does it has lots of people and lots of animals like koala bears and kangaroos'' Topanga explained

''can we go there'' Auggie asked

''maybe for a holiday'' Corey said

''yes'' Auggie chirped

''Riley where's your brother'' Corey asked

''he's with Josh'' Riley answered

''did they call you to join'' Corey said

''they had ice hockey practice'' Riley replied

''he made the team'' Corey said

''yeah didn't you hear him come home all excitedly it was the same day I broke up with Lucas'' Riley responded

''how you feeling about that anyway'' Topanga asked

''it was a week ago mum'' Riley stated

''ok just checking'' Topanga added

''that's why he was in such a good mood he even did his history homework and everything'' Corey remembered

''Elliot doing homework, what is happening to the world'' Auggie yelled

''Auggie'' Topanga said sternly

''sorry mummy'' Auggie said

''I know you are'' Topanga said kissing him.

''I have something to say'' Riley declared

''take the floor'' Corey responded

''Hey Family'' Josh and Elliot greeted as they walked through the door

''My Brotha'' Corey Greeted

''My Brotha'' Josh greeted back as they hugged

''mum do we have food'' Elliot asked

''the fridge'' Topanga said pointing to it

''yeah but what food'' Elliot questioned

''Your Elliot you will eat anything'' Riley declared

''that's right yesterday you had a peanut butter and tomato sandwich'' Corey added

''I taught him how to eat sandwiches in style'' Josh said

''Josh you eat all the crusts off your bread and save the middle bite for last'' Topanga mentioned

''that's because all the spread is in the middle'' Josh declared

''Whatever it still tasted good'' Elliot insisted

''Katy got an audition in Australia'' Auggie said

''that's for reminding me Auggie anyway as I was saying there is no way no day that I would ever let Maya stay in the same room as me'' Riley declared

''Maya staying over'' Auggie questioned

''NO'' riley yelled

''Riley'' Corey yelled

''Mum'' Riley yelled

''Voltage'' Josh asked

''My room lets go bring anything from the fridge you can'' Elliot declared

''Josh'' Topanga yelled

''It was Elliot's idea for the food'' Josh yelled

''food'' Elliot yelled

''Auggie'' Auggie yelled

* * *

Maya and Farkle were at school before it was started and were in the art room talking and Farkle was watching Maya as she was doing her painting.

''hey tell you mum congratulations from me and that I hope she gets the part'' Farkle said

''yeah don't worry I will'' Maya said

''hey so since your home alone why don't we have a sleepover like we always used to'' Farkle suggested

''I remember those sleepovers getting pretty intense'' Maya replied

''how'' Farkle asked

''umm let me think how about when we used to do those fake weddings and get married to each other'' Maya answered

''or the wedding we had in middle school'' Farkle added

''you know what I find funny'' Maya asked

''what'' Farkle replied

''how you thought you were the best kisser ever'' Maya joked

''ok I was like seven'' Farkle defended

''you were cute'' Maya teased

''yeah well don't expect to be getting hitched anytime soon'' Farkle said

''I think the last time we kissed was like last year'' Maya said

''it was the school play'' Farkle Growled

Maya laughed

''anyway about the sleepover I can't do it I'm not staying at home mum organized for me to stay with someone'' Maya said

''Who'' Farkle asked

''remember the second guest we had at one of our wedding'' Maya asked

''Not her'' Farkle yelled

''yep no'' Maya confessed

''No way'' Farkle said

''Good old Aunty Claire'' Maya revealed

''when was the last time you saw her'' farkle asked

''at a family gathering at Grammy's house that was years ago though the last time I spoke to her was a few weeks ago'' Maya answered

''who knows she may be different now I mean we were young when we saw her'' Farkle suggested

''yeah but she always treats me like a kid'' Maya confessed

''just show her you're not a kid and if anything bad happens then play it cool and blame it on your cousins'' Farkle joked

''I can't'' Maya said

''Why not'' Farkle asked

''remember all her kids are off in college and around the world'' Maya replied

''really'' Farkle asked

''Yeah Sarah lives in California and Charles is at university training to be an architect'' Maya said

''so they don't live at home'' farkle asked

''Nope'' Maya replied

''why wouldn't you just stay with your aunty Nora'' Farkle asked

''mum planned it all so I didn't get a say'' Maya said

''she's the one with the twins isn't she'' Farkle asked

''Yeah'' Maya replied

''where do they live again'' Farkle asked

''they live in Evanston'' Maya replied

''oh yeah'' farkle remembered

''hey so what ended up going down with you and Lucas after we left'' Farkle asked

''well Riley broke up with him'' Maya said

''Really'' Farkle exclaimed

''yeah and she told me not to talk to her or go over her house again'' Maya explained

''does Elliot know'' Farkle asked

''I haven't told him but I know riley she didn't really mean it, plus I don't want to tell him about it and get into this massive thing'' Maya said

''did Lucas say anything'' Farkle questioned

''he just went on about how we shouldn't talk anymore and I told him it was a load of rubbish and he agreed so were still talking'' Maya answered

''hey Maya can I ask you something'' Farkle asked

''Sure'' Maya agreed

''but you have to promise not to say anything or get angry and I also won't tell anyone what you tell me'' Farkle promised

''are you going to ask me yet'' Maya frustratingly said

''ok here goes. Do you like anyone'' Farkle asked

''what'' Maya questioned

''do you like anyone'' Farkle repeated

''ok well I didn't but I've been talking with someone lately and I feel like it's too soon to tell but I might be getting feeling for them. But I'm not sure so don't say anything'' Maya confessed

''who is it'' Farkle asked

''I still think it's too soon to tell but if these feeling change then I'll tell you'' Maya replied

''I know how to get it out of you'' Farkle grinned

''how'' Maya ordered

''banana's'' Farkle announced

Maya's smile dropped

''Mr Farkle Minkus if you even come close to me with a banana in your hand I will make sure I burn all your textbooks'' Maya declared

''Bring it on'' Farkle joked

''but I'll burn them in your locker'' Maya teased

''you wouldn't'' Farkle shouted

''wouldn't what'' Elliot said walking through the art room door

''nothing at all. Umm hey so ahh what are umm you doing here ahh wait no it's a school of cause you can be here you look like umm you like you are, you came from hockey right yeah umm cool so ahh umm yumm lettuce'' Maya blabbed as she ate

''umm Maya'' Elliot asked

''yeah'' Maya replied

''your umm you're eating paper towel'' Elliot laughed

Maya looked down in her hands and found the paper towel she bit into, she dropped it

''anyway so ahh what are you doing here'' Maya asked

''checking to see if my diary is here'' Elliot said looking around the room

''Yep here it is'' Maya said handing it to Elliot.

As Elliot reached for it his hand touched Maya's and she pulled her hand back dropping the diary

''sorry'' Maya apologised

''what's wrong with you today'' Elliot asked

''you know it's just a morning'' Maya said as they both leaned down to pick up the diary they touched hands again and Maya pretended to sneeze

''Bless you'' Elliot said

''Thanks'' Maya replied

They both stood up

''ugh my nose is so runny'' Maya said wiping it

''here have a tissue'' Elliot said passing her one

''Thanks'' Maya said taking the tissue

''anyway good chat see you guys after hockey practise'' Elliot said

''yes better get going you sweaty boy'' Maya said playfully pushing his shoulder

''ok'' Elliot said

''Bye'' Farkle yelled

As Elliot walked out the door Maya watched him then turned back to Farkle

''Thankyou sweaty boy'' Farkle teased

Maya rolled her eyes

''you like Elliot don't you'' Farkle asked

Maya paused

''I have to finish my painting'' Maya replied

''ok I'll leave you to it'' Farkle said smiling as he walked off

 _ **A/n Thanks for reading plz review and also let me know what you want to see happen next. Once again Happy Friday**_


	10. Gang Meets Secrets

_**A/n Hello everyone I knows it's been a while and a couple of you were worried that I was going to be stopping the story. That is completely not the case I've just been really busy with exams and tests coming up. so if I seemed a little M.I.A that's why. Hope you enjoy this.**_

 **C** **hapter 10:**

The students were in history class everyone was paying attention sitting in their seats and Maya had her head rested on the desk as she started to fall asleep.

''Todays lesson friendship'' Cory announced as he wrote the word friendship on the board

''we already know what it means to be friends'' Riley said

''I understand that all of you have friends in this room am I correct'' Corey asked

Everyone in the class nodded their heads.

'' but what happens when you have conflict with a friend'' Corey asked

''you work it out'' Missy answered

''correct and how do you do that, how do you work past conflict with friends, family even strangers'' Corey asked

''you forgive'' riley answered

''correct again'' Corey said

''I'm going to give you a scenario Mr Matthews'' Lucas announced

''Please take the floor'' Corey replied sitting in his seat

''how can you forgive someone if you weren't the one who did anything wrong'' Lucas asked looking at riley

''Why did you look at me when you said that'' Riley asked

''oh did I'' Lucas asked

''yes you did and I think you meant it'' Riley accused

''Riley it was just a question'' Lucas responded

''yeah but it wouldn't have to do with anything that has recently occurred would it'' Riley yelled

''Wow time out there guys I feel like we have some unresolved issues here so I would love it if you could continue this conversation elsewhere '' Corey said

''sorry'' Riley and Lucas said as they both sat down.

''so the purpose of today's lesson is to build new friendships with people get to know people differently maybe in a way you wouldn't have first seen them'' Corey assigned

''hey'' Josh said tapping Maya on the shoulder

Maya didn't move and still laid at her table sleeping.

''Maya' 'Josh whispered tapping her again

Maya adjusted her position

''Hey Maya wake up'' Josh said shaking her to wake up

Maya turned her head and opened one eye and saw josh looking at her. He then pointed to the front and she sat up and looked at Mr Matthews

''Miss Hart nice of you to join us'' Corey joked

Maya Moaned

''Maya see me after class please'' Corey asked

Maya rolled her eyes.

''So as I was saying in partners, you will find out about these people what they like what they dislike all the things like that then you will hand into me a report on your findings.'' Corey announced

''can we chose our own partners'' Missy asked

''No I will be going around giving you a piece of paper with a person I have picked out for you and that will be your partner'' Corey said as he handed out pieced of paper

''Mr Matthews that's so not fair knowing me you would give me someone terrible'' Maya declared

''Miss Hart a person is only as terrible as you make them out to be'' Corey quoted

''that's deep man'' Josh joked

''Ok you can now look at your paper'' Corey announced

Everyone looked at their papers and there was a mixed reaction from everyone

''Yes'' Missy yelled

''you did you get'' Maya asked

''Josh'' Missy replied

''wanna swap'' Maya asked showing her the name she had

''nah I already know everything about them'' Missy answered

Maya grabbed the piece of paper from missy and they both fought over it then the paper ripped in half.

''Maya Missy You killed my brother'' Corey yelled

''But she'' Maya started

''FERP'' Corey interrupted

Missy laughed

''Missy you will be with Josh Maya you will be with your partner'' Corey said

''wouldn't you think it'd be more productive if I went with someone I knew nothing about'' Maya asked

''Yeah'' Riley agreed

''are you telling me you know everything about your partner'' Corey asked

''Yes that's exactly what I'm saying'' Maya answered

Corey thought about it for a while,'' Yeah you probably do but there are no more partners so Maya you are going to remain partners with Riley''

Riley rolled her eyes then the bell rang

''ok see you tomorrow everyone learn lots'' Corey told everyone

''Maya'' Riley called as Maya was about to walk out the class

''Yeah'' Maya answered turning around

''so are we doing this project together or not'' Riley asked

''I will if u do'' Maya answered

''ok well we can either get together at mine or yours'' Riley suggested

''I thought I wasn't allowed over your place anymore'' Maya said

''yeah I was angry plus I can't stop you from coming over.'' Riley said

Maya looked at her confusedly

''you know cause your friends with Elliot and all'' Riley added

''right sure, well it probably has to be yours because I'm not living at home right now'' Maya reminded

''wait you're not living at home'' Riley questioned

''save those questions for the interview'' Maya answered

Riley laughed ''anyway I got cheer practice bye'' Riley said

''yeah'' Maya waved

''Maya we still need that talk'' Mr Matthews Reminded

''Coming'' Maya yelled

* * *

It was lunch and Maya was at her locker and was about to go find her friends when Missy came up to her and started talking.

''Hey Maya'' Missy said

''What do you want missy'' Maya sneered

''nothing just wanted to know how Lucas was'' Missy asked

''why don't you ask him yourself'' Maya answered

''well you two are together so why wouldn't I just ask you'' Missy teased

''Your unbelievable, instead of talking to me about Lucas why not be there for Riley'' Maya Yelled

''wow obviously you haven't heard'' Missy smirked

''heard what'' Maya asked

''Well her and Charlie have been getting pretty close so Lucas is free for you'' Missy Told

''and what if I don't want Lucas'' Maya asked

''you can't be serious, come on everyone wants Lucas'' Missy answered

''Even you'' Maya questioned

''I'm going for Josh now but if that fails then I would go for Charlie or Lucas'' Missy answered

''your such a nice friend'' Maya joked

''I know'' Missy agreed before leaving.

''Hey what was that about'' Elliot said coming around the corner

''what are you doing here'' Maya quickly asked

''getting my apple'' Elliot slowly said

''oh yeah umm right sure you know what they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away'' Maya joked

''yeah ok, hey you got something in your hair'' Elliot said moving his hand to take it out.

Maya hand suddenly jumped and grabbed onto his hand and she just held it

''what ya doing'' Maya asked

''getting it out'' Elliot replied

Maya let go of his hand

''Pencil shavings'' Elliot questioned

''probably art'' Maya suggested

''you don't have art today'' Elliot added

''right well ahh it's probably just umm just something ah else yeah'' Maya said

Elliot and Maya looked at each other for a while not saying anything.

''ok that's it what's wrong'' Elliot asked

''What do you mean'' Maya answered

''well first of all your acting really weird you're not coming over anymore and every time I talk to you your just… I don't know but something's different '' Elliot said

Maya didn't say anything

''Is it me did I do something to annoy you, are you angry at me for something'' Elliot asked

''No'' Maya said

''Then what is it your being weird' 'Elliot asked

''look I'm not mad at you ok, I'm just going through something right now but it will pass'' Maya replied

''what is it'' Elliot questioned

''it... it's nothing'' Maya replied

''fine it doesn't matter I just thought we were friends and friends don't keep secrets'' Elliot yelled

''Elliot'' Maya said

''no come see me when you're ready to talk'' Elliot yelled before leaving

''wait Elliot'' Maya said

''What'' Elliot said as he turned around

''Your forgot your apple'' Maya stated

Elliot came back to get the apple then walked away.

* * *

The Matthews were sitting at the table eating dinner and were talking about their day.

''how was your day riley'' Topanga asked

''well I finally got my head around the dance routine so I will be ready for the game on Friday'' Riley said

''Elliot are you playing in that'' Auggie asked

''in what'' Elliot answered

''the ice hockey game'' Auggie replied

''oh that yeah'' Elliot sighed

''Elliot are you ok you seem kind of quiet'' Corey asked

''just tired'' Elliot replied

''well you may be tired but you still have to eat'' Topanga said

''I'm not hungry'' Elliot said

''Your always hungry'' Riley Joked

''I Said I'm not hungry ok'' Elliot yelled

''Elliot don't yell at your sister'' Corey sternly said

''I just said I wasn't hungry'' Elliot answered

''ok I'll put it in the fridge you can warm it up and have it later' 'Topanga kindly said

''don't care'' Elliot said as he walked off to his room.

''I'll go check on him'' Corey said

''No let me'' Riley added

Riley got up and followed after Elliot to his room.

''Hey '' Riley said

Elliot looked up at her

''Can I come in'' Riley asked

Elliot moved over and Riley took that as a yes.

''so'' Riley said

''so'' Elliot copied

''can we sit in your bay window I feel like that's where my best thinking is done'' Riley asked

Elliot laughed before they both moved over to the window

''do you ever just sit here and think about life'' Riley asked

''No'' Elliot replied

''I remember doing it all the time'' Riley said

''why don't you then I mean you always used to be sitting there'' Elliot asked

''Well after Maya and I left each other I felt like there wasn't really anyone I could pour my heart out to and now I just leave it alone'' Riley answered

''yeah well my think spot is my bed'' Elliot revealed

Riley laughed

''So are you going to tell me what's wrong'' Riley asked

''just something that happened at school today'' Elliot answered

''about a girl'' Riley asked

Elliot nodded his head

''Kayla'' Riley asked

''No'' Elliot answered

''Missy'' Riley asked

''No'' Elliot answered

''Maya'' Riley asked

Elliot didn't say anything

''Right so this is about Maya'' Riley figured

''yeah just something that happened'' Elliot said

''what was it'' Riley questioned

''well she has been acting really weird around me making it all awkward and she never comes over'' Elliot replied

''yeah I know why she's not coming over'' riley confessed

''Why'' Elliot asked

''well remember when Lucas and I broke up a few weeks ago, well I got angry at her and told her I didn't want to see her over our place'' Riley confessed

''Riley'' Elliot yelled

''What I was angry, I'm sorry'' Riley apologized

Elliot rolled his eyes.

''So what else has she been doing'' Riley quizzed

''well she always says ahh and umm when she talks to me, she's really weird when I give her a hug or even touch her and we always used to joke around before but now she's getting all serious'' Elliot told

Because Riley had been practically sisters with Maya before high school she knew that these were the things that Maya did when she got nervous around a guy she liked. So she put two and two together and figured that Maya liked Elliot.

''so what does this mean'' Elliot questioned

''look you have nothing to worry about this happened to her heaps and she would always come and talk to me about it so if I was you I would just leave it and wait for her to come to you when she's ready to talk.'' Riley suggested

''I kind of yelled at her and told her friends don't keep secrets'' Elliot confessed

''ouch yeah you're going to have to tell her you were wrong and apologies that's what she taught me to do and sometimes with us girls you have to apologies even if you did nothing wrong'' Riley added

''so should I text her'' Elliot asked

''no that's a typical guy thing to do, call her'' Riley answered

''what do I say'' Elliot wondered

''just say something like Maya I'm sorry about what I said please forgive me and you don't have to tell me about stuff if you don't want to'' Riley suggested

''ok I'll call her'' Elliot said

''I'll leave you to it'' Riley said

Riley got to the door and turned back to Elliot.

''Does Maya still have the same number'' Riley asked

''yeah why'' Elliot replied

''No reason'' Riley answered closing his door

Riley then ran to her room grabbed out her phone and dialed maya's number

''Pick up pick up pick up'' Riley pleaded

 _Phone call_

 _''_ _hello''- Maya_

 _''_ _Hello-Riley_

 _''_ _umm who is this and why do I have you in my contacts as President of RT''- Maya_

 _''_ _it's riley- Riley_

 _What do you want- Maya_

 _I know your secret- riley_

 _And what might that be- Maya_

 _I don't know maybe just that you LIKE MY BROTHER- riley_

 _What are you talking about- Maya_

 _Face it Maya you like him- riley_

 _Sorry to pop your cheerleader bubble but I don't- Maya_

 _He came to me telling me about the things your doing around him- riley_

 _Yeah I do stuff around everyone- Maya_

 _Yeah not this stuff remember in my bay window you told me about the things you do when you get nervous around a guy- riley_

 _And they are- Maya_

 _You stumble over your words, you don't like them touching you go all weird- riley_

 _How do you know I'm doing this around Elliot- Maya_

 _He told me- riley_

 _What did you say- Maya_

 _Don't worry I didn't tell him- riley_

 _Fine I'll admit it I like your brother, riles I don't even know how it happened- Maya_

 _You can't control your feelings- riley_

 _OH President of Riley Town I remember now- Maya_

 _Riley laughed_

 _Riles- Maya_

 _Yes peaches- riley_

 _Why are we talking were not even friends- Maya_

 _Your right and why did I just call you peaches I'm supposed to hate you- riley_

 _This is weird- Maya_

 _I hope you know that because I know your secret I'm going to black mail you- riley_

 _Ok yeah sure- Maya_

 _Oh be scared Maya I'm threatening, I'm vicious, filled with fury anger and hostility and I'm coming for you- riley_

 _Yeah you're like a little Chihuahua going after its chew toy-Maya_

 _Be warned- riley_

 _Oh I'm scared-Maya_

 _I hate you- riley_

 _Phone call ended_

 ** _A/n So That was it let me know what you thought of it. also I don't know when the next time is that I'm updating because I've got my exams coming up and I need to study for them but then I've got holidays so hopefully I can update more. Pm me any questions or ideas you have and please review and let me know what you think so far._**


	11. Gang Meets Game Day Part I

_**A/n ok so I have decided to write chapters thqat include things that happen in real life for example Christmas, School Holidays ,New years and stuff like that but seeing as I write chapters ahead of what I post things are going to be different in the story. so I will have them go on holidays and stuff like that so my normal time for updates will be completely out of wack for a while. any way enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 11:**

Today was the day of the big ice hockey game and all throughout school people were getting excited making posters and waving them around everywhere.

''Riley'' Missy called

''Missy how are you, you look great today'' Riley sucked up

''I know and I see your wearing one of the skirts I gave you'' Missy realized

''yeah I am'' Riley replied

''didn't your mum say it was too short for her liking'' Missy questioned

''I had a longer one when I left home and changed into this one here'' Riley declared

''ohh getting sneaky totally cool, I'm gonna post about it'' Missy said

 _Riley. Matthews's throws the rule book out the window and is now marching to the beat of the cool kid drum- Missy. Bradford_

''hey my popularity level just went up'' Riley beamed

''stick with me kid and I'll take you places'' Missy advised

Then Caitlin one of the cheerleaders walked past them crying.

''Hey what's wrong with her'' Riley asked

''Josh broke up with her'' Missy announced

''they were only together for like 3 days''' Riley recalled

''well as far as I'm concerned he can break up with as many girls as he wants to until he comes to his senses and gets with me'' Missy declared

Riley laughed

''well you're going to have to wait a little longer'' Riley answered looking up from her phone

''why'' Missy questioned

''because it just came up on my feed saying he is now with Amber'' Riley pointed out

''first Kirsty then Josie then Caitlin now Amber when will he realize I'm the one for him'' Missy joked

''guess we have to wait and see'' Riley added

''you know what I see'' Missy asked

''what'' Riley responded

''3 o'clock the Hockey team is checking you out'' Missy informed

''what should I do'' Riley begged

''ok put on this lip balm and mess up your hair a little'' Missy chirped

Riley did as she suggested

''ok now what'' Riley beamed

''now we go say hi'' Missy said turning and linking arms with Riley.

''Hey Boys'' They both excitedly said

* * *

Zay and Josh were waiting out the front of the principal's office waiting for their morning detention to start, they both got it for both showing up late to their classes.

''Mr Babineaux Mr. Matthews why does it always seem that either one of you is always in detention'' Mr. Higgins asked

''Mr. Higgins you taking detention again today'' Josh asked

''Yes Mr. Matthews I am now answer my question'' Mr. Higgins stated

''well sir it's a conspiracy the teachers just want us to work at this school so they keep us in detention for as long as they can just so we stay here'' Zay joked

Josh laughed

''you know the drill come in sit down don't talk'' Mr. Higgins boomed

Josh and Zay went and sat at the back of the office

''detention is starting go on with any work you have if you don't have any work to do then just sit their detention finishes in an hour. Any question no good'' Mr. Higgins commanded

Zay raised his hand

''Mr. Babineaux is this going to be another one of your stupid questions or does it have relevance'' Mr. Higgins growled

Zay thought about it'' relevance sir''

''proceed'' Mr. Higgins muttered

''yeah ok so dude I was thinking that we should get a better dentition room because I am going to be here quite a bit and I feel like we could really jazz the place up a bit'' Zay implied

Mr. Higgins sighed

''yeah and maybe we could add some nice drapes with window shutters'' Josh added

''and have a lovely peace sign on the wall'' Zay joked

''would you like some floral wallpaper with that boys'' Mr. Higgins mocked

''Dude you totally get our vision'' Zay pestered

Josh laughed

''you know what boys I'm sure that in twenty years' time you will be in a nice detention room'' Mr. Higgins informed

''sir we would be finished school by then'' Josh mentioned

Mr. Higgins burst out laughing

''oh you boys think you're going to get the marks to pass, please don't make me laugh'' Mr. Higgins laughed

''actually our grades are quite good'' Josh said

''guess we have fun times ahead hey Mike'' Josh said using his first name

''Matthews'' Mr. Higgins growled

* * *

Elliot Farkle and Lucas were sitting outside on the grass going over tactics for the ice hockey game.

''so Farkle tell us how we can win'' Elliot nagged

''well I'm not much of a skater but I guess if its ice you would have to bend your legs that will stop people knocking you over'' Farkle said

''yeah well we learnt that in practice'' Lucas said

''that was a good practice'' Elliot stated

''why because the cheerleaders where there'' Lucas asked

''cheerleaders hey'' Farkle teased

''oh cheerleaders I didn't notice'' Elliot implied

''well then it must have been a very interesting wall because you couldn't get focused'' Lucas joked

''just out of curiosity what exactly were the cheerleaders doing'' Farkle questioned

''well they were learning a new routine on the other rink but then Kayla and riley were near our rink going through steps, why'' Lucas explained

''I didn't even notice them'' Elliot stated again

''oh and Maya and Smakle were working with the dance committee there as well'' Lucas assed

''I know exactly why he was lost in thought'' Farkle teased

''be quiet please'' Elliot requested

''does Elliot have a crush'' Lucas interrogated

''no'' Elliot defended

''yes'' Farkle responded

''let me guess who it is'' Lucas teased

''no'' Elliot said

''hey Farkle who are you going to the dance with'' Lucas asked

''the dance isn't for ages'' Elliot reminded

''I asked Smakle and she said yes it's never too early to ask someone'' Farkle proclaimed

''what about you Lucas you going with anyone'' Elliot asked

''well I was going to go with riley but now that she hates my guts I guess were not going together anymore'' Lucas replied

''well you should still ask her and defiantly check to see if she's going with anyone. I don't want my sister to be at the dance alone'' Elliot stated

''ok I will, hey who are you going with'' Lucas asked

''he hasn't asked the girl yet'' Farkle replied

''ok just give me a clue as to who she is'' Lucas begged

Elliot rolled his eyes.

''I'm waiting'' Lucas pestered

'' Fine! She was one of the girls who was there at hockey practice'' Elliot confessed

''it wasn't missy was it'' Lucas teased

''NO!'' Elliot yelled

''Maya'' Lucas asked

Elliot was silent for a little and Farkle had a confused look on his face

''dude you like Maya'' Lucas yelled

''No it's not her'' Elliot said

''who then'' Lucas asked

''her last name is Adams'' Farkle added

''Kayla, you like Kayla'' Lucas questioned

Elliot grew a smile from ear to ear

''I'll take that as a yes, are you going to ask her to the dance'' Lucas asked

''I want to ask her but not now'' Elliot answered

''When then because she's pretty popular and lots of people will be asking her'' Farkle reminded

''yeah I'll ask her closer to the day'' Elliot said

''you sure you won't forget'' Farkle asked

''yes and if not I'm sure Maya will be reminding me to ask her '' Elliot stated

''do you know who she's going with'' Farkle asked

''she hasn't really said anything about it last time I talked to her about it she said she was still think about if she wanted to go or not'' Elliot responded

''I think she should come'' Lucas added

''that's what I've been telling her so I guess we have to wait and see'' Elliot agreed

''is josh coming'' Farkle asked

''I was texting him last night he said he was going to be coming'' Lucas said

''did he say who he was going with'' Farkle asked

''probably which ever girl he is going out with that week'' Elliot joked

Farkle and Lucas laughed

Elliot's phone buzzed

Elliot looked at the message and had a confused look on his face.

''What's wrong'' Farkle asked

''It's Maya'' Elliot said

''what does she want'' Lucas questioned

''I don't know she says she has some big news to tell me and it's a big surprise'' Elliot read out the text

''anything else'' Farkle said

''she said to meet her in the gym'' Elliot responded

''you better take a helmet last time she told me to meet her in the gym she threw a baseball at my head'' Lucas added

Elliot laughed.

''ok well I'll see you at practice Lucas and what is it we have together Farkle English'' Elliot said

''Yeah'' Farkle said

''ok later'' Elliot waved

* * *

Elliot walked into the gym with his ice hockey helmet on still unsure as to why Maya wanted to meet him.

''Ok Maya My hand is on the door knob; I'm going to come in please don't kill me'' Elliot yelled from outside the gym door.

He pushed open the door and Maya was standing there throwing basketballs at him.

''Maya'' Elliot yelled

''guess what guess what guess what'' Maya squealed

''maybe I can guess when you stop throwing stuff at me'' Elliot yelled

''oh yeah sorry'' Maya said stopping

''so what's this all about'' Elliot asked

''well last night I was sitting with ginger my ferret on my bed and I was thinking hey you know what Maya hey you could do something else with your life you know like every other single other person in this whole world that we call earth here which is the planet we live on by the way- ''Maya excitedly said really fast before getting cut off my Elliot

''Maya, Maya, Maya'' Elliot said

''ya'' Maya beamed

Elliot put his hands on her shoulders. Maya was still weird about him toughing her since she liked him but she was trying her best to be as normal as she could around him.

''Breathe'' Elliot instructed

Maya took a breath

''easy just in and out, in and out, now what were you saying'' Elliot asked taking his hands away.

''ok so last night I thought you and Josh play Hockey Zay does Ballet Farkle is on the debate team, so I thought hey why not join a team'' Maya revealed

''you joined a team'' Elliot questioned

''Yep'' Maya answered

''Which one'' Elliot asked

''well it was last minute and I wanted to pick a team that got the most time off school so I tried out for basketball'' Maya confessed

''you… basketball'' Elliot asked

''think about it I'm good at sports so why not basketball'' Maya added

''and did you get in'' Elliot asked

''well the coach Kelly said that I was a little too short but I had the most talent so I made the team'' Maya squealed

''that's so cool, now you can come to my games and I'll come to your games'' Elliot exclaimed

''I know right'' Maya smiled

''congratulations come here'' Elliot congratulated her pulling her in for a hug

While they were hugging Maya didn't want to let him go and she felt safe in his arms. It came to a close when Elliot pulled away.

''so when your first game'' Elliot asked

''it's not until next year the coach just wanted to get the teams together. so yeah ''Maya explained

''cool, hey so about the dance are you going to it'' Elliot asked

''right now I'm leaning more to the no side. What about you are going to ask Kayla'' Maya asked

''yeah I want to but I don't know how to'' Elliot replied

''well I can help you, you can practice asking her on me'' Maya offered

''thanks'' Elliot answered

Maya smiled

''can I make a deal with you'' Elliot asked

''depends on what kind of a deal it is'' Maya replied

''if I can get you a date will you come to the dance'' Elliot questioned

Maya thought over it

''if it's a good person then yes I will defiantly think about it'' Maya declared

''perfect, oh hey how was your mums audition is she home yet'' Elliot asked

''They called her for a call back so she's staying until Saturday '' Maya said

''that's good then hey'' Elliot added

''yeah I'm happy for her'' Maya said

Elliot smiled

''anyway I have to get going to hockey practice'' Elliot reminded

''before you go I have to tell you something'' Maya said seriously

''shoot'' Elliot said

''well I guess I just want to say I'm sorry about all the stuff that happened between us and how it seemed like I was keeping secrets I'm sorry for that it wasn't your fault. I didn't mean to be weird around you it was just something that someone said and I thought if they could get this idea then maybe you could to'' Maya explained

''wrong idea about what'' Elliot asked

''Elliot what am I to you'' Maya questioned

''what are you to me'' Elliot repeated

''yeah how do you see me'' Maya asked

''I see you as one of my best friends your like one of the guys'' Elliot explained

''so I'm just one of your friends'' Maya asked

''that's what we are aren't we'' Elliot confusedly said

Maya paused for a few moments

''yep it's perfect my best friends and I'm one of the guys'' Maya smiled

''ok cool, sorry I have to run'' Elliot said

''yeah its fine you go good luck I'll see you at the game'' Maya replied watching Elliot run off.

Maya turned around and looked at the empty gym then walked up to one of the mirrors on the walls.

''you're just a guy Maya your just his friend and that is the only way he will ever see you so deal with it. You're not going to ever be together'' Maya said to reflection and sighed.

 ** _A/n so what did you think of that let me know any questions you have and also any ideas on where you think the story is going and I will also be doing another Q &A soon so send me questions for that aswell._**


	12. Gang Meets Game Day Part II

_**A/n ok so i decided that because lots of you are asking questions i'll do another Q &A so please send me in your questions. Again this is a weirdly timed update they will be like this for a while. Enjoy**_

 **Chapter 12: Game Day Part II**

Elliot just finished putting on his uniform and was on the ice practicing shots with some of the other players. Then one of the team captains came up to Elliot.

''Yo Elliot'' They said

''What's Up Troy'' Elliot greeted him with a guy hug

''hey look just thought I'd tell you that you've come a long way and you got some major talent kid'' Troy complimented

''seriously man'' Elliot asked

''Serious your probably one of the best defenders that I've seen on this team, the whole time I've been on it'' Troy said

''I'm just the goalie'' Elliot reminded

''Elliot there is never just a goalie'' a deep voice said from behind him

''Hey Coach'' Elliot said

''I was just telling him how he was doing great in defense'' Troy told

''he's right son I've been teaching ice hockey at this school for almost 20 years now and I have never seen some block as many shots as you have'' Coach said

''I'm sure that people are just going easy on me'' Elliot said

''so modest'' Coach told

''well hopefully I can block them in the game today'' Elliot said

''hopefully, but I think you will'' Troy agreed

''Ok Let's get a line up going I want to do a roll call'' Coach Called

The team moved so they were all in a line and were waiting for the coach to read out their names

''ok I'll call you name you raise your hand if you're here got it'' Coach said

''Yes coach'' Everyone replied

''ok Charlie, Jake, Sam, Elliot, Troy, Lucas, Josh'' coach Called

Everyone was looking around for josh.

''anyone seen Josh'' Coach asked

The team all mumbled under their breath.

''Where is Matthews'' Coach asked

The team again mumbled

''Don't make me ask again Where is Josh'' Coach yelled

''Detention'' The team spoke up

The Coaches eyes widened and he skated off the ice and marched down to the detention room.

* * *

The cheerleaders were all in the girl's locker rooms building up their cheer and also making each other feel good about themselves by sitting in a circle and saying what they like about each other and also the problems they had with each other. This was like their ritual before each game they played to help keep negative emotions away from the game and have them stay behind in the room.

''Ok let's start with the problems is there anything anyone has to say about anyone else here and remember it won't leave this room'' Kayla asked

''ok so Riley I think that you have come a long way since you first became a cheerleader, but to be honest I'm not sure you paying enough attention in practice there for you are falling a few beats behind on the routine'' Missy said

''I understand I'll try work harder on being focused, Ok My turn umm Danielle I do think that you are a great cheerleader but recently I have noticed you have been a little distracted, I think its time you get your head out of the clouds and start acting more like a member of a team instead of going off and doing your own thing'' Riley Confessed

''She can't say that'' Danielle shouted

''Danielle they are the rules of the circle you can share your thought with all of us without worrying about it affecting the friendship'' Kayla reminded

''ok then Heather, I see you during practise and I understand that you're one of the pretty girls but you can't be flirting with the hockey team when we are trying to get the choreography right'' Danielle said

''ok I understand that you may feel that way but can you honestly say that you have never looked at one of the Hockey players for instance Josh and say that you haven't thought of what kind of a boyfriend he would be like'' Heather defended

''wait so are you saying you like josh'' Missy asked

''oh come on how could you not, you know what let's put it to a vote and you have to answer honestly, raise your hand if you have ever liked josh as more than just a friend'' Heather asked

The whole cheer team accept Riley put up their hands

''umm riley why is you hand not raised'' Bethany asked

''because I have never liked josh more than a friend. I mean come on he's my uncle I love him in a family kind of way he's like my brother'' Riley admitted

''well that's one less girl I have to get past on my way to him'' Missy joked

The whole team laughed

''ok now onto the gossip part of the preparation'' Missy announced

''Lucas and Maya are defiantly secretly dating'' Heather said

Riley rolled her eyes and looked down at her shoes. Missy noticed this and tried to make her feel better so she was on top of her game.

''Heather you idiot your meant to be building up Riley's spirits not knocking them down duh'' Missy sneered

''Riley I'm so sorry- '' Heather was cut off by missy

''yeah too late for that you already wrecked it.'' Missy declared

''I'll be back'' Riley said before getting up and walking away

''see what you did'' Missy sneered getting up to follow Riley.

''Riley'' Missy called

Riley turned around on her heel to face missy who came running up to her

''Look don't worry about Maya she's not as cool as you are and if Lucas was to go after her then I could defiantly change that '' Missy plotted

''no don't worry about it its fine I'm over Lucas anyway'' Riley lied

''are you sure'' Missy asked

''Yes and I'll be fine, I'm just going to go to the bathroom quickly'' Riley added

''want me to come'' Missy asked

''no its fine stay with the group they need you'' Riley answered

''Ok I'll see you at practise'' Missy said

With that being said riley turned and walked out to the bathroom.

* * *

''Mr Higgins'' Coach said bursting through the detention door to find Zay and Josh sitting at the desks

''Coach Barns to what do I owe this visit'' Mr Higgins asked

''Well my reason happens to be sitting in that seat'' Coach raised his voice as he pointed to Josh

''Ahh well I'm sorry but young Mr Matthews still owes me 30 Minutes'' Mr Higgins said

''But Mr Higgins I have a game to practise for and its really important we practice'' Josh pleaded

''you know what Joshua'' Mr Higgins stated

''its josh'' Josh Mumbled

''Joshua you can walk straight out this door'' Mr Higgins proposed

''really awesome'' Josh said as he walked over to the door but was blocked by Mr Higgins

''Mr Higgins are you going to move so my player can leave'' Coach asked

''you did say he could leave'' Zay spoke up from his desk

''your right Zay I did say he could leave… After 30 minutes'' Mr Higgins replied

''but Sir this is Ice Hockey were talking about it's the first game of the season and we have to be prepared so just this once can you please let me go'' Josh begged

''your right it is _just_ ice hockey and I don't see the point of hitting a ball around the ice then going after it'' Mr Higgins boomed

''it's a puck'' Coach groaned

''it's just 30 minutes'' Mr Higgins repeated

''how about I cut you a deal Josh is what, i'm guessing a C student, how about on his next maths test he has to get a B+ and you let him go now'' Coach proposed

''Josh… an B… On Maths come on the kid is a D student'' Zay spoke before laughing

''Mr Barns I am his maths teacher and I think you'd be very suprised by his marks'' Mr Higgins stated

''Yeah lets not go into Marks is it a deal'' Josh asked

''Mr Matthews if you get a B+ on the next test I suppose you can leave early if not your spending the next 3 detentions with me'' Mr Higgins said

''I'll take it. Let's go'' Josh yelled as he ran out the door.

* * *

Maya walked into the girl's bathroom to hear someone silently sobbing. In one of the stalls

''hello are you ok in there'' Maya asked

They didn't reply and kept sobbing and from their sobs Maya could tell who it was.

''Wait Riley'' Maya questioned

''no'' Riley answered confirming to Maya that it was her

''Riley what's going on'' Maya asked

''Why do you care'' Riley Muttered

''Riley I care because even if you don't think I so, I do still care about you'' Maya said

Riley didn't answer

''Can you just please just open the door so I can help you'' Maya pleaded

Riley still didn't answer but then she heard someone move over to the door.

''Riley I locked the door into the toilets so no one can come in so your free to talk to me if you want'' Maya told

After a few minutes Maya heard the lock of the door unlock and as the door opened it revealed a crying riley.

''Peaches'' Maya said before walking to riley.

Riley moved away uncomfortably and made her way to the sink.

''Riley'' Maya called

Riley turned around to Maya and looked at her straight in the eyes.

''look I know that were not friends and all that but right now I could really use one'' Riley finally said

Maya stretched out her arms and gave Riley a hug.

After a while Riley released herself from the hug.

''so you want to tell me what this is all about'' Maya asked

''I can't say it's embarrassing'' Riley said

''look you don't have to say anything to me'' Maya said

Riley gave her a small smile

''ok I'll leave you to it but if you need someone to talk to come find me ok'' Maya said before she started to get up.

''wait'' Riley spoke up taking a hold of her wrist.

Maya tuned back around ''yeah''

''I would actually really like it if you just stayed for a bit'' Riley stated

''anytime'' Maya agreed before sitting back down next to riley.

''so what do you want to talk about'' Maya asked

Riley didn't answer

''I'll just tell you what I've been doing'' Maya began

Riley smiled

''so where to start well as you know I had a crush on Elliot that's not gone but it's getting worse, I made the basketball team yeah I know me basketball but I think it's going to be good in a way you know. Don't know if you knew this or not but my mum got an audition for some role in Australia so she's there right now and I'm staying at my Aunt Claire's'' Maya told

''Your Aunt Claire'' Riley laughed knowing who she was

''yeah but she's not how she used to be I mean we have had some great talks and I didn't know I kind of like her more now, it's kind of a weird feeling'' Maya told

Riley laughed ''So how bad is it with Elliot''

''I still like Elliot as you know, my feelings haven't gone away they've actually grown which is kind of annoying because I see him so much and he talks about Kayla a lot so it's hard when it starts to get awkward between us'' Maya told

''I have a crush'' Riley spoke up

''Really'' Maya gasped

''yeah but it's not who you think, it's not Lucas'' Riley confessed

''that's fine it doesn't have to be him'' Maya told

''are you sure because I don't know if it is bad or not I mean I have liked Lucas ever since we met him on the subway back in middle school and now that I like this other guy I don't know if I'm, I don't know doing something wrong or bad in a way to Lucas'' Riley confessed

''you know what I think, I think that your feelings for people can change, cause think about it when we were kids and really young I thought I was going to marry Farkle'' Maya said

Riley laughed'' yeah I remember I came to your wedding or should I say weddings''

''yeah and then I moved on from farkle when we grew up and where in middle school, then I got feelings for Lucas, then the whole Zay thing happened and now I like Elliot'' Maya admitted

Riley nodded her head

''its ok to like other people Riley, a good example right now if Josh I mean he got with Amber not too long ago and now is with Bree'' Maya chuckled

''but is it bad if the guy you like is Charlie'' Riley asked

''so you like Charlie do you'' Maya questioned

''yeah but I don't want to hurt Lucas'' Riley admitted

''well I think you should find Lucas and tell him how you really feel so he doesn't find out from someone else and also tell him you want to still be friends'' Maya advised

''Thankyou'' Riley said

''for what'' Maya asked

''for being here for me, helping me, and for umm for'' Riley stuttered

''for what'' Maya asked

''for being like my best friend again it means a lot'' Riley said

A smile grew on Maya face '' Any Time''

''is it ok if i start calling you peaches'' Riley asked

''absolutely... Riles'' Maya said

Riley smiled

''now I want you to go out there with a big smile on your face so you can cheer the team on and help us win'' Maya told

Riley smiled and ran to the door but stopped halfway and turned back to Maya

''What wrong'' Maya asked

Riley came running back to Maya and at the last minute she held out her arms and gave her the biggest hug ever ''Thankyou peaches''

 _ **A/n hope you liked that chapter with more Riley and Maya. let me know who else you want to see. Also don't forget to ;eave a question for the Q &A. One last thing i want to give a little shout out to** **Hoalover716, kickinfan321 and Angel1D98 you guys never fail to leave a review on every chapter. it means a lot Thankyou.**_


	13. Gang Meets Game Day Part III

_**A/n so lots of you were telling me how much you loved the game day chapters, this is the last one but i might do more later in the story if you want me to.**_

 **Chapter 13:**

The Ice Hockey game was going to be starting in a few minutes and the Cheerleaders were stretching and warming up and the players were trying to get into the competition zone.

''2,4,6,8 who is gonna win today 9,10,11,12 It's JQA JQA'' The Cheerleaders shouted

''Hey'' Maya greeted as she came up behind Josh and Elliot who were sitting on the bench.

''Hey back'' Josh said

''sup'' Elliot answered

''so are you guys excited'' Maya asked

''yeah I'm totally pumped'' Josh said

''Pumped, PUMPED! How can you be pumped at a time like this'' Elliot questioned

''whoa Elliot chill'' Maya said

''I'm fine'' Elliot replied

''he's nervous'' Josh added

''I'm not I'm fine just a little funny'' Elliot said

''Elliot its totally fine to feel like this, it's your first game you're the goalie and you don't want to mess up, but don't worry about it all that anyone can ask of you is that you do your best'' Maya encouraged

Elliot sighed

'' Thanks Maya you're the best'' Elliot stated as he gave her a hug

''I know ''Maya replied

Josh stood back watching them both as they were hugging, neither one of them had let go yet and it was going beyond the time of a normal hug.

''Elliot the coach wants you'' Sam called

''Coming'' Elliot answered pulling out of the hug

''see you later'' Maya said before sitting down next to Josh on the bench.

''so Elliot tells me you got into basketball'' Josh said

''yeah I did'' Maya replied

''well congratulations I didn't think you were into sports'' Josh confessed

''why because I'm a girl'' Maya argued

''no because most girls are usually into cheer leading not actually playing the sport'' Josh said

''ahh but that's where your wrong Joshua Gabriel Matthews'' Maya joked

''my full name, really'' Josh laughed

Maya smiled at him

''well Maya I don't know your middle name Hart how am I wrong'' Josh asked

''I'm not like most girls'' Maya answered

''you know what Maya I think I'm starting to figure that out'' Josh replied

''well let me know when you are sure you have completely figured it out'' Maya joked

Josh laughed

''well I like girls who are different you know they do things most girls don't'' Josh stated

''don't take this the wrong way or anything but with all the girls you have dated I haven't really seen anything that makes them stand out from each other'' Maya implied

''well each of the girls were special in their own way they just weren't the one for me'' josh agreed

''anyway I better get back to my seat Farkle and Zay are probably wondering where I got to'' Maya announced as she got up

''yeah your right sees you after the game'' josh waved

Maya turned around to walk away.

''Wait Maya'' Josh called

''yeah'' Maya answered turning around to him

''just out of curiosity what's your middle name'' josh asked

Maya laughed

''you're smart you can figure it out'' Maya joked

''so you're not going to tell me'' Josh asked

''I'll tell you what when you figure it out come find me tell me what it is and'' Maya stopped

''and what'' Josh asked

''And I'll shout you fro-yo'' Maya declared

''sounds great Maya Grace Hart'' Josh announced

''yeah nice try'' Maya responded

''don't worry I'll just ask Elliot'' Josh Told

''ask me what'' Elliot said coming around the corner

''ahh gracious Nephew who I so dearly love'' Josh began

''yeah crazy uncle'' Elliot replied

''what is Maya's middle name'' josh asked

''are you kidding if I tell you she will literally eat me'' Elliot yelled

''good luck josh'' Maya said and she turned back to walk to her seat.

* * *

''Check it out Number 3 from the Knights is really good'' Maya said

''I know checkout his formation'' Zay pointed out

''and he has a really high speed'' Maya added

'yeah well he's ok but he's not that great'' Farkle spoke up

Maya and Zay both looked at him

''What'' Farkle asked

''not that great'' Maya repeated

''ok fine he is really good'' Farkle

''Look at what that guy is doing to Sam'' Maya shouted

"'Ref did you not see that he just tripped our player over that's so not fair'' Zay barked

The ref looked at him and turned back to the game not doing anything.

''The Mighty Q's are only a few points behind the Knights but they are going to have to work extra hard on the next quarter to bring themselves over the line. We will now take a short 15-minute break and return for the final quarter'' The Commentator announced

''that's ok Boys'' The cheerleaders said as they watched the skater come off the ice.

''that is so not fair'' Maya remarked

''Farkle were 16 points behind the Knights is there any chance that the Mighty Q's can win'' Zay asked

''science is all for it'' Farkle answered

''ok I'll be back'' Maya said as she stood up

''where are you going'' Zay asked

''Bathroom'' Maya replied

''ok on your way back can you get me something from the vending machine'' Zay said

''Money'' Maya said as she put out her hand

Zay pulled out 20 bucks and gave it to her.

''the food in there is like 3 dollars you realise'' Maya pointed out

''buy something for you can Farkle as well'' Zay said

''Cool'' Maya thanked as she turned on her heel and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Riley was sitting down on the bench next to Elliot and Josh and they were all catching their breath and talking about the game.

''You played really well both of you did'' Riley stated

''well your routine looked really good'' Elliot said

''you saw it'' Riley asked

''only a real little bit, it was when the puck was on the other side and because I'm the goalie I got to look up for a little bit'' Elliot stated

''I'll try have a look at it in the next quarter'' Josh said

''well don't get distracted because you were the one who got most of our goals'' Elliot pointed out

''yeah and you blocked most of the goal from the other team'' Josh said

''oh yeah and that one where you dived to block it so good'' Riley added

''Hey Riley what other sport teams do you cheer for'' Elliot asked

'' well my team cheers for Soccer, Ice hockey and basketball then the other team takes the other sport'' Riley said

''Girls basketball'' Elliot asked

''yeah why'' Riley replied

''because Maya got into the girls' basketball team'' Elliot told

''yeah but because their games only start next year we have time to learn this whole new routine. ''Riley said

''Hey you know the dance who are you going with'' Josh asked

''well I was going to ask Kayla but I don't know whether to do it now or if I should wai- '' Elliot said before getting cut off

''Hey Riley'' They said

''Lucas'' Riley acknowledged

Elliot and Josh stared between the both of them.

''so how are you'' Lucas asked

''yeah I'm good, great playing by the way'' Riley said

''oh thanks, umm can we talk… alone'' Lucas asked

''Sure'' Riley said before shooting Elliot and Josh a look as a sign to leave

''umm let's go'' Elliot said

Josh followed after him.

Riley looked back up to Lucas and gestured him to sit next to her on the bench.

Lucas sat next to her.

''so what did you want to talk about'' riley asked moving a piece of fallen hair back behind her ear.

''I was just wanted to talk to you about the dance'' Lucas brought up

''oh yeah that's coming up soon I totally forgot about it'' Riley lied

Lucas laughed knowing she was lying

''anyway I was just wondering if we were still going to go together. You know because we umm like planned to before we… you know'' Lucas started

''Broke up'' Riley finished

''yeah'' Lucas said

''Yeah'' Riley repeated

''yeah so I was just wondering if we would go together or not. I get people have probably asked you already'' Lucas added

''yeah look I'll be honest people have asked me, and I was thinking about saying yes to someone'' Riley admitted

''yeah sure, you know riley you should do it go with them I mean. I don't want you to feel like you had to go with me'' Lucas said

''are you sure it's ok'' Riley asked

''you know what Riley if your happy then I'm happy'' Lucas revealed

''who are you going with then, you are still going right'' Riley asked

''yeah I'll still come but don't worry about me I'll find someone to go with even if I just end up going alone'' Lucas said

''ok'' Riley said

''ok ''Lucas repeated

''can things not be weird between us you know just go back to being friends without our past getting in the way'' Riley asked

''defiantly'' Lucas smiled

''perfect'' Riley answered

Lucas smiled at her

''any way I might just dash off to the toilets quickly'' Riley said

''yeah I got to get a drink anyway talk to you later yeah'' Lucas asked

''yeah'' Riley said as she watched him walk away.

''Lucas'' Riley called causing Lucas to turn back to her only to find her walking towards him with her arms open giving him a hug

''What is this for'' Lucas asked before pulling out of the hug

''I like that were talking again, I've missed you'' Riley said

''me to'' Lucas said

''ok anyway see you later'' Riley said before leaving.

* * *

Maya was walking up to the door of the Toilets when someone caught her attention

''Maya?'' They asked

Maya stopped and turned around to face them

''What are you doing here'' Maya asked

''I'm here to see Riley, Elliot and Josh play'' they said

''do they know you're here'' Maya asked

''yeah I saw them before the game'' They said

An awkward silence fell among the both of them, then they spoke up

''so how are you doing'' They asked

''Why do you care'' Maya asked

''Maya I've always cared'' They said

''yeah sometimes a little too much for my liking'' Maya mumbled

''Look I'm sorry for what I did'' They said

''yeah well I was fine with him not being in my life and I thought you of all people would get that'' Maya said

Another silence came over them

''so I hear Katy got an acting job in Australia'' They said

''you still talk to her'' Maya questioned

''yeah we keep in touch'' They answered

''look I'm sorry but I have to go you know don't want to miss any of the game so I'm just going to go to the bathroom and make it back'' Maya said

''yeah I understand well you have my number so anytime you want to talk- '' They started

''Goodbye'' Maya said cutting them off before turning and walking away.

* * *

Maya walked into the bathroom and saw Riley looking at her make up bag

''Hey'' Maya greeted

Riley gave her a smile

''Hey good job with the cheerleading by the way it looks really good'' Maya said

''really oh good I'm up there totally freaking out that I'm going to mess up'' Riley admitted

''no it looks really good'' Maya said

''thanks, oh hey so are you going to the dance'' Riley asked

''no I don't think so'' Maya said

''what why not, you have to you're on the dance committee'' Riley pleaded

''Even if I did I don't have anyone to go with'' Maya said

''Just go with Lucas'' Riley suggested

''aren't you'' Maya questioned

''we were going to but then we had this talk and agreed to go with other people'' Riley said

''who are you going with'' Maya asked

''I'm going with Charlie'' Riley answered

''it's like middle school all over again'' Maya joked

Riley laughed

''it's good to hear you laugh'' Maya said

Riley smiled

''Can I ask you something'' Riley asked

''sure'' Maya answered

''you still do art don't you'' Riley questioned

''yeah why'' Maya asked

''ok I'm going to ask you something and if you want to say no you can'' Riley said

''ok what is it'' Maya said

''ok so as a cheerleader you have to make sure you look your best for games so you have to adjust you make up so it looks perfect'' Riley started

''right'' Maya said

''but when I look in this make up bag I have no idea what to do my mum or one of the girls usually does my make up for me. I just see a brush thing a claw thing and a jabby thing'' Riley admitted

''do you want me to help you fix up your make up'' Maya asked

''yes please'' Riley said as she sat down on the counter

''and Riley I hope you know that you don't need all this make up to be beautiful ''Maya said

Riley didn't answer

* * *

Riley came back from the toilet and walked back to the benches where the hockey team and cheer team were and could hear people frantically yelling.

''ok can anyone see her''

''Who saw her last''

''she went to get a drink''

''She's not anywhere''

''do you think she left''

''Maybe she's in the stands''

''can someone call her''

''there she is'' Someonr called and pointed to Riley

Riley felt really confused.

Riley walked over to them with the confused look still on her face

''whoa Riley your Make up'' Missy said running up to her

''What's going on'' Riley asked

''Riley you make up amazing' 'everyone was saying

''Guys Riley's here'' someone said as the hockey team and the cheer team ran over to her

''What's going on'' Riley asked again

''ok so in order for us to play the second quarter we have to have at least 10 cheerleaders'' Missy said

''yeah we have 11 its fine'' Riley said

''yeah but that's the thing Samantha hurt her leg and she can't do the routine'' Kayla said

''so that means we have 10 plenties'' Riley noted

''yes but Samantha was our flyer and most of our routine for the last quarter has the flyer in it and we don't have time to learn new routine'' Danielle said

''so what are you saying'' Riley asked

''Riley they need you to be the flyer you the lightest one and everyone one else who is light is part of catching the flyer'' Elliot said

''so I have to be the flyer'' Riley shouted as she started to panic

''we can't play unless you do'' Josh said

'' I need to think about this for a second'' Riley said

''you only have 4 minutes before the game starts or were disqualified for this round'' Missy said

''oh gosh'' Riley panicked

After a few minutes Riley thought of her answer

''ok if I do this each of you owe me big time'' Riley said

''so is that a yes'' Charlie asked

''I know I'm going to regret this but yes'' Riley said

The two teams started to cheer then came into a huddle.

''R-I-L-E-Y R-I-L-E-Y'' everyone cheered

''The mighty Q's'' Riley yelled as she put her fist in the air.

* * *

''and the Mighty O's have made a fantastic come back with only 2 goals separating them from coming into the lead.'' The commentator reported

''Go Elliot, Go Josh'' Zay Maya and Farkle shouted

''and The Mighty O's take out another goal having only 1 goal between then and the lead but they better hurry along if they want to win with only a few minutes left on the clock.

''do you think they can make it'' Maya asked

''well some of the players do play at their best under pressure'' Zay said

''and here comes Lucas friar going all out straight to the goals, but Uh Oh what is this he has some of the knights on his tail there is only one thing left that he can do and that ladies and gentlemen is take the shot.'' Someone commentated

''Lucas Back'' Josh called

Lucas turned and in an instant sent the puck speeding towards Josh who hit it mid-air carrying out the puck making it into the goals.

''Yes'' Farkle shouted

''And were done to the final two minutes' ladies and gentlemen can one of the teams get one last final goal to bring their team to victory with both teams tied I think this is the closest I've ever seen a game'' They commentated

''Ok Riley ready'' Missy asked

''Ready'' Riley answered

''ok girls and lift'' Kayla said

''Riley Keep your feet together and don't bend your legs and have your arms out'' Renne said

''Guys'' Maya said

''yeah'' Farkle answered

''is Riley'' Maya stopped pointing to Riley

Farkle and Zay looked up at Riley

''she's not the flyer is she'' Zay asked

''No way she is'' Farkle said

''well here she goes'' Zay said

''I can't look'' Maya said closing her eyes and hiding behind Zay's shoulder

''3,2,1'' The cheerleaders counted down as they then threw Riley into the air

''Wow Check out the Flyer on The Mighty Q's boy I have never seen someone get thrown that high and do that many flips can we get a replay of that please''

Maya opened her eyes and watched the replay of Riley doing her flips in the air before getting caught as she fell back down.

''oh thank goodness'' Maya said holding her heart

''they have 30 seconds left if they're going to get a goal it has to be now'' Farkle called

Then zooming out came Charlie as the hit the puck before the crowd followed it with their eyes as it just landed in the goals causing them to win the game.

 _ **A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a review and also a question for the Q &a comming up**_


	14. Gang Meets Questions & Answers

**Chapter 14:**

Maya was in her room at her Aunty Claire's house when she got a call from her mum who was in Australia for an audition she got in a movie.

 _Phone call_

''Hello''- Maya greeted

''hey baby girl'' –Katy replied

''Mum'' Maya said excitedly

''hi baby how are you'' Katy asked

''forget about me how are you how's the movie audition going, do you have the part, what's Australia like are you coming back soon'' Maya interrogated

''They finalized the cast down and I'm being considered for one of the main roles shelly'' Katy told

''I'm really happy for you mum'' Maya replied

''thankyou honey, what about you how are you how's aunty Claire'' Katy asked

''actually she's a lot different then what I remember her as being and Charles called yesterday and I talked to him for a while he was actually helping me with my homework over skype so that was fun'' Maya laughed

''and what did you teachers say'' Katy asked

''they didn't believe it was my work because apparently they said it didn't seem like something I would write'' Maya told

''you're so talented Maya you just have to apply yourself, oh and speaking of applying yourself Claire said you got into a basketball team I didn't know you were interested in basketball'' Katy said

''yeah I know it was just something that I wanted to do I mean Elliot and Josh do Ice Hockey Zay does Ballet Farkle and Smakle are on the debate teams, I don't know I guess I just wanted to try something new'' Maya explained

''well I'm so proud of you'' Katy expressed

''hey guess who I saw at the ice hockey game coming to watch Riley, Elliot and Josh'' Maya questioned

''Who'' Katy asked

Maya stayed silent

''oh'' Katy realized

''mum why didn't you tell me they were back in town or that you were even talking to them still'' Maya asked

''Maya it's complicated'' Katy said

''are you saying you forgive them'' Maya asked

''look what they did to you I get how I makes you upset but it wasn't really a bad thing and you shouldn't still feel angry towards them'' Katy explained

''it's not the fact that they did it, it's just the fact that we were getting so close and I don't understand how they could just go do that'' Maya explained

''did you give them a chance to explain'' Katy asked

''what's there to explain I know exactly what they were going to say'' Maya answered

''just give them a chance ok'' Katy asked

Maya didn't say anything

''ok well it was good to hear from you'' Katy said

''do you want me to put on aunty Claire'' Maya asked

''yeah sure, good bye baby girl I love you'' Katy said

''I love you to mum, bye'' Maya said before passing the phone off to her Aunty Claire.

* * *

''Ugh you have no idea how much I love the weekend'' Riley said as she came out in her pyjamas into the living room.

''so honey what are your plans for today'' Topanga asked

''watch a couple movies eat junk food and that's it'' Riley declared

''so I guess that doing your chores don't come into your plan then'' Topanga noted

''mum your absolutely right'' Riley answered

''and I guess that also means that you aren't going to do the History assignment I set you '' Corey said

''what assignment'' Riley asked

''You know the one when you are given a partner and you have to find out about them.'' Corey remained

''oh yeah well Maya and I will figure it out I texted her earlier and she should be here soon'' Riley said

''what is this about Maya'' Topanga asked looking up from her work

''so dad put us in these groups and we have to talk to each other and find out new things about each other and then give an oral on it. He put me and Maya together'' Riley explain

''Maya and I'' Corey corrected

''but you girls already know everything about each other'' Topanga added

''tell that to dad'' Riley said

''oh boo hoo to you'' Corey retaliated

''Where's Elliot'' Riley questioned

''He's in the shower'' Topanga said

''what about Auggie'' Riley asked

''he went out'' Topanga answered

''With who'' Riley asked shocked that he had a better social life then her.

''Morgan and Josh took him out for steak today they promised if he behaved at school this week they would take him out'' Corey added

''and Uncle Eric'' Riley asked

''no Eric is back at Mr Fenny's house helping him in the garden today'' Corey said

''you'd think that after all these years Mr Fenny would finally be rid of you boys'' Topanga added

Then Music started blaring through the house coming from Elliot's room.

''so much for a peaceful morning'' Riley shouted

''we should have never of let him get surround sound in his room'' Topanga yelled

''Blame Shawn for that one'' Corey yelled back

''Riley tell him to turn it off'' Topanga yelled

''no were all out of raisin bread'' Riley yelled

''no to turn it off'' Topanga yelled again

''what'' Riley asked

''What Topanga asked

''I can't hear you'' Riley said

Topanga pointed her finger towards Elliot's room signalling riley to go tell him to turn it down.

Riley rolled her eyes and walked to his room. Opening the door and going straight to his music dock and took out his IPod.

''Hey I was listening to That'' Elliot said

Riley turned to Elliot who only had a towel wrapped around his waist

''Bro put something on'' Riley squealed

''I just came out of the shower'' Elliot defended

''and does that matter'' Riley asked

''it's My room I can do whatever I want like listen to my music for example'' Elliot said snatching his IPod back

''oh don't worry I think all of New York heard your music'' Riley joked

''well aren't they lucky'' Elliot replied

''I really don't care but can you just keep it down please Maya's coming over to work on our history assignment'' Riley said

''That history assignment is history'' Elliot told

''who did you get'' Riley asked

''Back of the class brenda'' Elliot confirmed

''well have you worked on it'' Riley asked

''yeah I wrote the title'' Elliot said

''that must have been hard'' Riley said

''well Brenda said she would do it for me she kind of has a crush on me so you know'' Elliot explained

''so you didn't want to find out about her'' Riley asked

''are you kidding no way your lucky you got someone who is actually good'' Elliot told

''who Maya'' Riley asked

''Yeah'' Elliot replied

''I heard my name'' Maya said coming around the corner into Elliot's room.

Riley and Elliot looked at her in confusion

''Your dad let me in'' Maya said

''cool'' Riley said

This was the time when Maya then noticed what Elliot was wearing and she covered her eyes.

''Yo Elliot you want to put some closes on'' She asked

''alright both of you out I have to get ready'' Elliot shooed

''where are you going'' Riley asked

''to the Movies with Smakle Farkle and Kayla'' Elliot reminded

''oh yeah'' Riley said

''Hey Riley want to get started'' Maya asked

''yeah we can just work in my room'' Riley said

''cool'' Maya replied

''ok I'll see you guys after'' Elliot waved

''bye'' They said as they changed rooms.

* * *

Lucas and Charlie Missy were at the mall doing some shopping that Missy forced them to do.

''so what's the deal with this shoe shopping you have plenty'' Charlie asked

''well I have to make sure that I look my best so that someone will ask me to the dance that's coming up'' Missy replied

''Missy you have already had like every guy ask you'' Lucas noted

''yeah and even some of the girls'' Charlie added

''well maybe I have but there is one guy that I want to ask me but he hasn't yet'' Missy explained

''look if its Jake or Sam we can totally get them to ask you'' Charlie said

''no it's not them'' Missy answered

''well sorry missy but Yogi is going with Darby'' Lucas joked

''Very funny'' Missy replied

''I got it'' Charlie declared

''ok take a guess'' Missy posed

''its Elliot'' Charlie joked

''ewe Ga- rosse I don't understand how anyone could even do that'' Missy said

''especially because of the friend he hangs out with'' Charlie added

''guys I'm his friend'' Lucas spoke up

''Lucas why would you want to be friends with someone like him'' Charlie asked

''because he's a good guy'' Lucas answered

Missy and Charlie started laughing

Lucas rolled his eyes

''oh come on lukey we were just joking besides there is one girl who wants to go with him'' Missy said

''who'' Charlie asked

'' well I was talking to the cheerleaders and one of them she said she kind of liked him and his little nobody circle of friends and she wants him to ask her to the dance'' Missy told

''well I have to admit one of the cheerleaders should just ask him maybe go on a double date with me'' Charlie said

''wouldn't want Riley to hear about that'' Lucas joked

''ugh don't even mention Riley to me right now she is really annoying me at the moment'' Missy scoffed

''why what did she do'' Charlie asked

''well I called her to hang out with us today and she totally blew me off for Maya, so then we made plans to hang out tomorrow then she's all like sorry can't hang I want to spend time with my parents and brothers. I got all annoyed because who makes plans the cancels but then when we're not hanging she's always so needy asking me if her hair and outfit looks ok and I am thinking girl you're not going to be more popular then me so don't even try. Now I just can't deal with her'' Missy huffed

''aww babe that sucks'' Charlie said

''babe ''Lucas questioned ''aren't you going out with Riley?''

''bro chill were not official yet'' Charlie said

''yeah it's not like I like I'm going for Charlie right now anyway'' Missy pointed out

''so who's the unlucky guy'' Lucas joked

''well Lucas Friar it's actually Josh I give it about a week until we start dating maybe two'' Missy said

Charlie rolled his eyes.

''can we get some food now'' Lucas asked

''I second that motion'' Charlie agreed

''fine'' missy said

''what do you feel like'' Lucas asked

''Burgers'' Charlie and Lucas said at the same time

''Ga Rosse so fattening no I want a salad'' Missy declared

''really a salad because I heard Josh loves burgers'' Charlie added

''well I guess that I could eat a burger and then get another personal trainer to work with me'' Missy said

''so your changing for Josh'' Lucas asked

''No I just really feel like a burger'' Missy answered

''Whatever'' Charlie said as they made their way to the food court.

* * *

Riley and Maya doing their assignment and getting to know each other.

''ok so what do we actually have to do'' Maya asked

''I don't know I think we just ask each other questions to get to know each other better or something'' Riley said

''I have an idea let's ask the person a question and they have to guess the answer'' Maya suggested

''ohh good idea I'll go first, what is my favourite colour'' Riley asked

''Purple'' Maya said immediately

''ohh good job and yours is blue'' Riley said

''nope'' Maya answered

''what you have a new favourite colour'' Riley asked

''well it was like 3 years since blue was my favourite'' Maya noted

''ok so is it green'' Riley asked

''no'' Maya answered

''pink'' Riley asked

''nope'' Maya said again

''Yellow'' Riley guessed

''yeah'' Maya answered

''yellow hey nice'' Riley said

''ok next question what would be my perfect date'' Maya asked

''probably something out there and nothing where you have to dress up'' Riley answered

''look I don't mind dressing up but then again I wouldn't want to do it for the whole date, and your right I would do something adventurous like things out of my comfort zone but as long as it's fun'' Maya said

''ok what about me'' Riley asked

''you would be someone who would go for a nice walk along a lake have a coffee a nice dinner and maybe a movie'' Maya guessed

''yeah but I also don't mind doing things that are a little out there but I wouldn't want the whole date to be that'' Riley said

''in some things I noticed we're similar and in other things were polar opposites'' Maya said

''ok let's switch it up a bit you answer the questions I ask you'' Riley said

''ok'' Maya agreed

''you said something about not living at home'' Riley questioned

''yeah mum is working on some acting job in Australia and so she thinks I can't look after myself even though I have been doing it most of my life, so she made me stay with my aunty Claire'' Maya said

''as in The Aunty Claire like the wacko one'' Riley asked

''that's the thing she has changed lots since I last saw her and she's not so crazy to be honest I actually really like staying with her'' Maya confessed

''hmm interesting'' Riley said

''ok your turn what do you regret most'' Maya asked

Riley didn't say anything

''really nothing'' Maya questioned

''I guess I regret letting go so easy of my best friend'' Riley spoke up

''but your popular now'' Maya added

''just because your popular doesn't mean you're happy'' Riley noted

''so you're not happy'' Maya asked

''I didn't say that'' Riley said

''so what are you saying'' Maya questioned

''why did you guys leave Lucas and I'' Riley asked

''Riley we didn't leave you guys that was all on you. I mean what you did to us, specifically what you did to me. I never thought that you would ever do something like that you were like my sister, no you were my sister and all to what become popular'' Maya raised her voice

''I didn't have a choice; it wasn't up to me'' Riley defended

''Riley you didn't have to go through with it or even do it in the first place'' Maya said

''that was 3 years ago'' Riley stated

''it doesn't mean it hurts any less'' Maya added

''have you forgiven me for it'' Riley asked

''you never asked me for my forgiveness'' Maya stated

''Maya I- '' Riley started Before Maya's phone started to ring

''it's Lucas'' Maya said looking at her phone

''take it'' Riley said

 _Phone call_

 _''Hey'' Maya greeted_

 _''Hey back'' Lucas said_

 _''so what are you up to'' Maya asked_

 _''just eating lunch I went shopping with Charlie and Missy you'' Lucas asked_

 _''I'm working on our history project with Riley'' Maya answered_

 _''you and her in the same room and no one is dead yet wow'' Lucas Joked_

 _''very funny so what did you want anyway'' Maya asked_

 _''well I was just wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone'' Lucas said_

 _''I'm still thinking about whether or not I should go or not why'' Maya questioned_

 _''well I was thinking I could help you make your decision'' Lucas stated_

 _''how'' Maya asked_

 _''well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me' 'Lucas said_

''Lucas asked me to the dance'' Maya whispered to Riley

''Say yes'' Riley answered

''is it ok'' Maya asked

''yeah sure'' Riley replied

''ok'' Maya said

 _''here's the thing huckle berry I'm not sure if you know that it's a school dance not a barn dance'' Maya said_

 _''all the more reason for you to show up and see my dance skills'' Lucas added_

 _''ok Friar I'll go with you to the dance'' Maya accepted_

 _''great should I pick you up at seven'' Lucas asked_

 _''thing is if you pick me up people will think were a thing and we'll be in this big mess so why not just meet there'' Maya suggested_

 _''sounds great'' Lucas said_

 _''ok bye'' Maya said_

 _''Bye'' Lucas said_

 _Phone call ended_

''So give me details'' riley demanded

''were going to the dance together'' Maya said

''that's great, but what would you do if Elliot asked you'' Riley said

''Elliot'' Maya questioned

''yeah you still like him don't you'' Riley asked

''yes I do but he's going to go with Kayla I shouldn't even think about it'' Maya said

''what about if you just tell him how you feel'' Riley suggested

''are you kidding there is no way that I can ever tell Elliot that I like him especially when he tells me all about what it's like when there are girls as cool as Kayla'' Maya said

''how do you know if you never try'' Riley asked

''you know what'' Maya asked

''what'' Riley asked

''it's nice having a girl I can talk to about guy stuff because all of my friends are guys, I can't talk to Kayla about Elliot because he likes her and that's just weird. Zay you can tell him stuff but then he brings it up in a great Maya story'' Maya pointed out

''what about Smackle'' Riley asked

''she tells Farkle everything and then I don't know I feel like everyone will soon tell Elliot'' Maya said

''what about Josh or Lucas'' Riley asked

''Josh is his uncle so it doesn't work and Lucas I trust him and all but you know it's like you I'm just starting to trust you again'' Maya said

''yeah I get you'' Riley agreed

''I'm home'' Elliot yelled as he walked into Riley's room

''how long were you there for'' Maya asked starting to panic

''just got here why'' Elliot asked

''how much did you hear'' Maya asked

''like nothing I just got here'' Elliot started

''ok good'' Maya said

''why'' Elliot asked

''how come your home so early'' Riley asked changing the topic

''well Smackle and Farkle forgot about today and went for a study session, I know right study and Kayla's cousin who she never sees came today so she went to see them so I just went for fro-yo'' Elliot explained

''cool'' Maya and Riley said at the same time

''anyway I'll leave you guys to it'' Elliot said before leaving

''phew that was close'' Maya said

Riley laughed

''hey do you feel like Ice-cream'' Riley asked

''from Topanga's'' Maya asked

''yeah mum said the ice-cream is going off soon so we can eat it all'' Riley stated

''well what are we waiting for'' Maya said


	15. Gang Meets Dates To The Dance

_**A/n sorry for a late update at the end of this chapter is the Q &A with the questions you sent in Enjoy**_

 **Chapter 15:**

Missy, Riley and all the cheerleaders were sitting at a table on the grass outside going over who they were going to the dance with.

''ok girls what should we talk about'' Riley asked

''Boys'' All the girls answered

''ok so first item on the agenda Josh Matthews'' Heather said

''Riley give us the gossip'' Renne demanded

''what goss'' Riley asked

''you know what has he been saying, which girls has he been talking about, what girls does he like'' Missy wondered

''you want to know all that'' Riley questioned

''yeah when was the last time you saw him and what did you do'' Haley asked

'' He called me over his place to hang out yesterday and we did stuff'' Riley told

''what did you talk about and do'' grace asked

''I'm not telling you what I talk to my uncle about'' Riley yelled

''yeah come on that is a bit far'' Missy agreed

''AHHH'' Abigale squealed

''what happened, what's wrong'' Everyone asked

''I just checked my JQA Feed and it says that Josh broke up with Erin'' Abigale explained

''are you sure that's not fake I mean last time someone posted that, they weren't broken up'' Missy stated

''Riley'' Everyone said together

''no I don't know if they are broken up nor do I care'' Riley announced

''so you will talk to him'' Grace asked

''unbelieve'' Riley said as she got up from the table and walked away.

''whatever you do don't go check on her it's what she wants'' Missy said

''I thought you guys were like best friends'' Abigale stated

''Riley and I have never been best friends'' Missy declared

''well if you don't like her then I don't like her'' Haley said

''me to'' Grace agreed

''and me'' Bethany added

''whoa chill guys I don't hate riley'' Missy told

''well then you know what we should do'' heather said

''Talk about her'' Renne asked

''yeah'' Heather said

* * *

Riley was walking out of the toilet when she bumped into someone

''Watch where you're going'' Riley yelled

''Riley'' They asked

Riley looked up at the person she bumped into

''sorry Josh'' She apologized

Josh noticed she was in a bad mood and wondered what was up

''where's that smile of yours'' he asked

''gone'' Riley answered

''come on Riley what's wrong'' Josh asked

''someone is really annoying me right now'' Riley explained

''what who'' Josh questioned

''actually it you'' Riley admitted

''what, what did I do because last I remember you left my place last night happy and not angry at me'' Josh pointed out

''it's your dating life'' Riley told

''is this because I broke up with Erin'' Josh asked

''you actually did it'' Riley questioned

''yeah this morning'' Josh answered

Riley rolled her eyes and turned and walked away.

''Riley'' Josh called

Riley didn't turn around and kept walking so Josh ran after her and stopped in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders

''why are you mad I broke up with Erin I didn't even think you two were that great of friends anyway'' Josh pointed out

''why do you go out with so many girls'' Riley asked

''what'' Josh questioned

''you heard me why do you keep changing like every week'' Riley repeated

''Well it's because when I realised that-'' Josh started

''No '' Riley stopped him

Josh gave her a confused look

''Josh it doesn't even matter you don't have to tell me'' riley said before she tried to leave but Josh stopped her again

''no keep going'' Josh told

''fine I really don't care who you go out with you can have as many girlfriends as you want just as long as'' Riley stopped

''as what'' Josh said

''fine you want to know why I'm annoyed I'll tell you why here I am doing my own things and then practically all the girls in the whole school come up to me asking me about you and what you like who you like and things like that. I'm sorry but sometimes it gets really annoying when people just go on and on about the things you do'' Riley admitted

''look I'm sorry I didn't realise'' Josh apologized

Riley didn't say anything

''you know what I'll have a talk with the girls get them to stop bugging you'' Josh said

''Thank you'' Riley said

''anything to keep my niece happy'' Josh said

''you're an idiot you know that right'' Riley joked

''I guess it runs in the family'' Josh laughed

Riley smiled

''see there is that positive smile. Oh hey what are you doing tomorrow'' Josh asked

''Tomorrow'' Riley asked as if it was the most obvious thing ever

''yeah I was thinking we should go see a movie or something with Auggie and Elliot to'' Josh offered

''Josh do you know what tomorrow is'' Riley questioned

''your busy aren't you. You know what's that's fine next time just let me know when your free'' Josh suggested

''Josh your busy tomorrow to'' Riley reminded

''what do we have like a family thing or something'' Josh asked

''Josh it's the school dance tomorrow you are going aren't you'' Riley wondered

''yeah I may have just forgot'' Josh explained

''Typical Boy'' Riley said as she playfully hit him on the shoulder

''opps'' Josh said

''did you think about taking anyone'' riley asked

''well I was thinking about asking Kayla'' Josh said

''WHAT"' Riley yelled

''she is cute'' Josh added

''No Josh you can never ask Kayla not even on a date ever never ever like never'' Riley Stated

''why not she seems pretty cool'' Josh told

''You know that girl Elliot was talking about '' Riley asked

''yeah…. Oh right yeah me her never going to happen'' Josh said

''promise'' Riley asked

''I promise '' Josh replied

''any other girls you had in mind'' Riley asked

''what about Maya who is she going with'' Josh asked

''nope she's going with Lucas'' Riley said

''so they are together'' Josh said

''no their not'' Riley said

''yeah whatever don't care about Lucas'' Josh joked

''well hopefully you find someone if you really get stuck Missy will say yes even if she has a date'' Riley said

''You know what I might just go ask her '' Josh said

''good luck'' Riley said

''don't need it'' Josh said

''told you you're an idiot'' Riley yelled

* * *

Riley was walking to her locker but was looking down at her phone texting the whole time.

''hey'' Charlie greeted but riley walked straight past him

''Earth to Riley'' Charlie said

''What'' Riley said looking up from her phone

''what's wrong'' Charlie asked

''It's just the girls' 'Riley admitted

''well tell me about it'' Charlie offered

''its girl stuff'' Riley told

''yeah well you should be able to talk to your boyfriend about these things'' Charlie stated

''boyfriend'' Riley questioned

''yeah I mean no I mean umm…'' Charlie stuttered

''are you asking me to be your girlfriend Charlie'' Riley asked

''I guess I am, so what do you say'' Charlie asked

''I'd like that'' Riley replied before giving Charlie a hug

''so seeing as were together now we can go to the dance as a couple'' Charlie suggested

''I want you to ask me again'' Riley stated

''What'' Charlie asked

''well now that were a couple you have to ask me to the dance as a couple'' Riley told

''fine come with me to the dance'' Charlie said

''hmmm nope'' Riley said

''what'' Charlie asked shocked

''say it like you mean it'' Riley ordered

''Riley Jane Matthews will you do me the honour of escorting me Charlie Gardner to the school dance tomorrow'' Charlie requested

''You do know that Jane isn't my middle name right'' Riley said

''it doesn't matter what your middle name is it matters what your answer is'' Charlie said

''Yes I will go with you'' Riley said

''She said yes'' Charlie yelled

''shhh'' Riley laughed

* * *

''Riley's going out with Charlie'' Maya said

''how do you know'' Elliot asked

''I just do'' Maya said

''but it's not on the JQA Feed yet'' Zay pointed out

''I have my ways'' Maya said

''does this mean they would be going to the dance together then'' Farkle asked

''yeah they are'' Maya stated

''how do you know'' Josh asked

'' I'm in the network of girls'' Maya answered

All the guys looked at her with a confused look on their faces

''can't explain'' Maya said

''whatever are you guys ready for the dance'' Farkle asked

''Well I asked Vanessa if she would go with me and she said yes so I'm going'' Zay said

''yeah I'm going with Smackle'' Farkle added

''ugh don't look now but Missy and Haley are coming past'' Elliot pointed out

''I was going to ask Missy to the dance'' Josh admitted

''why'' Everyone said

''because I kind of forgot about the dance and she is the only girl left that I know who isn't already going with someone'' Josh said

''what about Maya'' Elliot asked

''I'm going with Lucas'' Maya replied

''when did that happen'' Elliot asked

''come on Matthews ask her I dare you'' Maya said ignoring Elliot's question.

''hey Josh'' Missy said as she walked by

''Missy looking good'' Josh complimented

''only the best for you Josh'' Missy said

''hey so I was thinking do you maybe want to go to the dance together'' Josh asked

''did someone put you up to this'' Missy asked

''no I always planned to ask you.'' Josh said

''well so many people have asked me to go already'''' Missy explained

''that's fine we don't have to go together'' Josh said

''But I guess it will be cool if we go together'' Missy accepted

''cool I can drive us there'' Josh suggested

''ok then pick me up at 6'' Missy said

''can't wait'' Josh said

''see you guys in class'' Missy said before leaving

Then Maya and Elliot started making kissing noises to Josh

''shut up'' Josh said

''I give it about a couple days before you two start going out'' Maya said

''I think they will start dating after the dance'' Elliot added

''wanna bet'' Maya challenged

''seriously your betting on my love life'' Josh questioned

''we have to get our amusement from somewhere'' Elliot pointed out

''5 bucks it will be at the dance'' Maya betted

''no way that's too soon it will be about a week after the dance'' Elliott said

''5 bucks'' Maya said

''Shake on it'' Elliot said holding out his hand

''Deal'' Maya accepted shaking his hand

''I ship it'' Zay declared

''Josh and Missy'' Farkle asked

''yeah come on dude I just asked her to the dance'' Josh defended

''no Elliot and Maya'' Zay blurted out

''what'' Elliot and Maya said at the same time

''why do you think that'' Maya asked

''well I see it this way Maya your shorter then Elliot so you're a good height for each other,'' Zay started

''yeah and you guys are like best friends so it would make a good foundation for a relationship'' Josh added

''and you guys also have the same interests'' Farkle finished

''wow I just had an idea, Maya we should get married'' Elliot joked

''and maybe have our honeymoon at Antarctica'' Maya added

''now what about kids I was thinking at least 6'' Elliot said

''wouldn't have it any other way hunny bear'' Maya joked

''Boop'' Elliot said as he touched her nose with his index finger

''or not you know that's fine to'' Zay said

''no Elliot and I are just friends'' Maya pointed out

''well I guess our math calculations were wrong then'' Farkle said

''I suck at Math'' Maya said

''Oh No'' Elliot raised his voice

''did you put your underwear on the wrong way again'' Josh joked

''No Maya our Maths assignment Mr Higgins gave us an extension until this morning'' Elliot remembered

''you better run and hand it in you know how mad he gets'' Farkle pointed out

''Run'' Maya yelled

* * *

''I totally though we weren't going to get it handed in on time'' Elliot said

''well lucky he came around the corner when he did'' Maya said

''we handed it in that's all that matters'' Elliot said

''yeah'' Maya agreed

''Hey guys'' Lucas said as he walked up to them at their lockers

''hey huckle Berry'' Maya greeted

''Lucas hello'' Elliot waved

Lucas and Maya both looked at Elliot

''What'' Elliot asked

''Riley much'' Lucas Pointed out

Elliot rolled his eyes.

''hey so are we still going to the dance together'' Maya asked

''yeah are you sure you don't want me to pick you up'' Lucas asked

''yeah I'm sure we can just meet here'' Maya said

''ok anyway I have to find Charlie'' Lucas said

''see you later'' Maya waved

''bye'' Elliot said

''later'' Lucas said before leaving

''so I didn't know you and Lucas were a thing'' Elliot said

''were not'' Maya said

''then why are you going to the dance together'' Elliot asked

''we both didn't have anyone to go with so we decided to go together'' Maya explained

''when did this happen'' Elliot asked

''remember that day you were just in a towel'' Maya asked

''yeah you saw too much that day'' Elliot admitted

''yeah well then'' Maya answered

''right'' Elliot said

''why are you worried about it anyway you're going with Kayla aren't you'' Maya asked

''I didn't ask her yet'' Elliot told

''why not'' Maya asked

''I think she's going with someone'' Elliot pointed out

''well if I wasn't going with Lucas I would just go with you but I thought you were going with her'' Maya admitted

''ok I lied she's not going with anyone I just don't know how to ask her'' Elliot said

''Just say will you come with me to the dance'' Maya said

''here she comes act casual'' Elliot begged

''Kayla hey'' Maya greeted

''Hey guys what's up'' Kayla replied

''well actually Elliot had something that was bugging him'' Maya said

''oh really what is it'' Kayla asked

''I umm ah I don't know whether I like chocolate or vanilla cake'' Elliot lied

''chocolate any day '' Kayla said

''yeah I think they got cake for the dance tomorrow speaking of the dance are you going with anyone to the dance'' Maya asked

''no one yet'' Kayla said

''wow can you believe that Elliot she's not going with anyone'' Maya said

''yeah I'm not going with anyone yet either'' Elliot said

''wow not that's just so funny isn't it'' Maya said

''hey Kayla I was thinking why don't we go together'' Elliot asked

Kayla smiled

''I mean If you want to you don't have to its fine'' Elliot added

''I'd love to'' Kayla answered

''really cool awesome well I would offer to pick you up but I don't have a car so'' Elliot said

''we can just me here I have to be here early anyway'' Kayla said

''sounds good'' Elliot replied

''ok see you then'' Kayla said before leaving

''Hey Elliot I heard you're going to the dance with Kayla congrats'' Riley said as she was walking past

''how it just happened'' Elliot asked

''I'm in the girls network'' Riley said

''well thanks'' Elliot said

''ok well I got to find Charlie so see you at home. Bye Maya'' Riley said

''Bye'' Maya said

''Maya'' Elliot said

''yeah'' Maya replied

''Thankyou'' Elliot said before picking her up and spinning her around

''What for'' Maya said as she was laughing

''for helping me get Kayla to come to the dance with me'' Elliot said before give her a hug

''well I thought you should get to have some fun to'' Maya said

''well you seriously are one of my best friends'' Elliot said pulling out of the hug

''you know what this means right'' Maya asked

''what'' Elliot answered

''this could mean that you two end up together'' Maya told

''what if someone else comes into the picture like say her or me starts to like someone else'' Elliot asked

''and who would that be you goon'' Maya said

Elliot stayed silent for a bit

''just saying'' Elliot said

''well don't worry about it and by the way since I got you two together you owe me'' Maya said

''right and what would that be'' Elliot asked

''if I ask you to do a favour for me you have to do it and there's no limits on the favour'' Maya said

''no limits'' Elliot questioned

''don't worry I'm not going to get you to murder someone or something'' Maya pointed out

''deal'' Elliot agreed

 _ **A/n let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think or what you want to happen at the dance. Enjoy the Q &A with the questios you sent in.**_

 **Q &A**

 **Why does Josh have so many girlfriends?**

 _There is a reason for that and it will be show in a chapter later_

 **Do you have a pairing in mind?**

 _I have 3 I'm thinking about for endgame_

 **Who will Riley be with?**

 _So far she will be paired with either Lucas or Charlie unless lots of people want me to add in a new love interest for her_

 **Will both Josh and Elliot like Maya?**

 _Anything could happen._

 **When will Riley and Maya become friends?**

 _After what Riley did to Maya it may take a while_

 **What does Maya see Farkle as?**

 _He is like her best friend_

 **Who does Josh Like?**

 _Who doesn't Josh like._

 **What does Maya see Josh as?**

 _Right Now only as a friend._

 **Who Does Charlie like?**

 _Right now Riley._

 **Why is Elliot so blind to the fact that Maya likes him.**

 _He is a Boy_

 **What did Riley and Lucas do to everyone?**

 _Will be revealed much later_

 **Who was Maya Talking to at the Hockey Game?**

 _The person who hurt her they have been mentioned and will be revealed very very soon._

 **Has Katy got the Job in Australia Yet?**

 _How can you be sure that's what she's still doing there?_

 **How long will this story go for?**

 _I'm not planning to finish it any time soon but I think it will go longer then my other story_

 **Do you have any other stories?**

 _Me & The Matthews check it out._

 **Will you keep doing Me & The Matthews?**

 _I might make a sequel not sure yet._


	16. Gang Meets School Dance

_**A/n ok so this chapter is really long so sorry if it takes you a while to read it. Ps i didn't read it to check it all made sense because it was late at night when i wrote it so if there are any errors or things that don't make sense please let me know. Enjoy**_

 **Chapter 16:**

It was the morning of the dance and the school got the day off because they had finished all the school work for the year and only had the dance left before they went of Holidays.

''How was your sleep'' Topanga asked Josh as he walked into her bakery

'' it's always good when I sleep over your place'' Josh said

''well your welcome anytime'' Topanga said

''to be honest I don't really think you have a choice as to yes or no'' Josh joked

''your right I always have to welcome family whether I want to or not'' Topanga replied

''are you saying you don't love your own brother in law'' Josh said

''I'm obliged to say I love you it kind of came as a deal when I married your brother'' Topanga answered

''just admit it Panga you love me'' Josh said

Topanga rolled her eyes'' You're defiantly your brother's brother''

''Family'' Josh yelled

''I don't understand how you have so much energy after staying up so late last night watching something with Riley and Elliot'' Topanga wondered

''it wasn't just something it was Voltage'' Josh explained

''you got Riley to watch that'' Topanga asked

''we made a deal with her if she didn't like it after watching three episodes then we would watch what she wanted'' Josh said

''you must have been pretty confident then'' Topanga said

''its voltage everyone likes it'' Josh pointed out

Topanga laughed

''ok on a more serious note I have something I need to ask you'' Josh said

''this sounds serious'' Topanga answered

''I wanted to ask you something'' Josh said

''Ok I'm all ears'' Topanga said as she put down the coffee she was pouring

''I was wondering if you had any jobs going here even if it's small'' Josh asked

''what brought this sudden need for a job on'' Topanga asked

''kind of need the money right now'' Josh answered

''are you buying a car or something'' Topanga questioned

''no mum and dad got me one I just thought I might start saving up for college'' Josh told

''you want to go to college, have you told Cory yet'' Topanga wondered

''yeah I found a course I'm interested in and mum and dad think I should go for it I told Cory about it and he was really proud of me for wanting to go'' Josh said with a smile on his face

''that's great news. Corey mentioned something about you wanting to do something he has always been really proud of you'' Topanga told

Josh smiled'' So what do you say do you have anything''

''can you make coffee using a machine'' Topanga asked

''yes'' Josh said

''well I guess that there are a few shifts a week I can give you'' Topanga said

''anything'' Josh beamed

Topanga paused for a bit

''ok fine you can have the job'' Topanga said

''Thankyou thankyou thankyou'' Josh yelled as he picked up Topanga and spun her around before placing her back down on the floor

''ok but I have one rule'' Topanga said

''You name it'' Josh answered

''No dating any of the co-workers'' Topanga said

Josh didn't say anything

''I mean it Josh none of them'' Topanga warner

''yes I got it no dating co-workers'' Josh answered

''good now help me carry some of these plates into the kitchen'' Topanga said

''how about dating the customers'' Josh asked as he carried a pile of plates to the sink

''you're a real piece of work you know that'' Topanga joked

''well don't worry about me I won't date anyone of the staff'' Josh said

''ok let's get onto the business side of things. Let's talk pay'' Topanga said

''I'm 17 now'' Josh reminded

''I could do 15 dollars an hour'' Topanga offered

''Perfect'' Josh accepted

''when can you start'' Topanga asked

''well I go on holidays today and I'm free most days'' Josh told

''ok well there is a legal limit I can put you on so we can start off with two shifts a week how's that sound'' Topanga asked

''perfect boss'' Josh replied

* * *

Maya and Farkle were over at Zay's place. They came over since the morning to surprise him and cook him breakfast to make him feel not so alone since his parents went back to Texas for a holiday. Zay was going to also leave after New Year's to join them.

''well that meal was delicious'' Zay said

''well we thought that with your parents gone we would cook you your first home alone meal'' Maya told

''yeah and also Maya wanted to make sure that you killed yourself yet'' Farkle explained

''aww that's my honey nugget always looking out for me'' Zay joked

''anything for my hunkalisious'' Maya replied

''so when are you actually going back to Texas'' Farkle asked

''well after new year's I will be going back and will stay there for a bit but I will be back in time for the new school year'' Zay explained

''boo stay longer miss out on school it's not like it does anything for you anyway'' Maya said

''I kind of want to bump up my grades next year'' Zay said

''but then we can't do out song'' Maya reminded

''one last time'' Zay asked

Maya smiled at him

'' D-D-D-D-D-D-F'' Maya and Zay sang together

''love it'' Farkle added

''you know what Farkle you have a song as well one that no one else in the world has'' Maya said

''yeah it goes a little something like A-A-A-A-A-A-Plus'' Zay sang

''oh but not next year, no next year I will get E's then we can be the same'' Farkle said

''yeah were exactly alike'' Zay sarcastically said

''besides that won't even be the lowest marks you can get'' Maya said

''who has the lowest'' Farkle asked

''have you not seen Josh's marks'' Zay asked

''no he never shows anyone he just tells you'' Farkle answered

''and that is because he is like belo mean I kind of feel for him'' Maya said

''and he seems to put in so much effort'' Zay said

''I just had the best idea ever'' Maya shouted

''we get a pony and name it Vanessa'' Zay guess

''or Smackle'' Farkle said

''or Vanessa'' Zay replied

'What's wrong with Smackle'' Farkle asked

''nothing it's just that I think we should call the pony Vanessa'' Zay replied

''and why is that'' Farkle questioned

''because have you ever heard of a pony called Smackle'' Zay asked

''ever heard of a pony called Vanessa'' Farkle replied

''yeah back in Texas'' Zay answered

''exactly our pony should be one of a kind just like Smackle'' Farkle said

''enough'' Maya yelled

''Vanessa'' Zay mumbled

''no I was thinking we should tutor Josh and help him with his grades'' Maya suggested

''great idea'' Farkle agreed

''but don't tell him let's make it a surprise'' Zay said

''great plan'' Farkle agreed

''hey so what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day'' Maya asked

''you guys free'' Zay asked

''I'm not doing anything until I meet up later with Smackle to go to the dance'' Farkle said

''speaking of Smackle where is she'' Zay asked

''we called her but she said she was going to an appointment, but she just texted me and said she was on her way here'' Maya said

''Does she know which house it is' 'Zay asked

''has she ever been here'' Farkle questioned

''no she hasn't I'll text her the address'' Zay replied

''well I'm not doing anything either'' Maya answered

''well just hang out here with me I'm doing nothing'' Zay said as he texted Smackle

''did you record the Christmas episode of Voltage'' Farkle asked

''yeah I haven't seen it yet do you want to watch it'' Maya asked

''yeah should we call Josh and Elliot to come see it as well'' Zay asked

''they already saw it'' Maya answered

''how do you know that'' Farkle and Zay asked at the same time

''Elliot told me'' Maya replied

''he just casually tells you when he is watching something'' Farkle asked

''no we were talking late last night when he and josh were watching it'' Maya told

Then Farkle gave Zay 5 bucks

''mmm victory smells delicious'' Zay cheered as he smelt the bill of money

''wait you made a bet'' Maya asked

''yeah on you and Elliot being a thing'' Zay answered

''this again'' Maya asked

''what you and Elliot so like each other'' Zay declared

''we don't'' Maya growled

''I know how to find out the truth'' Farkle said as he left the room

''Farkle there is nothing you can say or do that will make me talk'' Maya yelled into the other room

''Just wait'' Zay smiled

''Boom'' Farkle said running back into the room with a banana in his hand

''what ya doing'' Maya said nervously

''how ya doing'' Farkle said as he slowly peeled the banana

''you hungry Maya'' Zay asked as he saw Maya take a few steps back

''tell us how you really feel and we will put the banana away'' Farkle said as he took the banana and moved it closer to Maya's face

''No'' Maya yelled as she tried the move away from the banana

Then Farkle made it touch her face ''you sure'' He asked

''Fine, fine, fine,'' Maya surrender '' I like Elliot now get that Banana out of my face

''I knew it'' They booth cheered as they threw the banana away

''if you dare tell anyone I will kill you I promise'' Maya warned

''I promise'' Farkle said before Smackle walked in

''hello fellow friends'' Smackle greeted

''hey chipmunk'' Maya said as she hugged Smackle

''and now I go like this'' Smackle said as she hugged Maya back

''hello lady'' Farkle greeted

''Hello boyfriend'' Smackle said before kissing him on the cheek.

''hey Smackle you want to hear a great Maya story she like Elliot'' Zay Blurted out

''Zay'' Maya yelled jumping onto him and tackling him onto the ground

''I already knew She liked him'' Smackle said

''really'' Farkle asked

''of course she acts the same way around him as I did when I liked you and also I heard her admit it in the gym. But don't worry no one else heard'' Smackle said

''well all of you better make sure that you don't tell Lucas and especially not Josh or Elliot'' Maya warned

''whose phone is that going off'' Smackle asked

''it's Maya's it's been going off since she got here'' Zay told

''who are you even talking to'' Farkle asked

''If you must know I'm talking to '' Maya mumbled the name

''who'' Zay asked

Maya mumbled the name again

''who'' Farkle questioned

Maya mumbled the name once again

''you're talking to them'' Smackle asked

''you understood that'' Zay asked

''I have super hearing' 'Smackle explained

''it's Riley'' Maya said louder

''WHAT'' Farkle and Zay yelled

''can we please just watch Voltage'' Maya asked

''you have some big questions coming your way missy'' Zay said

''Missy really I see myself as more as a Bethany or a Danielle'' Maya said

''Maya'' Farkle yelled

''fine I'll get the movie started'' Maya said

''were not done here'' Farkle said

* * *

''Elliot give it back'' Riley yelled as she chased after Elliot

''I just have to check something'' Elliot said as he was running away from riley.

''Give it back you little rat'' Riley yelled

''hey, hey, what's going on in here'' Corey asked

''Dad he stole my phone and won't give it back'' Riley whined

''I'm just checking something'' Elliot defended

''Elliot give your sister back her phone'' Corey asked

''I'm just checking something'' Elliot explained

''what do you need to check and I'll let you do it'' Riley said

''I'm nearly done just 5 seconds'' Elliot asked

''no now'' Riley yelled

''Elliot give it back right now'' Corey demanded

''he's had my phone for ages and I only just realised it now and he won't give it back'' Riley explained

''fine I'm done, I'm done'' Elliot said as he gave the phone back to riley

''dad he was going through my messages'' Riley told

''Elliot please have some manners does she go through your messages'' Corey asked

''no she goes a step further remember that one time she told my phone for like the whole day and then read all my messages and took a whole bunch of photos with her friends'' Elliot defended

''you know what both of you that's enough from now on there will be no more taking away anyone's phones. Am I clear'' Corey asked

''yes dad'' Riley and Elliot said at the same time

''good now go have some food have a shower, do something and then you can go get ready for the dance'' Corey said

''what about you, you have to get ready for it to'' Riley reminded

''says who'' Cory asked

''she's right the principle wanted me to remind you that's your supervising and I just forgot to tell you'' Elliot said

''oh so now I'm supervising'' Corey asked

''Yeah'' Riley replied

''Rats'' Corey said

Riley and Elliot laughed

''will you guys be ok here I have to go see Ava's Mum and see if she can look after Auggie tonight'' Corey said

''there not here Auggie was crying to me about Ava leaving on a cruise for Christmas'' Riley said

''What about Grandma and Grandpa'' Elliot asked

''They went back to Philadelphia with Morgan'' Corey said

''Uncle Eric'' Riley suggested

'' he's got senator business to do'' Cory said

''why can't mum just look after him'' Elliot asked

''because she is working late tonight'' Corey said

''oh yeah'' Elliot remembered

''if only someone would walk through that door right now'' Corey wished

''knock'' Someone said as they walked through the door

''Uncle Shawn'' Elliot and Riley yelled as they ran over and gave him a hug

''Shawnie'' Corey yelled and ran over to him and pushed Riley and Elliot out of the way

''Hey dad'' Elliot said

''He's my best friend'' Corey told

''There is enough Shawn to go around'' Shawn said

''what are you doing here anyway'' Riley asked

''I was down this way and thought I might stop by'' Shawn said

''Were happy to have you anytime'' Elliot said

''are you coming to our Matthews Christmas'' Riley asked

''I wouldn't miss it'' Shawn said

''I haven't seen you in like two weeks and it feels like forever'' Corey said

''dad that's a total lie you saw him at the ice hockey game'' Elliot said

''True but when your best friends like us it feels like so much longer'' Shawn said

''that's a total lie because Missy and I are the best friends there are'' Riley said

''Missy'' Shawn questioned ''I thought it was Lucas last time''

''we broke up'' Riley told

''oh I'm sorry'' Shawn said

''no it's ok were still good friends but now I'm going out with Charlie Gardner'' Riley explained

''Middle school New Year's Rooftop Charlie, as in the one you were texting me about'' Shawn asked

''that's him'' Elliot said

''and what about you what's going on with you, who is your best friend, who is your girlfriend'' Shawn asked

''well I don't have a girlfriend but I am going to the school dance tonight with a girl called Kayla Adams, she's great and we always have a lot of fun together. As for best friends it probably Maya'' Elliot said

''Maya'' Shawn questioned

''yeah'' Elliot answered

''umm how is she is she doing ok'' Shawn asked

''yeah she's doing really good she's coming to the dance tonight as well and she will also be here for the Matthews Christmas'' Elliot explained

''well that's really great'' Shawn said

''hey guys you better be getting ready for the dance soon'' Corey said

''Alright '' Elliot and Riley said before walking to their rooms.

''Have fun'' Shawn said

Riley then walked into Elliot room

''knock much'' Elliot asked

''why don't you ever wear any clothes'' Riley asked noticing Elliot wasn't wearing a shirt

''you love it'' Elliot responded

''keep telling yourself that'' Riley said

''so what did you want anyway'' Elliot asked

''I was looking through my phone to see what you did'' Riley started

''and'' Elliot said

''you were texting Maya'' Riley said

''yeah so'' Elliot asked

''you were texting her and pretending to be me' Riley said

''who cares it's only a joke and it's not like Maya is going to care seeing as you two seem to be becoming friends again'' Elliot said

''who said that'' Riley asked

''no one I just kind of picked up on it'' Elliot said

''you're a guy you don't pick up on anything'' Riley pointed out

''True'' Elliot started'' well I guess that I just wanted you guys to be friends again''

''Why'' Riley asked

''because she's my friend and I don't really like it when you're not friends with my friends even when they were your friends'' Elliot said

''that was the most confusing sentence of my life'' Riley stated

''I don't care'' Elliot said

''whatever hey by the way don't forget that you have to get to the dance by yourself because Charlie is coming to pick me up and were going in a limo with some of our other friends'' Riley said

''Whatever I got it all sorted I'm meeting Kayla there'' Elliot said

''Kayla'' Riley questioned

''yeah'' Elliot said

''I thought you were going to the dance with Maya'' Riley said

''why would you think that'' Elliot asked

''because every time you talk about the dance you mention her and you have never mentioned Kayla'' Riley pointed out

''I have so mentioned Kayla'' Elliot said

''when'' Riley said

''just now'' Elliot chuckled

Riley rolled her eyes

''I thought she told you she was going with Lucas'' Elliot said

''yeah but I thought she changed her mind and went with you'' Riley said

''nope'' Elliot said

''come here'' Riley said holding out her arms

''what are you doing'' Elliot asked

''I'm giving you a hug'' Riley stated

''I'm ok'' Elliot said

''here'' Riley said hugging him

''Eww get off'' Elliot said

''you love me'' Riley said

''you wish'' Elliot said copying what Riley said Earlier

* * *

Maya arrived at the dance and was walking down the halls to get to the gym which was where the dance was going to be held when she walked around the corner and bumped into someone.

''Oww'' They both said

''sorry'' They both said again before looking up at each other

''Josh'' Maya said at the same time Josh said ''Maya''

''you look great Maya'' Josh said

''oh stop it'' Maya said

''no I'm serious Maya you look really beautiful I mean from your hair to your make up then your dress and shoes. Maya you look hot'' Josh complimented

Maya could feel her cheeks start to warm up

''Thankyou'' Maya said

''always happy to give a gorgeous girl a compliment'' Josh said

''oh stop your making me all nervous'' Maya said as she fanned her face

''sorry got kind of carried away'' Josh apologised

''but hey look at you, you scrub up alright by the way that blue tie really does bring out your eyes'' Maya said

''are you kidding I flipping hate ties they make me feel like I am at a wedding'' Josh confessed

''then why are you wearing one'' Maya asked

''Missy wanted us to be matching'' Josh explained

''right, where is she now'' Maya asked

''she went to the bathroom to fix her makeup for like the 5th time this hour'' Josh said

Maya laughed

''well if she ditches you feel free to come chill with me'' Maya said

''hey did you see they got a photo booth so we should so take some phots together'' Josh said

''that would be so cool then we can stick the photos in out lockers next year'' Maya said

''totally'' Josh agreed

''has Lucas turned up yet'' Maya asked

''yeah last I saw of him he was heading over to the cool kids table'' Josh said

''Right'' Maya said

''want to go inside'' Josh asked

''sure'' Maya said as they slowly made the way to where the dance was being held

''so me Farkle and Zay were talking and we know that you don't have the best grades so we thought we would help tutor you next year'' Maya said with a smile on his face

''I don't need a tutor'' Josh stopped Maya

''yeah but it could help you get better marks'' Maya said

''my marks are fine'' Josh said

''josh you tell us your marks and we just want to help you out'' Maya said

''well I don't need your help trust me. Now can we please just drop this'' Josh asked

''sure'' Maya said

Then a silence came upon them both as the slowly continued to walk to the gym

''so I got a job today'' Josh said breaking the silence

''really where'' Maya asked

''Topanga's ''Josh said

''no way that is so good congratulations josh'' Maya said giving him a hug

''Um Excuse me'' a voice said coming from behind them

''Missy'' Maya said

''what do you think you're doing dangling from my boyfriend'' Missy asked

''Boyfriend'' Maya questioned

''oh he didn't tell you yeah we are together he asked me and I said yes'' Missy beamed

''congratulations'' Maya said

''I know it's like we know everything about each other already'' Missy said

''can I test you guys'' Maya asked

''maybe not'' Josh said

''you know what it doesn't matter let's do it'' Missy said

''What is Josh's favourite colour what is his middle name and what is his favourite sport'' Maya asked

''you know what we really don't have to do this'' Josh said

''his favourite colour is green his middle name is James and his favourite sport is ice Hockey'' Missy said

''I guess you are perfect for each other'' Maya said

Josh looked down to the ground

''ok Josh I'll meet you inside don't be too long'' Missy waved

A while had passed since Missy had left and both Josh and Maya hadn't said a word

Then Josh finally spoke up '' Maya I-''

''Green, James, Ice Hockey'' Maya questioned cutting him off

Josh sighed

''Yellow, Gabriel, baseball'' Maya answered

''so what just because you answered them right you think were perfect for each other'' Josh asked

''no I'm showing you that you deserve better than Missy'' Maya said

''Why are you even worried about that'' Josh asked

''Why are you even going out with her'' Maya answered

''because she's nothing like her'' Josh responded

''what are you talking about'' Maya asked

''nothing it doesn't matter' 'Josh said

''no tell me you say she's nothing like her, who is her'' Maya asked

''look why do we have to talk about this tonight'' Josh asked

''because I want to know what's going on with you'' Maya said

''why are you trying to fix things your starting to sound like Riley'' Josh raised his voice

''josh I'' Maya started

''No Maya your starting to become something that you're not. Next thing you could be going and sorting things out with Shawn'' Josh said

''Hey that is not fair'' Maya answered

''isn't it you're not the same as Riley, Riley is great but there is only ever going to be one riley one who is clumsy un coordinated and who lives in a perfect rainbow world. Just like there will only be one Maya one who doesn't care what people think one who gets into trouble, who doesn't like to fix things and who is a voltage addict. But lately there have been to Riley's and you shouldn't be someone you're not'' Josh said

Maya didn't say anything

''Missy's waiting for me'' Josh said before turning around and leaving.

* * *

The popular kids had found a table in the middle of the gym where everyone could see them and decided to claim the spot for themselves.

''ok everyone I need to start planning my party'' Missy announced

''but your birthday isn't until next year'' Josh pointed out

''babe that doesn't mean that I can't plan it I mean I have to make sure that the guest list is great so all people are talking about is my party'' Missy said

''Babe'' riley asked

''oh yeah Josh and I are dating'' Missy said before kissing Josh's cheek

Everyone congratulated them.

''ok everyone please go to the JQA feed and favourite us as your favourite couple please ''Missy ordered

''Missy I thought we were going to keep it quite'' Josh said

''Josh baby what's the point of being a couple if no one knows about you'' Missy asked

''Gosh Missy you're so lucky'' Bethany said

''we should have pet names for each other'' Missy said

''we can sort that out later'' Josh embarrassingly said

''Pooh Bear you don't have to worry about what everyone else thinks no that you're going out with me everyone will be jealous of you'' Missy told

''whatever'' Josh sighed

Then missy stood up and dragged Josh by the hand away from their friends and into the halls where no one was.

''What is wrong with you'' Missy asked

''why are you telling everyone about us'' Josh asked

''If people talk about me I become popular '' Missy stated

''so you're only going out with me because you want to be popular'' Josh asked

''baby no it's because your hot as well'' Missy added

Josh rolled his eyes.

''listen I want you to drop this whole attitude and come back to our friends'' Missy said

''our friends'' Josh asked

''yeah the popular kids'' Missy said

''look I'm sorry to say this but I find them kind of boring I mean all they talk about is ice hockey and being popular'' Josh said

''that's what makes us cool were better than everyone else'' Missy said

''but you're not nice to everyone'' josh stated

''look I understand that you like being nice to everyone and feel you have to say hello to everyone but please can we talk about this another time'' Missy asked

Josh rolled his eyes

''just come sit back down ok'' Missy asked

Josh reluctantly followed

* * *

''Vanessa'' Zay cried

''Zay is this what you were like when you left her last time'' Farkle asked

''I can't even think'' Zay said

''she didn't leave you she just got the days mixed up and just so happened to go back to Texas'' Maya reminded

''we were going to dance together'' Zay said

''Zay you will see her when you go to Texas'' Kayla pointed out

''are you going to let her spoil a good night for you'' Smackle asked

''No Isadora no I won't'' Zay said

''good now let's move on'' Elliot asked

''anyone feel like grapes'' Kayla asked

''NO'' Elliot and Maya yelled at the same time

''whoa what's going on with you guys'' Kayla asked

''They had a contest to see who could fit the most grapes in their mouths earlier '' Farkle started

''only you'' Kayla said

''I won'' Elliot stated

''because you tickled me and made me laugh which caused the grapes to fall out'' Maya answered

''going with that story till'' Elliot teased

''well there is no possible way you could have won'' Maya said

''I know how we can settle this'' Elliot said

''how'' Maya asked

''arm wrestle me'' Elliot suggested

''sorry but I don't want to break your weak arms'' Maya joked

''what scared to lose'' Elliot asked

''no I just don't feel like winning right now'' Maya replied

Then Elliot started making Chicken noises

''real mature, you know what fine let's do it right here right now'' Maya said

They held each other's hand and placed their elbows on the table.

''Ready'' Farkle said

''Set'' Smackle said

''No'' Lucas said coming up and pulling their hands apart

''Lucas I came to the dance with Farkle you really have to get over me'' Smackle said

''yeah ok'' Lucas answered

''hop a long only about an hour late to meet your date but you know what I won't hold it against you'' Maya teased

''yeah sorry about that. Missy kind of had us all their trapped and she was going on about her party and How josh is her boyfriend'' Lucas explained

''oh speaking of Missy she wanted me to come see her about something. Elliot is it ok if I go quickly'' Kayla asked

''of course its fine you don't need my permission'' Elliot said

''thanks you're the best'' Kayla said before kissing Elliot on the cheek and walking over to the popular table.

''dude did she just'' Lucas started

''she did'' Maya finished

''yeah whatever no big deal'' Elliot said

''no big deal'' Maya asked

''yeah come on being with Kayla is all you have talked about for the past fifteen thousand years'' Zay said

''yeah well maybe now that it's happen things are different I mean I thought she was the one'' Elliot said

''you're an idiot'' Farkle said

''what'' Elliot asked

'Elliot true beauty comes from the heart not the face'' Maya added

''you think I'm beautiful'' Elliot joked

''you wish'' Maya replied

''hey have you been to the photo booth yet'' Lucas asked

''we should all get in there and get a photo together'' Maya suggested

''ok you guys get josh and whoever else you want and we can all get a photo together'' Elliot said

''and what are you doing'' Smackle asked

''someone has to stay and make sure we get the photo booth'' Elliot said

''and that person has to be you'' Maya asked

''are you offering'' Elliot asked

''look why don't you both just go'' Zay asked

''your right thanks Zay'' Elliot said before he and Maya walked away

''dude you walked right into that'' Lucas stated

''I know '' Zay said

''but hey did you notice the two of them'' Farkle asked

''I know the flirt game was on a high'' Zay answered

''do you know if he likes her'' Lucas asked

''the only person I think who would know is Josh'' Smackle said

''well lets go ask him'' Farkle suggested

* * *

''ok let's do another one'' Elliot and Maya said from inside the photo booth

''you know I'm not sure how many people we can fit inside this booth'' Maya said

''I know but I guess we can all kind of sit on top of each other'' Elliot said

''ok for this next one let's do the one where you take 4 photos'' Maya suggested

''ok go'' Elliot said

For the first photo they both made their faces look likes monkeys, the second photo they went cross eyed and stuck out their tongue, the third photo Maya laughed and poked Elliot in the eye, the last photo Maya did a surprised face and Elliot kissed her on the cheek.

''ok now print them'' Elliot said

''it's not working'' Maya told as she continued to press the print button.

''you only press it once'' Elliot warned grabbing her hand

''just wait for it its coming'' Elliot said

Maya looked down to their hands as Elliot still hadn't let go of hers yet so she didn't either.

''Hello'' Someone called from outside the booth.

Elliot let go of Maya's hand and opened the curtain to the booth to see Farkle, Zay, Smackle, Josh, Lucas and Riley looking back at him

''come on in'' Elliot greeted as he moved over to make room for them.

''Were not all going to fit'' Zay said as he tried to squeeze in

''I'll get out I'm not even in your friend group'' Riley suggested

''nope Riley your family Your in'' Maya said

''we can make it work'' Lucas said

It took them a while to get everyone squished in and as soon as they were in the perfect place the pictures that Maya and Elliot had taken from earlier came shooting out of the printing spot in the booth and came falling to the floor.

''Gosh how many did you print'' Josh asked

''I kinda pressed the button to many times'' Maya laughed

''I guess we can all have one then'' Smackle said

''I'll get them'' Zay volunteered as he tried to move around everyone to get to the pictures

''I got them'' Zay said

''oww your on my leg'' Everyone complained

''no that's your foot on my head'' Zay said as he came back up to find his position.

Zay looked at the pictures they took.

''Elliot you Kissed her'' Zay asked

''What let me see'' Everyone said grabbing for a picture

''it's a cheek kiss I repeat only a cheek kiss'' Elliot defended

''moving on let's just take the photo'' Maya changed the subject

''Smile'' Everyone said

 _ **A/n congratulations you made it to the end let me know what you think and also what you want to see in the next chapters. MERRY CHRISTMAS**_


	17. Gang Meets Christmas

**_A/n I'm sorry this chapter is so late and I know its past Christmas and it is kind of 2016 already but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway._**

 **Chapter 17: Christmas**

It was Christmas morning and the Matthews were preparing for their annual Christmas meal.

''mmm smells good'' Corey said coming into the kitchen.

''try this'' Topanga said shoving a spoon into his mouth.

''its fine'' Corey criticised

''Fine FINE'' Topanga yelled

''Topanga what wrong with saying its fine'' Corey asked

''it's the fact that this is your mothers recipe and if I don't make it the same as she does then she's going to think that I can't cook.'' Topanga explained

''when has she ever told you that you can't cook'' Corey asked

''every Christmas into the speaker box'' Topanga brought up

''well remember then you just used her recipe to put the whole day together'' Corey said

''your right'' Topanga agreed

''I know I am now use her recipe and I'm sure whatever happens the day will work out perfect.

''hey mum'' Elliot called as he came into the kitchen

''mum'' Riley called

''Mum'' Auggie yelled

''ok one at a time'' Topanga asked

All of the kids asked her what they wanted at the exact same time.

''hold on wait a sec. ok now Auggie first' 'Topanga said

''just thought I'd let you know my woman's coming over'' Auggie said

''oh you mean Ava'' Topanga said

''yeah'' Auggie agreed

''and when is she coming over'' Topanga asked

Then the front door opened and Ava Walked in singing

''Hello everyone it's Ava Morgenstern Matthews'' Ava sang

''oh joy'' Topanga said

''so Ava what brings you by'' Corey asked

''my mum and dad are fighting again and they said you would be happy to watch me'' Ava smiled

''Elliot can you please go put on a shirt while my woman is here'' Auggie asked

Elliot rolled his eyes

''mum where is my flannel top'' Elliot asked

''one problem at a time please'' Topanga said

''what ya looking for'' Corey asked

''his Flannel top have you not heard him looking for it all morning'' riley said

''did you check your cupboard'' Corey asked

''it's not in there'' Elliot said

''maybe clean that room of yours and you might find it'' Corey suggested

''it is clean'' Elliot told

''oh yeah when did you clean it'' Corey asked

''he paid me 20 bucks to do it'' Riley said

''Elliot I expect more of you'' Corey frowned

''fine I'm sorry next time I'll get Ava to do it'' Elliot joked

''watch it'' Corey said

''Dad, daddy dad who I love'' Riley sucked up

''Shnookums'' Corey asked

''can I go to Missy's'' Riley asked

''we have the family coming over today why would you want to go to missy's'' Corey asked

''I'll be back in time'' Riley added

''NO'' Corey answered

''what if she comes here'' Riley asked

''we have so many people already'' Corey said

''how come Elliot gets to call his friends and I don't'' Riley whined

''who did I call'' Elliot asked

''Maya's coming isn't she'' Riley asked

''she has come since middle school and mum called her'' Elliot pointed out

''whatever'' Riley scoffed

''Elliot I last saw your top in Riley's room'' Topanga said

''why do you always take my shirts'' Elliot yelled

''it's just that one'' Riley smiled

''and all my T-shirts and my jumpers'' Elliot pointed out

''give me 5 bucks and I'll give it back'' Riley offered

''thanks but I think I can steal it back myself'' Elliot said as he ran to Riley's room

''Elliot'' Riley yelled

* * *

''Where are you going it's only Corey and Topanga's '' Josh asked noticing how she was dressed up

''I'm going out with the girls'' Morgan said

''well do you have to show so much leg'' Josh asked

''aww is my little brother getting protective of me'' Morgan teased

''no I just don't want you getting sick and then passing it onto me'' Josh lied

''yeah sure whatever you have to say that makes you sleep at night'' Morgan said

Josh rolled his eyes

''what are you playing'' Morgan asked

''a game'' Josh said

''duh obviously no what do you have to do'' Morgan said

''the game is set after world war 3 and I have to go look for my son that some bad guys kidnapped'' Josh explained

''can I try'' Morgan asked

''you really want to play'' Josh asked

''yeah'' Morgan said

''fine I'm just going to get a drink and I'll be back but you can play'' Josh said

''so what do you have to do'' Morgan said

''just try get to the end of the hall without getting killed'' Josh explained

''so does mum know you're going out'' Josh asked from the kitchen

''I thought I told her'' Morgan said

''you do know that if you didn't she will lose it'' Josh said

''whatever she always lets me go out'' Morgan said

''whatever helps you sleep at night'' Josh repeated what she said

''Josh'' Morgan called

''What'' Josh answered

''why is the screen going red'' Morgan asked

Josh came racing back into the room and yelled instructions at her

''Get the health pack'' Josh yelled

''what's that look like'' Morgan said

''it's that shinning thing'' Josh said

''how do I click it'' Morgan asked

''click X click X'' Josh said

''ok it's fixed'' Morgan said

''that was to close'' Josh puffed as he went back to the kitchen

''hey I'll just ask this guy where your son is'' Morgan suggested

''Morgan No that's a zombie'' Josh yelled running back into the room

''I think you died'' Morgan said

''I hate you'' Josh yelled

''sorry ok I have to get going '' Morgan said as she got up

''ok mum I'm going'' Morgan yelled out before she was about to walk out the door of their house

''just wait for us'' Amy said

''I'm going out with the girls'' Morgan explained

''no Morgan I told Corey and Topanga that you were going to be there and you're going'' Amy said

''but'' Morgan started

''no buts you're going and that's final.'' Amy said

''ok everyone make sure your ready were leaving in 10'' Allen said as he came in

''SURPRISE'' Josh yelled

''Stop doing that'' Allen asked

''Hey don't we have to wait for Eric '' Josh asked

''he's getting his body guards to take him there you know Eric always wanting to arrive in style'' Allen said

''only Eric'' Josh said

* * *

 _Phone call_

 _Don't worry Topanga I'm already half way there- Maya said_

 _I could have got someone to pick you up- Topanga asked_

 _No it's fine I used to walk to your place every morning- Maya answered_

 _Corey's parents just left to come here I can get them to pick you up on the way- Topanga suggested_

Maya noticed someone who walked into a coffee shop ahead of her who looked familiar.

''Mum'' Maya whispered

 _Maya, Maya are you ok- Topanga called_

 _Yeah um listen I'll be there soon got to go- Maya said_

 _What not Maya wai-'' Topanga started_

 _Phone call ended_

''what is she doing here she's meant to be in Australia'' Maya said to herself

 _Phone call_

Maya saw her mum in front of her pick up her phone and answer

 _Hello- Katy said_

 _Mum hey how are you- Maya asked_

 _Yeah I'm good Merry Christmas- Katy answered_

 _So how's Australia- Maya Asked?_

 _Yeah it's really good it's really hot here- Katy laid_

 _So you are still there- Maya said_

 _Yeah I've been here for a while now- Katy said_

 _When are you coming back to new York- Maya Asked?_

 _Look I tried to get Christmas off so I could come see you but I couldn't get it off been working to much- Katy lied again_

 _Right well I should let you go you sound really busy – Maya said_

 _Yeah the director is just calling me to come back to set now- Katy lied again_

 _You should go- Maya said_

 _I love you- Katy said_

 _Yeah- Maya said_

 _Phone call ended_

''I can't believe she just lied to me'' Maya said to herself

''Malala'' Maya heard someone call from a Limo

''Eric'' Maya said

''hey it's Malala'' Eric said as he came out of the car

''Eric what are you doing here'' Maya asked

''I had to do some senator stuff but now I'm on my way to Corey and Topanga's place for Christmas'' Eric said

''yeah I was talking with Topanga just before and she said that you guys were on your way'' Maya said

''wait your coming'' Eric asked

''yeah Topanga invited me'' Maya said

''hey that's great listen you should catch a ride with me. It's not every day you get to ride in the senators limo and plus it's also snowing and I don't want you to freeze'' Eric said

Then Tears started to flow from Maya's eyes.

''Wait are you crying'' Eric asked

Maya nodded her head

''look if your that upset about catching a ride in the car you really don't have to'' Eric said

''no it's not that'' Maya sobbed

''what is it then'' Eric asked

''my mum she said she was in Australia working on a movie but I just saw her over there in that coffee shop then I called her and asked her where she was and she said she was still in Australia why would she do that Eric? Why would she lie'' Maya asked

''look let's talk about this more in the car somewhere where it's warmer'' Eric suggested

''ok'' Maya agreed and got into his car and drove to the Matthews apartment.

* * *

''you sure you want to put that much pepper in it'' Amy asked as she watched as Topanga cooked

''yes mum I think I got it'' Topanga replied

''are you sure because I normally put more in and everyone seems to like it'' Amy pointed out

''well I'm sure they would love this the'' Topanga answered

''Allen remind me to write Topanga a recipe of how to cook my recipe'' Amy asked

''look mum don't worry even though the holidays are here now you will still always be a part of putting them together'' Topanga reminded

''you know what you're right. I'll let you continue'' Amy apologised

''but you know you could help with the soup if you like'' Topanga offered

''oh good because I saw lots of mistakes as you were making that'' Amy joked

Topanga laughed

''need help with anything'' Josh asked

''you want to help in cooking'' Topanga questioned

''He rarely does this Topanga so don't ask any questions just put him to work'' Amy Ordered

''you can peel the potatoes with me'' Shawn offered

''since when do you cook'' Josh asked

''well I don't really get many home cooked meals so when I can get the practice I go for it' Shawn explained

''ok I'll help'' Josh said as he picked up a potato and a peeler

''so what's going on in your life right now how's school how are the grades. How have your holidays been? Oh wait how Brooke is'' Shawn asked

''boy I haven't heard that name in a while'' Allen admitted

''why what happened what did you do'' Shawn asked

''it's not really a conversation to have while you peel potatoes'' Josh said

''ahh that kind of conversation hey'' Shawn said

''I'll explain it to you later but long story short we broke up'' Josh admitted

''man that sucks'' Shawn said

''I'll give you the full story later'' Josh said

''you know what where are the kids they should be out here helping'' Corey said

''your right were feeding another mouth today as well'' Topanga pointed out

''another mouth'' Allen questioned

''Ava is over'' Topanga hissed

''calm down tiger'' Morgan said

''Riley Elliot get in here'' Topanga yelled

''honey were out of flour'' Corey said

''ugh I'll have to run down to the bakery'' Topanga sighed

''I can go'' Josh offered

''really'' Topanga brightened

''yeah I work there so it's all good'' Josh said

''all right but take someone with you and don't mess up the kitchen'' Topanga warned

''I'll come'' Shawn offered

''perfect lets go'' Josh said as he and Shawn walked out the apartment and to Topanga's

''Elliot Riley'' Topanga called again

''Merry Christmas'' Elliot yelled as he came to where everyone else was.

Elliot then went around and gave everyone hugs and said merry Christmas.

''so who are we waiting on, I thought I heard Shawn and josh'' Eliot said

''Hello'' Riley said as she came out

Riley also went around and gave everyone hugs and said merry Christmas.

''what were you saying about Uncle Josh and Uncle Shawn'' Riley asked

''Shawn and Josh went to get flower from the bakery and were still waiting for Eric and Maya to arrive'' Morgan explained

''I'm Ava Morgenstern Matthews'' Ava sand as her and Auggie came in

''now it's really a party in here'' Corey said

''that's because it's a SURPRISE'' Elliot yelled to Corey

''stop doing that'' Corey said

''your spending too much time with Josh'' Allen pointed out

''need help'' Riley asked

''please set the table with your brother'' Topanga asked

''Eric just text me he picked up Maya on the way they should be here any minute'' Corey said

''do we like Eric'' Ava asked

''Eric is the good one'' Auggie explained

''I love Uncle Eric Uncle Eric'' Ava said

Topanga rolled her eyes

''so Ava are you staying for Dinner'' Amy asked

''yep and I'm sleeping over as well Corey said so'' Ava smiled

''Corey'' Topanga hissed

''I'm sorry Topanga I had to she's a lot scarier than me'' Corey admitted

''Hey Weirdoes'' Maya greeted

''Mr Squirrels is here'' Eric greeted

''hey guys'' Every one said before wishing everyone a merry Christmas.

''gosh it's cold out there'' Maya stated

''go stand near the fire'' Morgen suggested

'' in Saint Upid Town we learn to deal with the cold'' Eric stated

''so you're not cold at all'' Allen asked

''nope'' Eric said

''speak for yourself'' Maya said rubbing herself to keep warm

''I think I still have one of your jackets in my wardrobe want me to get it'' Riley asked

''yeah thanks'' Maya said as she followed after Riley

''got the flour'' Josh said as he and Shawn walked in the door.

''Josh, Shawn ''Eric called

''Merry Christmas '' they both said

''wow my three uncles all together again'' Elliot greeted as he came up to them

''ugh uncle now I feel old'' Josh joked

''well you do know it's the uncles job to hit their nephews with pie'' Shawn said

''yeah that's not a rule'' Allen said as he came up to them

''well I say it is'' Josh said

''well you know what I say you and Elliot can peel more potatoes'' Allen smiled

''race you to see how many we can peel'' Elliot challenged

''I accept'' Josh said before he raced Elliot to the potatoes

''wow must everything be a competition between them'' Eric asked

''their kids'' Allen said

''speaking of kids where's Riley'' Shawn asked

''She's in her room with-'' Allen started

''Maya'' Shawn said as he looked at Maya as she walked into the room.

''Shawn'' Maya replied

''almost ready to eat'' Topanga said

''you never mentioned Shawn coming'' Maya whispered to Riley

''I thought you knew'' Riley admitted

''nope'' Maya replied

* * *

Everyone had finished reading and was now spread out all over the whole house.

''we should play a board game'' Riley suggested

''the family game'' Ava said

''that's only for game night'' Corey said

''monopoly'' Auggie said

Everyone agreed

Maya looked behind her and saw Josh sitting at the window

''you guys get set up I'll see if josh wants to play'' Maya said

''ok be quick'' Riley said

Maya walked over and sat down next to Josh

''hey'' Maya greeted

''hi'' Josh replied

''look I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the dance'' Maya said

''what makes you think something is wrong'' josh said

''I don't know maybe the fact that we haven't hung out or had a proper conversation since then'' Maya pointed out

''look your right I kind of was ignoring you'' josh admitted

''well you were right'' Maya said

''sorry what was that did you just say I was right'' Josh Joked

''yes I was turning into Riley and was becoming someone I'm not. I was forgetting who I was and trying to fix other people's problems. And I really hope that you can forgive me'' Maya said

''ok I forgive you but you have to promise that you will only be Maya'' Josh said

''I promise. Oh and I really am glad your with someone even if it is Missy'' Maya said

''Yeah were not together anymore'' Josh said

''why'' Maya asked

''duh she's missy'' Josh said

Maya laughed

'' so were good'' Maya asked

''yeah were good'' josh said before giving her a hug

''hey were playing monopoly want to join'' Maya asked

''why not'' Josh agreed

''you go I'll be there in a second'' Maya said before walking over to the table where Shawn was sitting and sat beside him

''hey'' Shawn said

Maya didn't answer

Shawn sighed

''oh hey I saw you mum today'' Shawn remembered

''what'' Maya asked

''yeah at a coffee shop before I came here it was just a quick chat but you know we'' Shawn stopped when he saw the look on Maya's face

''what's wrong'' He asked

''how many times have you seen her recently'' Maya asked

'' we've gone out for coffee a couple times these past few weeks already why'' Shawn asked

'' she told me she was in Australia for a movie audition'' Maya said

''oh Maya I'm sorry I didn't know'' Shawn said

''its fine I don't care lets change the subject'' Maya insisted

''ok what do you want to talk about'' Shawn asked

''do you still talk to him'' Maya asked

''to who'' Shawn asked

''you know who I'm talking about'' Maya pointed out

''yeah I still talk to him'' Shawn said

''he ever mentioned me'' Maya asked

''he has asked about you'' Shawn said

''it doesn't mean he cares. He never cared'' Maya said

''he does'' Shawn said

A silence came over them for a while and none of them said anything

Then Maya spoke up ''I kind of deleted your number from my contacts could you maybe'' Maya started

''Yeah sure '' Shawn said as he started to write down his number on a piece of paper

''here you go'' Shawn said giving Maya the paper

''thanks'' Maya said

''so I am going to this camp on a lake for new years to take some photos for my work if you want you can come along there are other kids your age there. There are all these activities you can do.'' Shawn said

''sounds fun'' Maya said

''yeah so if you want to come just call me and let me know'' Shawn offered

''Thanks I'll think about it'' Maya said

''you're welcome'' Shawn said

''I better be getting back to the game'' Maya said

''yeah go have fun'' Shawn said

''Auggie and I will be on a team'' Ava said

''what did I miss'' Maya asked

''were making teams now'' Auggie said

''yes and Auggie and I are together'' Ava said

''you and me'' Elliot asked josh

''let's take them down'' Josh said

''want to be with me if not we can be separate'' Riley said

''nah lets team I want them to see us both take them down'' Maya said

''Let the games begin'' Elliot and Josh chanted

 ** _A/n let me know what you thought of it and hope you all have a Happy New Year._**


	18. Gang Meets Holidays

\ ** _A/n Sorry this chapter is out later than normal but I tried to catch up on some writing and I did so yay. Sad news to now that I will be going back to school again I am going to be going back to updating on Saturdays only. I kind of hand a blank with how to start this chapter so what I did was just got into it straight away. Enjoy_**

 **Chapter 18:**

The New Year had just passed and that meant that school was starting up again soon and Farkle and Zay had planned to spend the day together. They were trying to get their whole group together to go paintballing.

'Hey let's call Smackle to join'' Zay suggested

''she's on a cruise remember'' Farkle reminded

''oh yeah when does she get back'' Zay asked

''she arrives back the weekend before school'' Farkle answered

''dude she is so lucky she doesn't even have to worry about not having a fulfilled holiday'' Zay said

''yeah'' Farkle said

''how are you guys doing anyway'' Zay asked

''we're taking things slow she's still getting used to the whole expressing feelings thing and I don't want to push her'' Farkle explained

''your good to her you know' 'Zay pointed out

''what'' Farkle asked

''I had this whole conversation with josh and we were saying how you don't push her with feelings and you are taking it slow and making sure you don't rush into anything without thinking. It a good thing to have man Smakle's lucky to have you'' Zay said

''you talk to josh about Smackle and I'' Farkle asked

''seriously out of all that you got josh'' Zay laughed

''only joking thanks man'' Farkle said

''anyway so Smakle's out who else'' Zay said

''call Elliot he's always free'' Farkle pointed out

''yeah I tried but it keeps going to voice mail'' Zay said

''typical Elliot he's like Maya, never answers the phone'' Farkle compared

''actually Maya's gotten better at answering because she always used to just never use her phone then she got a new one and now always has it on her'' Zay said

''you right and plus Elliot just always loses his phone'' Farkle said

''speaking of Maya and Elliot what's going on between them are they together are they not give me the goss'' Zay smiled

''Well I was talking to Maya and she said that for-'' Farkle started

''wait were they together for New Years'' Zay asked

''why'' Farkle asked

''because it's like you always say who ever your with at midnight is how you will spend the coming year, VANESSA'' Zay yelled

Farkle looked at him

''I'm ok I'm ok'' Zay said

''well I'll have you know that she wasn't with him'' Farkle said

''no my OTP has died crashed and burned the Ship I was rooting for has gone. Ok just tell me who was she with hats his name rip it off like a Band-Aid'' Zay begged

''you a weirdo you know that right'' Farkle pointed out

''Who was she with'' Zay yelled

''all right calm down I called her on New Year's and she said that she wasn't with anyone'' Farkle explained

''well I talked to Elliot on New Year's and he said he wasn't with anyone either so where does that leave your theory about ending up with someone'' Zay added

''they will either end up with anyone or be forever alone'' Farkle concluded

''well I know what we should do we can always make sure that they are sitting next to each other make sure that they're in the same group, and whenever we can try to leave them to alone'' Zay suggested

''isn't that like the typical guy thing to do Maya will see that from a mile away'' Farkle pointed out

''there is no way girls are observant but not that observant trust me I know'' Zay stated

''right'' Farkle agreed

''trust me I got all the goss'' Zay told

''out of all us guys how do you know'' Farkle

''Well it's been kind of silent since new years' 'Zay said

''what has been quiet'' Farkle questioned

''oh Vanessa and Maya got me tapped into the network of girls'' Zay admitted

''wait I'm confused the network of what'' Farkle asked

''one sec got a text might be Elliot'' Zay said pulling out his phone

''what did he say is he on for paintball'' Farkle asked

''poor Cassidy'' Zay mumbled

''Cassidy as in girl in our year Cassidy'' Farkle said

''yeah'' Zay replied

''what happened'' Farkle asked

''OMG I can't deal with this I have to call Rebecca and Tania'' Zay said

''what happened'' Farkle wondered

 _Farkle listening to Zay's phone conversation_

 _A/n sorry thought it might get a bit confusing but phone conversation is what Farkle hears so you won't hear the other end just Zay talking. Back to the chapter_

 _''Bec yeah it's Zay I just heard, he's a jerk, let me try to talk her, Cassidy Girl how you doing, forget about him he's a loser anyway, I'm with Farkle, as If you don't know who he is he's the science guy whole runs Farkle nation, see you soon'' Zay said before hanging up the phone_

 _''_ what's going on'' Farkle asked

''Cassidy's boyfriend broke up with her over snapchat and she's really hurt so were going over there to be there for her'' Zay explained

''ahh sorry we'' Farkle wondered

''yeah I said you're coming so you in'' Zay ordered

''but I don't even know Cassidy'' Farkle pointed out

''she's in your science class'' Zay explained

''yeah well I know who she is but I have never actually talked to her'' Farkle said

''be a man'' Zay yelled

''what'' Farkle asked

''we can't talk now let's talk on the way the girls need us'' Zay said

* * *

''you came I didn't actually think you would show up'' Riley admitted

''well when you asked if I wanted to shop at demolition then get froyo I couldn't refuse'' Maya replied

''I remember that the demolition store used to be our favourite place to go and I remember seeing you in here a few times so I thought why not see if she want to go shopping' 'Riley said

''to be honest I kind of thought this was going to be some prank and well you know'' Maya admitted

''yeah'' Riley answered

''yeah'' Maya copied

''yeah'' riley repeated

''so'' Maya said

''so'' Riley copied

''is it just me or is this kind of awkward. Ugh I kind of made it awkward by saying is it awkward'' Maya asked

Riley laughed ''look let's just both be casual about this and go with the flow''

''go with the flow'' Maya questioned

''yeah just act like everyone else in here'' Riley suggested

''there's just one problem'' Maya said

''and that is'' Riley asked

''your Riley Matthews, you hate being like everyone else you hate changing what makes you special. That's kind of one of the reasons I thought you were cool when I first met you when we were kids'' Maya explained

''you thought I was cool'' Riley asked

''no'' Maya joked causing Riley to let out a giggle

''your right let's just be ourselves and just shop and talk'' Riley suggested

''ok what do you want to talk about'' Maya asked

''what did you do for New Year's you didn't come over our place with Farkle and Zay like you normally do'' Riley wondered

''that's a long story'' Maya said

''I've got the time'' Riley smiled

''well I'm guessing you know how my mum said she was in Australia'' Maya started

''but she was really here'' Riley finished

''yeah'' Maya said

''have you talked to her'' Riley asked

''well I came home and called her and she came over and said this massive apology then we kind of had this big fight and she said she did it all to protect me'' Maya explained

''wait protect you, from what'' Riley questioned

Maya let out a sigh ''this whole time she was seeing him'' Maya snarled at the word him

''who him Shawn him'' Riley asked

''not only Shawn but I mean him him'' Maya replied

''no you don't mean'' Riley started

''yeah I do mean'' Maya finished

''not in a dating way right'' Riley wondered

''no nothing like that but she was talking to him and said that she found a way to forgive him and I should see if I can to but there's no pressure. But you know when parents say no pressure it only means pressure is added'' Maya said

''are you going to'' Riley asked

''forgive him'' Maya questioned

''yeah'' Riley replied

''well trust me it has been a long time since I thought about forgiving Kermit'' Maya admitted

''wait you call you dad Kermit'' Riley wondered

''actually that was the first time I thought I'd try it out it's too weird saying Kermit but it's even weirder saying Dad so I've just been using words like him and sometimes dad I don't really know what he is to me'' Maya admitted

''well like it or not he will always be your dad and you can't change it don't worry I already looked into it'' Riley joked causing Maya to smile

''well I don't like it'' Maya said

''What's this got to do with New Years' 'Riley asked

''oh yeah well at Christmas Shawn told me that he was going to some camp to review it for his blog and said there would be kids my age there as well and all these activities. So he told me that if I wanted to go I could'' Maya explained

''you're talking to him again'' Riley asked

''well even after everything that happened between us he is always still there for me looking out for me… like a dad'' Maya admitted

''so you went to this camp I'm guessing'' Riley asked

''yeah I did I just had to get away from the normal and have a change and I'm really glad I did you know I had this long talk with Shawn sort stuff out and I feel like I have lost a lot of my anger'' Maya admitted

''I'm proud of you Maya'' Riley said

''Thanks Riles'' Maya smiled

''so what was this camp called'' Riley asked

''Camp Kikiwaka'' Maya replied

''what a Dorky name'' Riley answered

Maya laughed

''hey were there any cool people there'' Riley asked

''well there was this group of people our age I was with'' Maya answered

''names please'' Riley demanded

''they were Emma, Lou, Xander, Ravi and Zuri'' Maya answered

''were there any cute guys'' Riley asked

''plenty. Speaking of guys how are you and Charlie going'' Maya asked

''we went on our first date'' Riley said

''Riley congratulations I'm so happy for you'' Maya said

''but now were on a break'' Riley admitted

''what why'' Maya asked with a confused look on her face

''I don't know he just decided it one day and told me but even worse when we were at the popular table in front of everyone'' Riley said sadly

''I'm sorry, did you talk to anyone after'' Maya said

''I ran into Elliot and Lucas on my way to the bathroom I was in a total flop they helped me'' Riley said

''I guess were lucky to have them'' Maya said

''yeah but I surprised I thought It would be weird talking about Charlie with Lucas but he made it feel totally normal'' Riley admitted

''well it's like you said Lucas is like your brother'' Maya told

''yeah but when I think about it and compare Elliot with Lucas it's totally different I mean Elliot is my brother but I don't feel the same way about Lucas as I do Elliot'' Riley said

''that's because you don't look at Elliot as someone you like'' Maya pointed out

''well does it count that Elliot tells me about the girl he likes'' Riley asked

''you know who he likes who is it'' Maya asked

''I can't tell you'' Riley said

''why not'' Maya asked

''because I made him a promise that I wouldn't just like i wouldn't tell him that you like him'' Riley explained

''how about if I guess'' Maya asked

''you got it bad don't yam'' Riley joked

''I'm confused'' Maya said

''why'' Riley asked

''well you saw that picture in the photo booth'' Maya said

''yeah'' Riley said excitedly

''well we haven't talked about it since then and how am I meant to know what I means'' Maya asked

''you should ask him'' Riley said

''but if he doesn't like me that would just be weird me asking him. Unless'' Maya started

''not telling you who he likes'' Riley said

* * *

Elliot was at Josh's place for the day while Auggie was With Dewey and Riley was with Maya.

''Hey want to sleep over and play games all night'' Josh asked

''I wish mum is making Riley and I have bonding time so we stop fighting or something like that.'' Elliot sighed

''you guys are fighting'' Josh asked

''well we used to all the time that was when she was popular and I was, well you know me'' Elliot said

''so what changed'' Josh said

''you'' Elliot replied

''what, me'' Josh questioned with a confused look on his face

''yeah we used to fight but then ever since you showed up at school you are the super cool uncle slash popular guy who hangs out with kids like me'' Elliot admitted

''and who might these kids like you be'' Josh said

''the dorks, the weirdos the kids people make fun of'' Elliot said

''wow well for one you're an idiot for thinking that and two do you think I would be hanging with you if you were a dork'' Josh declared

''well you kind of have to were related'' Elliot stated

''the way I see it there are no dorks and no popular there are just people who think they are better than everyone else. I just choose to treat everyone the same'' Josh said

''I wouldn't let Missy hear that'' Elliot warned

''why it's not like were together anymore'' Josh stated

''what'' Elliot gawked

''how come when I break up with a girl I was with for a day everyone one knows but when its Missy who I was with for like 2 days no one knows'' Josh asked

''so why did you break it off with her'''' Elliot wondered

''ahh well reasons'' Josh said

''what reasons'' Elliot grinned

''ahh hello it's missy'' Josh said

''not a good enough reasons spill'' Elliot said

Josh sighed

''you heard of the Brooke Story'' Josh asked

''that's a real think I've only heard stories about the Brooke story'' Elliot replied

''no it's real alright'' Josh said

''can I hear it'' Elliot asked

''ok but you can't tell anyone'' Josh warned

''riley'' Elliot asked

''she already knows'' Josh said

''how'' Elliot asked '' how did she find out before me''

''well once it happened I told my family then I called riley you know because she's a girl and girls get this kind of stuff'' Josh explained

''yeah whatever'' Elliot said

''ok so this is also kind of the reason why I have so many girlfriends'' Josh stated

''this must be some story'' Elliot said

''well back in Philly at high school there was this girl called Brooke'' Josh started

''and she was your girlfriend'' Elliot asked

''yeah and we were pretty serious and had been together for 6 months'' Josh said

''6 months'' Elliot questioned

''yeah 6 months'' Josh said

''wow she must have been some girl'' Elliot said

'' she was until one day I was going to tell her I loved her'' Josh explained

''wait man hold the phone you were actually going to say the three words'' Elliot said

''I was I mean I really did love her man'' Josh sighed

''what happened'' Elliot asked

''well I met her on our school oval and that's where I was going to tell her. I had it all planned out I was walking up to her and before I could say anything she said I already knew what I going to say. Then she said she didn't like me anymore and broke up with me and the next day ended up with one of my mates from primary school'' Josh explained

''what's this got to do with how many girlfriends you have'' Elliot asked

''well I get with a girl stay with her long enough that she doesn't feel attached and so I know she won't get hurt then I break up with her so I don't get hurt'' Josh said

Elliot just looked at him

''but you'd think that as time goes on the pain would go away or it would get easier but it doesn't it hurts more and gets harder every time I do it'' Josh sighed

''so why do you do it then'' Elliot asked

''because it's the only thing I can do the only think that makes me sure that my heart won't ever get broken again'' Josh said

''but how will you know if you have found the right girl for you'' Elliot asked

''when I find her I'll know maybe not right away but I'll know'' Josh said

''well you can't be too sure because for ages I thought that Kayla was the one for me but then after a while Maya changed'' Elliot said

''Maya'' Josh questioned

''no I said my ahh umm my thoughts changed'' Elliot covered up

''yeah your thoughts on Maya'' Josh said

Elliot rolled his eyes

''ask her out'' Josh suggested

''I don't like her and even if I did I can't'' Elliot said

''ok I'll bite why not'' Josh said

''well first of all I don't like her and second were best friends so it wouldn't work out'' Elliot said

''wouldn't the reason that your best friends help you guys when your together'' Josh said

''no it wouldn't it would just make things so much more… Lucas'' Elliot said

''Lucas'' Josh repeated ''oh no man don't tell me she likes Lucas'' Josh said

''no Lucas is here'' Elliot said

''what'' Josh asked

''just saw him walk past'' Elliot said as he pointed to the window

''oh yeah I totally forgot to tell you I called him over to hang with us'' Josh said

''well go call him in here'' Elliot said

''were not done here'' Josh said as he left to get Lucas

''hey'' Lucas said as he came into Josh's room and Bro Hugged Elliot

''Hey'' Elliot said back

''so what's the plan for today'' Lucas asked

''we can go see that new alien movie'' Josh suggested

''we already saw that'' Elliot said

''paintballing'' Lucas said

''dude I haven't done that in ages'' Elliot said

''I'm so keen'' Josh said

''then we can get food after'' Lucas said

''let's do it'' Elliot said

''how are we going to get there'' Lucas asked

''I can drive'' Josh said

''you have your licence'' Lucas asked with a shocked look on his face

''yeah he even has his own car I kind of use him to drive me everywhere'' Elliot confessed

''that's so cool it seems like there would be so much freedom with your licence'' Lucas said

''yeah midnight runs for fast food is the best'' Josh said

''what car do you have'' Lucas asked

''it's in the garage I'll get the keys and we can check it out'' Josh said

 ** _A/n hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it came out so late again i'm going back to updating on Saturdays because school has started again. please leave a review of what you thought a little constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either. i also have a poll on my profile for the ships for endgame i thought i'd change them depending on what you want. if you can't answer it because your not registered please leave your answer in a review. Feel free to Pm me to. very last things I have become a beta reader so if there are any story's you want me to help you on let me know. Bye xx_**


	19. Notice 1:

HELLO EVERYONE!  
So just to clear a few things up 1: I'm not dead 2: I wasn't kidnapped 3: I'm not on another planet 4: I didn't forget about this story.  
NO the real reason as to why I haven't updated this story over a month or two is because LIFE, I thought that i could Juggle school and writing this story like i did last year and i can easily but now sports has started again and its constant training so i really just have no time to do much writing hence why i haven't uploaded.  
Yes i did recieve all your messages asking me where i was and i'm sorry i didn't reply.

SO

i guess what i'm saying is i'm not really keen to continue writing this story only because i don't hav much time to but if enough of you want me to then i guess i could. So let me know if you want me to keep going OR if you don't care if i stop and i can just tell you what i had planned to have happen.

Sorry 


End file.
